The Wrong Blonde
by SilverKitsune2017
Summary: Fem Sasuke x Minato. After the War, Suki Uchiha had gone to tell Naruto that she was leaving. Instead of Naruto though, she stumbled upon the newly revived Minato. He was "the wrong blonde," but that didn't matter. All that mattered was those beautiful blue eyes that said everything was going to be alright and that redemption wasn't impossible, even if she stayed in Hidden Leaf.
1. Chapter 1

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** This story is in response to a request from one of my readers for a Suki x Minato fic. In this, Sasuke was born female and her name is Suki. **The Fourth Hokage will also be permanently revived**. This story will obviously diverge radically from cannon. If any of those things bother you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.

 **Reanimation Jutsu:** Any differences between this story's version of the Reanimation Jutsu, also called the Summoning Impure World Reincarnation, will be done purely for the sake of the plot. Though I will try to keep the Jutsu as cannon as possible.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing and make no profit off of any of my stories.

Chapter 1

 _It was over._ Everything was finally over. The war had been won and the truth was finally out about what had really happened to Itachi. In short, Suki Uchiha should have been happy.

She wasn't though. Her first instinct was to get as far away from the village as possible. The last Uchiha had done so many horrible things in pursuit of revenge. Revenge against the brother who had loved her more than anything. It wouldn't be right to just pick up where she left off. She had so much to make up for.

She groans in agony as she tries to sit up. "Where's Naruto?" She stares at Sakura.

Against all odds, they had all survived the war. Well at least those that were closest to Suki, save for Itachi. Though he hadn't been alive to begin with. So she wasn't sure that really counted.

"He's in his own hospital room." Her former teammate looks at her with concern.

There were so many reasons why Sakura was right to be worried. Obviously, Suki had just had her arm blown off and she had nearly used up all her chakra. By every logical metric, the raven haired woman shouldn't be alive. There was also the fact that Suki's emotions were all over the place and she was very powerful. The latter of which meant the medic would be foolish not to be wary around her.

Suki sighs. "I need to see him." She needed to make Naruto understand that she couldn't be here.

"I know. It can wait for now though." Sakura places her hand on Suki's good arm comfortingly. "You two just helped to save the world. I think all our emotional baggage can wait a few days until the worst of your injuries are healed."

As much as it pained Suki to admit it, the other woman was right. The smarter thing to do would be to wait. To wait long enough to recover somewhat from her physical injuries and to collect her thoughts. That would be the smarter thing to do.

Unfortunately, the Uchiha woman knew that she couldn't do that. She had to speak to Naruto as soon as possible. After all, Itachi hadn't called her his _foolish little sister_ without reason. There were times when Suki Uchiha could be very foolish. Like now, for instance.

She looks around the quaint hospital room and sighs. "Alright. I'll wait for now." It wasn't exactly a lie, but there was no way that Suki was going to be surrounded by these dreary white walls for any longer than necessary.

The Uchiha woman hated hospitals. They reminded her far too much of that horrible day. The day that that she had been wrenched out of the light and thrown face first into the shadows.

 _She had only been a child when she woke up to find her entire life had been destroyed. Suki was barely awake, when she over heard the medics. The medics who were discussing it._

 _"It's so sad. That Noble Clan." Suki could hear them whisper._

 _Their hushed voices told her all she needed to know. It hadn't been a nightmare. It had really happened._

 _Her family was gone. Itachi had killed them all, but spared her. Why, she wasn't really sure._

 _"Nurse your hatred. Get stronger and maybe someday you'll be worth fighting. You were too weak to even bother with killing." His words couldn't stop echoing in her young mind, it made her want to scream again._

Suki wasn't sure how long she had spent in the hospital. Probably only a few days. A couple weeks at most. Time had just seemed to blur back then.

It didn't matter though. The white walls of the hospital would forever be linked with other walls in her mind. The walls of her house. Walls that had once been sprayed red with the blood of her parents. In short, she couldn't stand hospitals.

"Good." Sakura smiles at her and for a moment, Suki almost felt guilty about semi lying to her.

That didn't last long though. In the end, the Leaf would be much better off, if she wasn't during the reconstruction process. Of course, getting them to see that was easier said than done.

* * *

Meanwhile Minato sighs as he undergoes yet another test by Tsunade. He couldn't begrudge the woman her tests though. He had come back from the dead. It was only natural that she would be concerned for him.

"Lady Tsunade, I swear that I feel fine." He smiles at her. "I was revived in perfect condition and thanks to your efforts…any injuries that I sustained during the war are either completely healed or well on their way."

He needed to reassure Jirayia's old teammate that he was fine. It was really the only way he was going to get to see Naruto. And Minato desperately wanted to see his son again.

Kushina would never forgive him, if he didn't. "I'm sorry, but we should be cautious. It's not as though we have much to go on in a situation like this." Tsunade smiles at him in an almost apologetic fashion.

That was true, even ninjas didn't make a habit of coming back from the dead. He knew that he should be cautious, but parental instincts were a powerful force of nature. He just wanted to see his Naruto.

"Could you bring him here, perhaps?" That way, she could still run her tests.

Tsunade shakes her head and sighs. "I would love to do that, but I can't. He's still being treated for his own injuries at the moment and I'd rather confirm that you're back for good, before rushing off to get him."

That was a fair point. It would be cruel to notify Naruto of his return, if he was just going to return to the afterlife in the near future. This time around, Minato would like to live long enough to see his thirtieth birthday!

Well technically he was over thirty, but his body was still the same age he had died. Which was good. It just meant he'd have more time with his son and to help ensure that the Leaf recovered.

"That's true. What about Kakashi?" It would be nice to be reunited with his student.

Though it was going to be extremely awkward to have a son in his late teens when he was still in his twenties. That didn't matter too much though. Obviously, people were smart enough to figure out that he hadn't fathered a child while he was still in the Academy!

Tsunade pauses as she considers that question. "We could tell Kakashi, if you like. After all, this does raise a few issues when it comes to the Hokageship."

Damn it. She was right. Minato hadn't thought of that. Kakashi was clearly Hokage now, but he had been at the time of his death. Who was supposed to be in charge now?

Minato would gladly let his former student continue to lead the Leaf, if that was his wish and if it was plausible. Sadly, he wasn't sure it was. There would likely be some ninjas who would be clamoring for him to reclaim his leadership mantle. This could cause a major internal power struggle!

"You're right. We're definitely going to need to get Kakashi in here." He sighs.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital, Naruto was biting Karin. He felt a bit bad about it. Though she didn't seem to mind. Apparently, one bite was alright. Just not hundreds.

Because of her unique genetic gifts, the poor girl had been bitten more times than he had eaten Ramen. It really should have counted as torture, but at the moment he was grateful for her abilities. They were granting him relief.

"You're lucky that Kurama heals you so quickly." She smiles at him. "That combined with biting me should heal all your injuries."

Naruto nods. "Yeah. Oh and you should go and let Suki bite you too!" He wasn't really sure how, but they were related. They were both from the Uzumaki line. Related through his mother. The specifics of how were a bit fuzzy.

He knew that the red head wasn't his sister. She definitely wasn't' his first cousin and well after that, things got ridiculously complicated. So for now, they were just calling each other cousins because it was easier.

"I will later. I'm not sure that she's even conscious at the moment. She needs her rest and Sakura is looking at her." The other ninja nods.

That was true. It was a damn miracle that they had made it out alive. Though Naruto was sure that things were going to be better now.

"Good point." He sighs. "She does need her rest." There was no denying that.

Suki could finally at least somewhat easier. The truth was out there about Itachi and Kakashi had managed to secure her a pardon. His best friend was finally coming home!

Speaking of friends, he still wasn't really sure what was going to happen to Taka. Suigetsu he didn't really care what happened to him, but he wasn't going to turn the sword lover away. Jugo seemed like an alright guy, when he was in his right mind. And then there was Karin.

Karin watches him with wary eyes. "There. That should help a lot." His cousin who definitely needed a new home and a fresh start.

Maybe, he could convince her to stay in the Leaf too. It would be nice to have at least one person who was related to him by blood. It didn't particularly matter to Naruto that their relation was fairly distant. It was the principle of the thing, really!

"Hey, Karin." He smiles at her. "What are you doing to do now?" So the blonde decides to just straight up ask her what she was planning on doing.

She tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighs as he realizes that it was unlikely very many people had ever bothered to ask her that before. It was kinda sad, really.

"I mean, do you want to stay in the Leaf?" He smiles. "Because if you do, I could probably talk Kakashi Sensei into giving you citizenship!"

Karin blinks. Obviously, the possibility hadn't occurred to her. "I don't know. I guess I hadn't thought that far ahead. Maybe." She smiles back at him.

* * *

Three hours later, Suki looks out the window of her hospital room. The Moon was high in the sky and illuminating the dark night in a way that was both beautiful and eerie. She takes that as a good sign though.

If the Moon was that high, it had to be fairly late. That meant that it was unlikely the medics were going to stumble upon her sneaking to Naruto's room. "I'll be on my way soon." She just had to tell him goodbye.

The Uchiha woman slowly slinks out of her room in her hospital gown. She looked ridiculous, Suki thinks to herself. As soon as she was out of the hospital, she would make a quick stop to the Uchiha District and get some real clothes.

"Not these oversized napkins." Really, it felt like she was wearing an extremely large napkin. Like it could tear at any moment. "And that would really give the Leaf something to talk about."

She could just see the headlines now about her going insane and about streaking Uchihas. Yes, she was definitely going to need to get some real clothes. Still, that was a secondary concern.

At the moment, Suki just wanted to talk to Naruto. So she stalks silently forward in the dead of the night. Looking from the left and to the right across the **mostly** empty hallways.

"Damn it!" The Uchiha quickly darts inside one of the rooms. "That was a close one." A janitor had been doing some nightly sweeping.

It shouldn't matter. It wasn't like some janitor was actually a threat to her, but she wasn't going to fight a civilian. And if the civilian realized she was sneaking around at night, they would run for their life and straight to Tsunade.

"And Tsunade would never let me live it down." That much was obvious. The only reason Suki had been pardoned was because of her role in helping them win the war and because she had friends in high places. "Kakashi and Naruto mostly. Though I'm sure Sakura did chip in as well."

Kakashi was Hokage now, but the busty blonde still ruled the hospital. This was her domain and she was formidable in her own right. The last thing Suki wanted to do was pick a fight.

With that in mind, Suki tries to sense Naruto's chakra. After a moment or two, she "finds" it coming from one of the hospital rooms. Suki smiles and heads inside.

* * *

Once inside, she hugs "Naruto" from behind. He was sitting on a hospital bed. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to go. I'll be back. I have so much to make up for." He really shouldn't be sitting up as he had just recently had an arm blown off, but she shouldn't be out of her hospital room either. So she could hardly lecture him. "I'll be back. It's just that I can't stay here. Not now."

She tilts her head to the side as she notices a few things that were strange about Naruto. The first thing that was bothering her was how quiet he was. Naruto was never quit. Secondly, his hair seemed different somehow. Oh and perhaps the most noticeable difference, his shoulders had suddenly gotten broader. Much broader.

At first she pawns that off to the wonders of puberty and ninja training. "I'm sorry to hear that. I hope that you change your mind." That was until "Naruto" started speaking. "My son will be absolutely crushed when he finds out that you wanted to slip off in the middle of the night."

Minato had been sitting up to get some water that was on his nearby nightstand, when he felt someone "sneak" up behind him. Whoever this person was, they clearly didn't to be discovered. Feigning being unaware, he lets them get closer.

It hadn't taken him long to realize that whoever was trying to greet Naruto was definitely a woman. In her effort to embrace him, she had accidentally pressed her breasts her against his back. Definitely a woman.

He would have guessed that it was the Hyuga Girl who was so enraptured with Naruto, if it wasn't for the voice and the apology. _I'm sorry, Naruto. I have to go. I'll be back. I have so much to make up for_." Hinata wouldn't have anything to apologize for.

This had to be Suki Uchiha. Naruto's former teammate and the sole surviving Uchiha. She was also the woman that his son had literally risked life and limb to bring back to the Leaf and here she was, trying to leave.

He did genuinely want to convince her to stay. Minato wasn't lying when he said that Naruto would be utterly devastated. Still, he knew how stubborn Uchihas could be. One couldn't stop them from leaving, if that's what they truly wanted to do.

He had lots of experience when it came to Uchihas really. One of his Genin had been a boy named Obito who grew up to be the man that had almost destroyed the world. There was also Mikoto and Fugaku. His wife had been friends with Mikoto and that meant that he knew Fugaku in passing as well.

"I know." Suki sighs. "It's not my intention to hurt him. It's just that I don't belong here and the village will rebuild better when I'm not here." That sigh was just so heartbreaking.

The amount of guilt and sadness in her voice was almost enough to drown in. The woman needed someone to talk to and in typical Uchiha Style, she was going to pretend that she didn't.

"From what I saw on the battlefield, you're strong and fast." He smiles kindly at her. "Certainly those are assets when it comes to putting up buildings."

She glances at him, the sadness in her eyes temporarily replaced by superficial amusement. "We both know that's not what I meant." The dark beauty before him had found what he said funny.

That's when she seems to process what him being there meant and her eyes widen in surprise. "Wait. H-How are you here? Shouldn't you be…shouldn't you have gone back? Is Itachi with you?!" He probably should have expected that she would act that.

Of course, she would want to know about her brother and how he was here. Those were perfectly logical questions to ask. What surprised him though is that she didn't seem scared that she had in some ways, seen a ghost. Him.

"I broke the seal in much the same way Madara did." He sighs. "I've missed out on so much. I want to help our village rebuild and to help start a new chapter in the history of the ninja world. Hopefully, a happier chapter." He pauses for a moment, not sure how to say the next part tactfully. "And I'm afraid that Itachi isn't with me. He moved on."

Minato smiles at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way. "And one day, you will as well." He didn't want to reopen a still fresh wound, but the woman had asked. "Though I'm certain that he doesn't want you to follow him into the afterlife too quickly."

Suki nods in response. She wasn't sure what else there was to say. She was talking to Naruto's father. Naruto's father who was supposed to be **dead**!

It was one thing for him to be revived temporarily in the heat of battle, but it was another for him to stick around. This brought to mind so many questions. She wanted to ask him about the afterlife. She wanted to ask him, if he had seen her family. There were just so many questions, but she knew it would be wrong.

"I know." She forces a smile. "But I guess for now, I'm stuck here."

It was wrong to try to find out such things before one's time and it would likely only give her more questions than answers. "I know that I shouldn't ask, but…do you know if they're happy?" She glances at him.

Minato had such a kind smile. Like Naruto's in a way, she supposed. Though his was more subtle and serene. Her blonde's smile was more of an infectious grin.

It was strange really. They both looked so much alike and yet, they looked so different at the same time. It was more than a little disorientating really.

"Yes, they're happy." Minato nods.

It occurs to Suki that he might be lying to spare her feelings or he might not know. The Fourth Hokage might not know what the ultimate fate of her family had been and was just trying to spare her feelings by "lying." It seemed like something that he would do. (Well from what little she knew of him).

Nonetheless, she finds herself smiling for the first time in a long time. "Thank you." Of course, it didn't last.

* * *

Naruto comes crashing in! "Dad! You're alive!" He runs over to Minato and embraces him tightly.

Suki blinks as she watches the father-son reunion. It was touching, if a little disturbing. Minato could pass for Naruto's big brother currently and that was just a lot of blonde.

"Naruto, it's so good to see you. How did you know that I was here?" That was odd. Minato was implying that Naruto hadn't been briefed about his permanent return. "Tsunade said that she didn't wish to tell you until we knew for sure, if I was going to be able to stay." Ah. So that was why.

She couldn't blame Minato for being worried about that. What if he just died again? Then Naruto would be left behind and even more heartbroken.

It was tragic enough to lose your parents once, but twice was almost unspeakable. Unnatural and she doubted even someone like Naruto would be able to easily bounce back from such a great loss.

Naruto blinks. "Oh right! That makes sense!" It took a moment, but Suki could see the second that truth began to sink in because Naruto was now looking at Minato rather anxiously. "You can stay this time, right? What about mom?"

Suki winces. Kushina hadn't been revived during the war. It was a fairly safe bet that the red head was not going to be making an appearance anytime soon.

Minato sighs. "You're mother isn't coming back. Well at least it seems unlikely." His sapphire blue eyes darken in pain at the knowledge. "As for whether I can stay or not, I'm not entirely certain. I'm going to do my best to try though. I want to be there for you and for our village!" He smiles at Naruto as he embraces him.

Naruto beams and returns the hug. "It's alright. I understand. I mean, I wish mom could come back too, but I'm really glad you're back! Hopefully, for good!"

Suki nods in agreement. She respected Kakashi, but the man had obviously never wanted to be Hokage. Neither had Tsunade. With Minato back, there was a chance that he might take the position back. Well at least until Naruto was ready to take over.

Maybe, Itachi hadn't died in vain. Maybe, this time things would be different. This could truly be the beginning of a new age. One of peace.

"I'm going to let you guys have your…moment." She starts towards the door.

Naruto looks up. "Hey! You don't have to go!" Suki wasn't entirely sure if she believed that it would be that easy, but in that moment…she wanted to.

The way that Minato was suddenly looking at her made her feel like he could read her thoughts. It was unnerving. He was sizing her up. Trying to gauge whether or not she was a going to run off, most likely.

"I know." She smiles at Naruto. "I'm not going anywhere. You should get some sleep and catch up with your father." She pauses for a moment, needing a real excuse to leave. "I'll see about asking Tsunade for that arm transplant." That should do it.

It was funny how everything could change so quickly. "Right! Good idea! Two arms is definitely better than one!" Naruto grins at her and Suki nods as she walks off.

* * *

She had come seeking out Naruto and got Minato. If she had found Naruto, Suki probably would have left or the hospital would have gotten blown up. She would have tried to leave for his own good.

Instead, she found Minato. She had found the wrong ninja, but the Uchiha had heard the words that she needed to hear. She had seen the love of a parental bond, even if it wasn't her own and for now…that was enough.

"And we'll see if it's still enough tomorrow morning." And the day after that. "He's right about one thing, I can help put up buildings." Even if they were much easier to take down.

It would take a long time for Suki Uchiha to earn the trust of her fellow Leaf Villagers back, but that didn't matter. Anywhere she went, people were either going to be in awe or terrified of her. Did it really matter, if she sought redemption in the Leaf or outside the Leaf?

No. Not really. At least this way, she could be there for her friends and it probably didn't hurt that she would get to see those beautiful sapphire blue eyes again.

Those eyes that said everything would be alright. He might have been "the wrong blonde," but right now that didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had a second chance and she was going to take it.


	2. Chapter 2

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I really do appreciate them as I know that this an unconventional pairing to put it mildly. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Three days later and Minato Namikaze knew one thing for certain. Suki Uchiha was likely the most stubborn woman that he had ever met. Perhaps even eclipsing his wife in that category. (Which was certainly saying something because he had married one feisty red head).

"I don't know why you don't just ask them for more pain medication." He glances at her in concern.

Naruto was currently asleep in another hospital room and the real Minato was with him. He had sent a clone to Suki's room though. There was just something hauntingly sad about her eyes.

He supposed that old habits died hard. He might not officially be the Hokage at the moment, but she was a Leaf Villager. One of his villagers was in pain and it was his duty as "Hokage" to try to help her. Well actually, it was more his duty to help her out of a sense of human decency.

Suki glances at him. "I'm out of the original dose and I don't need more." Her voice was level, but her movements were painfully slow. "I've survived worse and we're already low on medical supplies."

Ah. So that was it. This was probably some sort of strange penance and a very indirect way of showing concern for others. Uchihas had always had such a strange way of showing they cared.

He smiles fondly as he remembered Obito. The boisterous, innocent boy who had been transformed into something almost recognizable by the time the war against Madara took place. Though Minato liked to believe that he found redemption in the end. He had seemed like he found peace at the end, anyway.

"I should think that they'd understand." He smiles at her kindly. "You just got an arm transplant. No one is going to object, if you need more medication." Obito had been a kind youth who had been desperate to prove himself. At a minimum, Suki was definitely the latter and most likely the former, under the right circumstances.

She shakes her head. "You're definitely Naruto's father." Minato chuckles at that observation.

Why yes, he was. Who did she think Naruto got his good looks from? Though he had certainly inherited Kushina's spirit.

"Yes, I am, but what makes you say that?" He smiles at her again. "And you're definitely an Uchiha."

Suki raises an eyebrow at Minato in a manner eerie similar to Kakashi. Well he supposed that wasn't to be unexpected. She had been his student. It was likely some of his student's mannerisms would have rubbed of her.

Instantly an image of Guy and Lee flashes through his mind. It certainly wouldn't be the first time that a student had imitated their Sensei. Consciously or subconsciously.

She snorts. "Kind and forgiving to the point of absolute stupidity." Suki pauses. "Well that and the hair and the eyes." Another pause. "Naruto would really benefit from your haircut actually."

Minato blinks. He wasn't really sure whether to feel insulted or complimented. Well he decides to take the more optimistic view and think of them as compliments.

"Forgiveness doesn't make one foolish" He smiles and caresses her cheek affectionately. "It's a sign of strength really. Hopefully, one day you'll learn how to forgive yourself for whatever it is that you believe you've done wrong."

There was another thing about Uchihas that hadn't changed. Any time they expressed an emotion other than fear, anger, or arrogance, it was a most amusing moment. Their faces were just naturally expressive.

The look she gave him was well adorable. Her eyes just widened to the size of bubbles and she blinks slowly. Maybe, the gentle touching might have been pushing things a little too far, but it had felt right.

The raven haired woman shakes her head. "That's going to take a long time." She sighs. "I don't know, if it will ever happen. Earning the forgiveness of others will be easier than burying my past."

Touch was an important thing. It said far more than words could ever say. A respectful handshake after a deal was struck. The reassuring hand on your shoulder from a friend. A mother cuddling their newborn. Two lovers locked in a tight embrace. Those were just some examples of the power of touch over words.

"We all have to start somewhere." He sighs. "My hands aren't entirely clean either. Naruto did suffer enormously because of my actions."

She looks at him sympathetically. "You don't have to feel guilty about the Nine Tails and I'm sure that Naruto will say the same thing." Probably, but that didn't change the fact that he did.

Naruto had spent the first portion of his life as a pariah. For something that wasn't his fault and after that, he had faced so much danger. At least some of it was because he was the vessel for the Nine Tails.

"As you said, we're a lot alike." Minato smiles. "He's endlessly forgiving." It had been a desperate move. He didn't know, if he would have done it again. At the time though, he couldn't see any alternative.

Suki shakes her head. "You should take your own advice about forgiving one's self."

For some reason, Minato couldn't help but laugh at that. "You are a feisty one." He feels the laughter bubble up from deep inside his chest. "I suppose that I did deserve that one."

Suki nods her head rather viciously at that. It was a bit disorientating really. She looked so much like her mother. Minato could almost pretend that he had never died when he looked at her.

That she was really Mikoto Uchiha. That his wife would come bouncing through the hospital doors and that so many people they loved, hadn't died. That was until he heard Suki's voice or saw that haunted look in her eyes and the spell was broken. Just as easily as it had come.

"Mmm. Yes, you did." Suki nods.

Well he supposed that his son had never been bored on his team. Between Kakashi, this one, and the pink haired girl, he must have been constantly entertained. "In the interest of preserving what is left of my dignity, I think that I shall go see what Kakashi wants to do about our…situation." And with that, he poofed out of the room.

Suki rolls her eyes. "Like father, like son." It seemed the Shadow Clone Fetish might be genetic.

* * *

Elsewhere in the hospital, Naruto beams at his father. This was great! His dad was back! Really, really back this time!

"So yeah, Haku made us look like human pincushions. We still won though!" And he was telling him about everything that Minato had "missed."

His father chuckles. "Yes, unfortunately, it's a rare ninja who doesn't get turned into a pincushion at some point in their career." Naruto could only nod in agreement at that.

He was still feeling kinda fuzzy from the operation and all the drugs, he'd been given after it. The blonde knew that was kinda to be expected though. Having an arm transplant was a major operation.

That didn't diminish his joy at having his father back though! This was amazing! It was nothing short of a miracle.

"So how is Suki?" Naruto was aware that his father had sent a clone. "I mean, is she okay?"

He was a bit surprised that his father seemed to be somewhat protective of his former teammate. Naruto pawned it off to exactly that though. Suki Uchiha had been his teammate and was like the sister that he had never had. Minato Namikaze was probably just worried about her for those reasons.

Minato sighs. "She's doing about as well as can be expected." Oh boy. That didn't sound good. "Suki is just going to need some time, Naruto."

She had three years away from the Leaf! How much time did she need?! Well he supposed that it was a miracle that she was actually going to stay this time and he actually believed her when she said that.

There was a certain honesty in her voice now and she had agreed to get an arm transplant. Suki might be stubborn, but it seemed highly unlikely that she would run off before she had time to adjust to her new limb.

"Yeah. I guess so." Naruto smiles. "So what's it like to be back?"

His father pauses for a moment. "Well it's hard to say really. Luckily, Tsunade and Kakashi are doing their best to ensure that I'll have an easier transition."

Naruto nods. It couldn't be easy. Minato had been dead for the better part of two decades. So much had changed.

He was sure that his father would manage though. The younger ninja had absolute faith in that and he would manage it. Believe it!

"I know that there's a lot for you to catch up on, but don't worry." Naruto grins at him. "We'll figure it out."

Minato smiles and nods. This time, Naruto decides things were going to be different. His father was going to get the happy ending he deserved.

It wasn't really Obito's fault what happened, but the man had cost his father his life. Minato shouldn't have died in the first place, but now that he was back…well Naruto was going to make sure things went better for his father this time around!

* * *

At that same time, Suki smiles. It seems that Jugo, Karin, and even Suigetsu had come to visit her. The last one surprised her the most.

Jugo was her Shield. Karin had some strange case of hero-worship for her that the Uchiha woman didn't understand, but Sugietsu was Suigetsu. He had only joined up with them because he wanted to find his precious swords.

"So…Ice Princess, you look like Hell." And there had been more than one time where Suki had thought about running him through with one of those swords.

Like now, for instance. She really wasn't in the mood to be called Ice Princess. Normally, she would just ignore it. Though she supposed it was the pain that made her react the way she did.

"Suigetsu, if you don't shut up, I will shove a fireball down your throat." She glares at him.

She knew the power of the Uchiha Death Glare. Not even Suigetsu was dumb enough to continue goading her after that. Well at least that's what she foolishly thought.

His eyes go wide. "Sheesh. You're vicious." For a few minutes, it looked like he had learned his lesson, anyway.

Jugo laughs. "I think that she's teasing you." He looks at her, his exotic eyes full of concern. "How are you feeling, Suki?"

Jugo was a good man. It wasn't his fault that biology had dealt him a cruel hand. Though he was getting much better at controlling his rages.

"Well I don't recommend getting your arm blown off and a transplant to anyone." She sighs. "It's not an enjoyable experience, but I think I'm over the worst of it."

That was something of a lie. Suki knew that it was likely it was going to be awhile before the agony stopped, but she doubt it was going to get worse. She grit her teeth as she considers the Fourth Hokage's advice.

Maybe, she should take some more medicine. Just to get her over the rest of this. She'd always had a high pain tolerance. It wouldn't take much.

"Suki, you sure?" Karin didn't bother to hide how anxious she was. "I saw Naruto's father head into your room but he didn't leave." But he wasn't here. That's what she wanted to say.

Suki sighs and nods. "I'm fine. He just sent a shadow clone to check on me."

Suigetsu grins. Damn it. She probably shouldn't have said that. Her teammate likely was never going to let her live this down.

Apparently, that was not the case. "So he's babysitting you, huh?" His sharp teeth were on full display as he positively delighted over his most recent discovery. "Or do you just like older guys?"

Suki tries her best not to gape at her friend. The last Uchiha doubted that she was successful in that endeavor though. She grabs a pillow with her good arm and chucks it at the sword lover in retaliation.

"You've spent way too much time around Orochimaru." Damn pervert. "He's just being kind because I'm friends with his son!"

Jugo tilts his head in confusion. "Suki's likely right." He smiles. "The Fourth Hokage was known as being an empathetic individual."

Good. At least Jugo could see reason! Minato may have been attractive and he may have given her the encouragement that she needed to stay in the Leaf, but he was still Naruto's **father.**

"Right. Well I was just teasing Ice Princess anyway." Suigetsu grins. "She'd probably freeze the dick off any guy dumb enough to try."

Suki twitches. There were times when Suigetsu was amusing and then, there were times like these. It wasn't unusual for her to have to remind herself that for all his vulgarities, the other ninja did have his uses.

She mentally counts to ten and rolls her eyes. "You're such an idiot." She was still in too much pain to seriously have a go at him.

Though for some reason, a pair of beautiful sapphire blue eyes flashed in her mind. The image calmed her. There was just one problem. Those eyes didn't belong to Naruto.

* * *

A few minutes later, Kakashi walks into Naruto's room. He smiles and wasn't surprised to see Minato was there. That is exactly what he had been hoping for, after all.

"Kakashi." Minato smiles at him.

The silver haired man returns the gesture and walks over to Minato, embracing him lightly. "It's good to see you again. I saw that you told Suki you were going to speak with me about the position of Hokage and well, I didn't want to make a liar out of you." He winks. "So here I am."

Naruto blinks. "You watched dad talk to Suki?" That obviously didn't sit right with his student. "That's kinda an invasion of privacy, don't you think?"

Kakashi sighs. He should have expected that. The blonde had always been very protective of his female teammates.

"A bit, but considering Suki's unique situation…I felt that certain precautions were necessary." He might as well be honest. "The Council doesn't trust her not to try to burn this village to the ground and there are many others in the Leaf who share that view."

That fact upset him greatly, but it was the reality of the situation. Eventually, he was sure that they would come to see the truth. His lost student had finally come home and she was making a sincere effort to turn over a new leaf. (Pun intended).

Naruto grumbles, but doesn't actively protest after that. "As you were saying, Kakashi?" Minato looks at him warily.

"I think we're going to have to announce your return and I'm going to abdicate. If you hadn't died, you'd likely still be Hokage. So it's yours by right." And he had never wanted to be Hokage, anyway.

It was too much responsibility. He'd rather be competing against Guy in silly contests and reading Jiraiya's books anyway. That a much more enjoyable way to spend the day than dealing with a mountain of paperwork in his view.

Minato looks at him with surprised eyes. Kakashi could understand why. It wasn't everyday that someone was willing to give up their Kageship, especially so easily.

"You sure about this Kakashi Sensei, it is a lot to give up." Naruto looks at him.

Most likely, he was trying to see if this was what Kakashi really wanted. To his most boisterous student, this must have seen insane. Naruto had spent his entire life trying to become Hokage and he was just giving it away.

That was alright though. As fond as Kakashi was of his student, he wasn't him. He was his own person. His hopes and dreams were simply different than the other Leaf Ninja's.

He nods. "I'm sure about this." Kakashi smiles at Minato. "Oh and there is one more thing. I'm going to talk to Suki about this, but I would like for you to live in the Uchiha District."

Minato blinks and looks at Kakashi as if he had grown another head. Of all the things that he had expected the other man to say, that had been at the bottom of his list.

Apparently, Naruto was having similar thoughts. "You want dad to live with Suki?!" Because he said exactly what Minato was thinking.

"She has a large house. The Uchiha District will need to be rebuilt eventually." Kakashi sighs. "Along with much of the village, but there are plenty of rooms in the one building left standing. It would also be good…" He pauses. "For the villagers to know that you're staying with her Minato."

The eldest blonde's eyes darken at that. He knew exactly what Kakashi was tactfully implying. The villagers might be less scared of Suki, if they knew she was living with a Kage. One of the few people on Earth who might be able to stop her, if she succumbed to darkness again.

"I don't get why they would care." Naruto frowns.

Minato sighs. He had no wish to lie to his son. "Kakashi believes the other villagers would feel less threatened by Suki, if I lived with her. If I was…making sure that she was sincerely an ally of the Leaf Village again." So he was just going to have to be blunt.

"They still don't trust her." Naruto growls. "Even after he helped me defeat Madara!"

No. They didn't. Suki knew that and now, Naruto did as well. As much as Minato loved his village, their opinions had always been easily swayed.

Once upon a time, they had viewed Naruto was a pariah. A beast with a beast inside him. Now, his son was their hero. And from what he gathered the reverse was true in the last female Uchiha's case. Time would heal most of the wounds, but the deepest ones would remain.

"It will just take some time. Naruto, why don't you go talk to Suki about this?" He smiles at his son reassuringly.

Naruto blinks. "Um alright." Minato chuckles. His son looked absolutely terrified.

Though considering the two of them had literally torn into each other, maybe that wasn't without reason. Honestly, he was going to have to teach them how to communicate without their fists or Jutsus flying at some point!

"I can get you a wheelchair and take you there, if you like." It might be a bit too soon for Naruto to be out wandering around.

Naruto shakes his head. "Nah. I've got Kyuubi. I heal a lot faster than most people." He grins. I think that I can handle a short walk through the hospital."

* * *

Two weeks later and Suki had been released from the hospital. She still had a lot of physical therapy to do, but she no longer wanted to scream in agony anymore. That and she was just happy to be home.

When opened the door of her house though, she was immediately assaulted by the scent of something burning. Immediately, her eyes widen and she Flickers to the kitchen.

What she found there was well, rather comical. "Minato?" It seemed that Naruto's father had been trying to cook well something. And it hadn't worked out the way, he planned.

He was currently putting out the last of the flames. Though it was still a struggle not to choke on the scent of smoke which still lingered in her mother's kitchen.

"My apologies." He smiles at her. "I wanted to surprise you. It was kind of you to share your home with a stranger." The blonde sighs. "So I thought that the least I could do was prepare you a meal, but it seems that I'm a little rusty."

She smiles. That was just well sweet. "It's the thought that counts." Suki walks over and helps him put out the rest of the flame. "And you didn't burn the tomatoes. So that's something."

Minato nods and looks at the food in a rather disapproving way. For some reason, the image struck Suki as being a rather comical one.

The Hokage was glaring at the remains of a burned dinner. It just seemed so normal and silly. She had to bite back a laugh.

That would have been mean. "Maybe, I can just make us some tomato soup." She rubs the back of her head sheepishly with her good arm. "Do you like that?"

"That's fine with me." He smiles at her reassuringly. "I've had worse and Naruto told me how much you enjoy them. Tomatoes, I mean."

Suki blinks. He'd asked Naruto about her favorite food or the other blonde was babbling to the older blonde about her. Either way, that made her feel more than a little nervous.

What did they talk about when she wasn't around? "He's right. I do like them." She pauses. "Try not to take most of the stuff he says too seriously though." God only knows, what Naruto had said to Minato.

She wasn't really sure whey she cared what Minato thought. Maybe, it was just the principle of the thing. Minato was a man who had died protecting his village and family. He was a good person.

If a good person like that, liked her…maybe, she was redeemable. Well at least that's what she was trying to tell herself anyway. The justification felt disturbingly hollow though.

"Are you afraid that he's going to tell me that you're favorite color is pink?" He smiles at her teasingly.

She blinks. That was disgusting. Vile! She hated that color. Honestly, she didn't know why Sakura didn't dye her hair. There was no way that she could camouflage herself like that. Oh wait. She was getting distracted here.

"My favorite color isn't pink." She scoffs.

He chuckles. "I figured as much. Uchihas have never been that fond of bright colors."

She raises an eyebrow. What would Minato know about her family? She was almost afraid to ask, but she would anyway.

"What do you know about my family?" She was likely going to regret asking.

He pours himself a glass of water and sips it, before answering. "Obito was on my team. He was an Uchiha and my wife was good friends with your mother." Minato pauses. "I knew your father a bit as well. It wasn't unusual for the Hokage and Chief of the Military Police Force to interact from time to time."

She blinks. Oh right. She had known that Obito was on Kakashi's team and that Minato was his Sensei, but for some reason it just hadn't clicked that the blonde had taught Obito was well. "Alright. Well I guess you know at least a little about my family." Suki concedes.

"Which is a good thing. I'm going to need to use that knowledge to keep you and Naruto from blowing each other up again." He teases her and Suki could only roll her eyes in response.

Though she supposed she was lucky. Minato could easily hate her for what she had done to his sons. He SHOULD hate her, but instead he had tried to cook her dinner. Honestly, Naruto and Minato's capacity to forgive people was astounding. She didn't think that she'd ever understand how anyone could forgive people that easily, but one day she would like to.


	3. Chapter 3

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, that this one is a bit late. I got sidetracked by some of my other stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am considering the request for a Suki x Madara. So please feel free to let me know, if you'd have any interest in that.

Chapter 3

A few days later, Suki was blushing as red as one of her beloved tomatoes. She couldn't believe this. The last female Uchiha wasn't exactly sure how, but she had woken up snuggled up into the arms of the Fourth Hokage.

Thankfully, it appeared to be innocent. They were still fully dressed and Suki was pretty damn sure she would remember, if something had happened.

"Minato?" She tries to wake him up gently by calling out his name softly and gently nudging him.

Besides, Minato's halo practically sparkled. It was ridiculously easy to picture him with a pair of white fluffy angel wings behind his back. She almost felt like she'd corrupt him just by being in close proximity to the resurrected Hokage.

While she was trying to wake him up, the blonde apparently had other ideas. "Mmm ten more minutes." He just cuddles her closer.

It was quite impressive how he was conscious enough to realize someone was trying to wake him up and that they weren't a threat, but didn't seem to realize it was her. Suki highly doubted he would be this cuddly, if he knew that it was her and not Kushina he was snuggling up to. That was another thing.

In a way, Minato was likely grieving the "loss" of his wife, but he didn't seem upset. Probably because he knew what was going to happen in the afterlife.

Suki certainly didn't. She'd be lying, if she said that she wasn't curious though. Minato had assured her that her family was happy, but he hadn't told her anything else.

Logically, she knew that was likely a wise decision on his part. "Minato, wake up." The less people knew about the afterlife, the better. That didn't mean that it wasn't driving her a little crazy though.

"Come on, Naruto is supposed to be stopping by for breakfast soon!" This must have been what it was like to have either a puppy or a lover share your bed. Suki wasn't sure which. "If you don't get up soon, he's going to walk in on us like this!"

She'd never had a dog or a lover, but she imagined that it was similar. Minato certainly was quite the cuddly Hokage! It would have been nice, if she didn't know that he was her best friend's father and he was actually old enough to be hers!

Though not really. Physically, he was the same age he had been when he died. The age gap wasn't that severe when you thought of it that way and why was she thinking about this?! His age was absolutely irrelevant!

Luckily, that seemed to do the trick. "Suki?" Minato's gorgeous blue eyes fluttered open and looked at her in confusion.

She really needed to stop thinking thoughts like that. There was no denying that the Fourth Hokage was attractive, but he was firmly off limits and she was in no state to even begin to seriously contemplate entering any relationship. Let alone one that would be this complicated.

"You crawled into my bed for some…unknown reason and must have fallen asleep." He had some explaining to do! "And I would like to know why."

Well at least Minato had the decency to look sheepish at that. Good. Good! He should be embarrassed. Honestly, what was going on in his head?

He shoots her an apologetic look. "I heard you cry out in your sleep." Oh. "You were having some sort of nightmare." That was probably true. "A rather vicious one and I tried my best to comfort you without waking you."

Well now she felt bad. Minato had apparently just been trying to help her deal with a night terror. She had those almost every night. It was just that she never slept close enough to anyone for it to become an issue.

Minato must have heard and being Minato, he decided to play the part of the White Knight. It was apparently, what he did best. So why should this be any different?

"Oh." What was she even supposed to say to that revelation? "Well thank you, but I'm alright now and we really should both change into fresh clothes because Naruto will likely be here in a half hour or less."

He nods in agreement. "Alright. I'll just go get changed then and meet you in the kitchen?" Fortunately, her house had more than one bathroom.

Suki nods in agreement and plucks out a Jonin Uniform to change into from her dresser, before heading towards the bathroom that was connected to her room.

"That sounds good." She slips inside side bathroom and locks the door. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

* * *

Minato nods and heads off. Well it was another day of living in the Uchiha District. Though this one had started off differently from all the others.

 _"MOTHER! FATHER! ITACHI!" He had been woken up to the sound of screaming in the middle of the night._

 _Naturally, the Hokage had gone to investigate. To his alarm, Minato soon found out that the screams were coming from Suki's room. She was laying on her bed and tossing and turning._

 _It was a disturbing scene to say the least. There were tears streaming down her cheeks. Her blankets and pillows had been thrown everywhere as the ninja struggled with all her might to free herself from her nightmare. A nightmare that was apparently all too real for the dark beauty._

 _"Suki, wake up." At first, he had tried to rouse her gently. "It's alright." After all, he didn't want to frighten her worse._

 _That hadn't worked though. The poor thing was desperately reaching out for her dead family members and had grabbed him inside. So he let himself be dragged on the bed and sighed._

 _He knew that she'd likely angry with him in the morning, but couldn't just leave her alone like that. Besides, she settled down almost as soon as she was held. The tigress had been reduced to a sad, frightened, and lonely kitten. And well, Minato wasn't heartless enough to deny her the comfort of human contact._

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep exactly, but he must have. Suki of course had woken up before him because the universe obviously hated Minato Namikaze. He was rather fortunate that Suki had concluded on her own that nothing improper had happened or else, he might be dead… **AGAIN**!

Well if nothing else, she was capable of being reasonable. When she wasn't blinded by revenge anyway. That had always been the Uchiha Curse though. They felt things too deeply.

Whether it was love or hatred, they felt both emotions with equal intensity. When they were happy, they were ridiculously so. When they weren't, well the world had better watch out.

"Poor Obito." He sighs as he heads towards another bathroom to change.

He had gone shopping, not that long ago. It was only natural. He couldn't very well wear the same outfit indefinitely and Naruto's clothes were a tight fit on him. So it had just been more practical.

Speaking of practical, the blonde couldn't help but hope that this time around things would be different. Perhaps, Suki's ending would be a happier one than his former student's. While Obito had redeemed himself, he'd lived such a tragic tale for such a large chunk of his life that it made Minato wince.

How had his boisterous and somewhat clumsy student turned into the man that he nearly ended the world as they knew it? It was strange. He never would have thought that Obito would be capable of such things.

Though he supposed to some degree, everyone was. "This time though things will be different." They had to be different.

It was clear that Naruto was rather attached to his female teammate. Whether it was entirely platonic or not, he wasn't certain. Though Suki certainly didn't look at him like a lover and the fact that they had literally torn into each other implied that they probably weren't.

"It would be quite funny though." Minato chuckles.

If they ever managed to marry and have children, there was a possibility that a blonde Uchiha might be the result of such a union. Of course, the odds were slim. Blonde hair was a recessive gene, but still that would have been quite amusing to say the least.

He could just imagine Suki's horrified expression. Well better silly horror than real horror. The kind that she had obviously been experiencing the night before.

It was obviously going to be a long road to recovery. "She'll likely be the last to forgive herself." But she had Naruto. He was sure that his son would slap some sense into her, if all else failed.

Minato wasn't entirely sure that he would have the heart to do it. She looked too much like her mother. Which reminded him of Kushina.

He knew that was a stretch, but they had been friends. That was probably why. So no, he didn't think that he could actually do it. Well at least not outside training.

"Maybe that would be a good idea." He could encourage her to do some light training.

She had to get used to using her new arm anyway. Though he was a bit afraid that she'd overdo it. Subtlety seemed to be something that eluded that woman.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Naruto comes bounding in with Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi couldn't lie, he was both curious about what he might find and dreading it at the same time. Still, the fact that the house was still intact was a good sign.

"It's good to see you again, as always." He smiles at his former instructor.

Every day that he saw Minato was really like something out of a dream. He had never imagined that the Fourth Hokage and Naruto's father would be alive again. Well at least not outside the battlefield.

Minato smiles back. "And you as well." It did warm Kakashi's heart to see his old mentor back, though they still had a major problem.

Well potentially two problems. First, they had to decide who was going to be the current Hokage. Next, there was the Suki Situation as he called it.

He had no idea how those two were going to get along together. In the long-term, Minato should get his own place. Suki was a young woman and if she lived with the Fourth Hokage long enough, sooner or later people were going to notice and they were going to start talking.

Maybe, Kakashi could find him an apartment relatively quickly. Minato was old enough to be Suki's father, but he certainly didn't look it. The CopyCat Ninja wasn't comfortable thinking about his students in such a way, but there was no denying that they were both two very attractive, young people.

"Well the announcement was made and people are still celebrating." Kakashi smiles as he hands Minato a large sake of something. "You've received several invitations to help celebrate your return." That was an understatement. Several was probably hundreds.

Naruto grins. "You're really popular, dad!" Indeed he was. Though short of sending out a lot of Shadow Clones, Kakashi was at a loss for how Minato would be able to attend that many celebrations.

The Fourth Hokage took it in stride though. "I think that it would be best to just throw one grand celebration and invite everyone to it." That might be better.

"And I think it would be better, if you took back your position as Hokage." He'd never wanted to be Hokage anyway and it wouldn't be right to "steal" the title from Minato now that he was back.

Minato pauses. "I don't know. By all rights, I shouldn't even be here." Kakashi was about to protest that, but his Sensei cut him off. "It's the natural cycle of life and death, Kakashi. You know it and I know it." Unfortunately, that was very true.

The silver haired ninja had seen far too many people cut down long before their time. Many of them had been stars that had burned so brightly. Some were prodigies that had never made it to their 20th birthday.

Survival as a ninja was as much a matter of luck as skill. That was the cold, hard truth. The fact that Suki and Naruto were still alive, well that frankly amazed him. Having an arm blown off you wasn't something that many people survived. (Blood loss and shock could be very, very deadly).

"By all rights, I think everyone here should be dead at least a hundred times over." Suki shrugs and Kakashi nods in agreement. "You didn't get to live out your natural lifespan last time." It was odd to see Suki being the voice of reason for once. Hell must have frozen over. "You might as well enjoy this one and it will give the loser an excuse to gorge himself on ramen."

Kakashi chuckles. Now that, definitely sounded like the Suki that he had known since she was a Genin. Old habits died hard, it seemed. She just couldn't resist teasing Naruto. Not even with his father there.

"HEY!" Naruto gives her a dirty look. "Ramen is awesome!" He quickly forgets his anger though. "But she's right, there should be a party and it'd be funny as Hell to see Suki actually wear a kimono. Maybe even a pink one!" He grins evilly at Suki.

Minato shakes his head. "Suki, please refrain from calling my son a loser." Then he gives Naruto a look. "As lovely as I'm sure she'd look in a pink kimono, I don't believe that she wants to wear one." He chuckles. "So I would probably stop taunting the woman who can breathe fire."

Kakashi shakes his head in amusement. "Well Suki, how about I give you a hand with breakfast." He laughs. "If memory serves, cooking was never one of Minato's strong points and well Naruto only knows how to make ramen."

* * *

Suki nods and heads off into the kitchen with Kakashi. The two of them promptly ignore the protests of the blondes. After all, they had both expected them.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi gives her a serious look as he gets out some eggs.

She had expected that. There was no way that her former Sensei wasn't going to interrogate her in a situation like this. So Suki had come prepared.

Her strategy was a simple, but effective one. Answer honestly, but vaguely. Eventually, Kakashi would get the point. Well at least that was her hope.

"My arm still hurts." There was no point in lying about that. "Guilty is my general mental state." Kakashi would know, if she lied to him. So again, it was pointless. "I'm fine living with Minato though."

She probably shouldn't have been. This was the Uchiha District and Minato was definitely not an Uchiha, but she was. It was strange. She was normally someone who preferred being alone. It was just easier that way.

Despite that, even when they weren't in the same room…it was comforting. It was comforting to know that he was nearby. If she had been a child, he would have been her nightlight in the hallway. Well at least, if Suki Uchiha had been a child who was afraid of the dark anyway.

Kakashi sighs as he cracks open some of the eggs and gets some milk. "Well that's to be expected for your arm and it's going to take awhile before things go back to the way they were before you left the Leaf." Apparently, Kakashi was willing to lie though. "But you'll get there. Though I am pleasantly surprised to her that last part, this is only a temporary solution."

Things were never going to go back to the way they were before. She had been an angry and ignorant child. She knew nothing of the truth. Now that she did, Suki could almost understand why Itachi had lied to her for all those years.

It was easier to have a simple explanation, even a painful one. When he was the villain, she had a purpose. Suki understood what she was supposed to do and she had never questioned herself.

The world was no longer a place that existed only in black and white. "I know that it's going to take awhile for me to earn their trust again, if I ever manage it." She was lost in an infinite sea of gray.

A sea that was vast and unforgiving. Half the time, she was drowning. The other half, she barely kept her head above the water. Kakashi probably knew that though, but Naruto didn't have to.

It was her reaction to the last part that disturbed her most. Suki had actually been upset at the suggestion that Minato was going to leave her home relatively soon. She didn't know why.

"You'll manage it, but first you have to learn to trust yourself again." Kakashi messes up her hair affectionately. "That's the hardest part."

That was a lie though. She knew it immediately. She knew why. At the end of the day, Suki was slowly becoming accustomed to not being alone in her home anymore.

Whether it was merely because she was lonely or because it was Minato specifically, that was a little harder to determine. It was probably both, if she were to be completely honest with herself though. Minato was just naturally warm and forgiving and she was lonely.

She mock glares at Kakashi. "If you mess up my hair again like I'm one of your ninja dogs, Naruto and I won't be the only ones with arm transplants!" There was no real bite to that threat though and they both knew it.

Kakashi laughs. "Mmm, of course. I should have known." He feigns a somber expression. "Blowing up your arm is perfectly acceptable, but you draw the line at having your hair messed up."

Suki rolls her eyes as she nods with an equally faked serious expression. "That's right. I'm so glad that you understand." She sighs. "Now what was that you said about Minato?"

* * *

Back in the living room, Naruto was catching up with his father. He still couldn't believe that he was back and that he was living with Suki. The blonde wasn't sure which of those two facts was more shocking.

"So you're getting along okay then?" The younger blonde knew that his best friend wasn't really the most social person. "I mean she can be pretty cold at first, but that's just her defense mechanism or something. At least that's what Kakashi Sensei calls it!"

To Naruto's surprise, Minato actually laughs at that. "Well I do appreciate the warning, but I don't feel that it was necessary in this case." It wasn't? "Suki has been quite warm to me. You see son, Uchihas are a lot like cats."

Wait. What? Naruto really didn't get the whole cat analogy. So he just looks at his father blankly.

Seeing that his son didn't understand where he was going with this, Minato decides to elaborate. "They're strong, beautiful, and graceful. They're also naturally aloof creatures. Though once in awhile they do form colonies. The Uchiha Clan is a colony in a way." Minato smiles. "They only want to be petted on their terms and most of the time, they'd rather be left on their own to do their own thing. One just has to know how to read the warning signs. Whether you're going to deal with a contented housecat or a vicious alley cat, all depends on how well you read them."

It was at that moment, that Suki and Kakashi walk back into the living room. "Mmm I suppose there are worse things to be compared to than a cat." Naruto laughs as he notices how embarrassed his father looks at being caught.

Kakashi nods reassuringly at Suki as he places his hand on her shoulder in mock support. "Indeed. I suppose it's better than a snake. Hawks wouldn't be too bad though." He chuckles.

Suki's Summons. Yeah. Snakes still creeped Naruto out big time. He couldn't lie about that, but hawks were cool.

The younger blonde figured that he'd always associate snakes with Orochimaru. That was probably why they made him so uneasy. Though it was obvious that Aoda was a very dedicated Summon to Suki and at least he didn't require a hundred human sacrifices to show up. So that was something. Maybe, snakes weren't that bad.

"So what are we having for breakfast?" Minato smiles at them.

Suki was just full of surprises today. "Omelets and pancakes." Not only was she cooking, but she was also smiling.

A real smile. Not that smirk thing that she normally did. Maybe, she was finally going to move on from the horrors of the past.

That was a relief. Naruto had worried that she might not be able to do it. Honestly, he had expected her to try to slip off in the middle of the night, but she was still here.

That was a good sign. "Sounds great!" Naruto grins.

The last female Uchiha was still here and smiling at them. No wait. She wasn't smiling at him. Well not exactly. She was smiling at Naruto, but more so at his father.

That was weird. Maybe, they were becoming friends or something though. It'd probably be good for Suki to start forging some new bonds and as odd as it would be, if she started hanging out with his dad…he wasn't going to argue.

"Indeed it does." Minato chuckles. "Though I'm still not sure how we are going to organize this party and do you even own any kimonos Suki?"

Suki gives him a dirty look for that. It wasn't mean though. Wow. He was shocked. His father could get away with teasing the last Uchiha without a Chidori or a Fireball to his face. That was new.

"I have kimonos." She did?! "I just don't wear them often." Uh huh.

Naruto had never seen Suki in a kimono. She was either lying or maybe planning on borrowing one of her mother's?

Minato smiles. "Wonderful. Hmm. Now we'll need a date and a venue for the celebration." That was a good point.

There were probably going to a lot of people showing up for this party. Naruto had no idea where they were going to fit them all!

"Well, if Naruto helps with the Shadow Clone Jutsu, you can use my District." What?! Suki was voluntarily offering to share her District for a party?! "It has enough space and I'm not using most of it anyway."

He blinks. "Um yeah! Sure! I can do that!" Oh well. It was strange, but he definitely wasn't going to argue.

This would be good for Suki. She'd be able to interact with people and opening up her home would be a nice olive branch. That and this was going to be an awesome party!

Naruto was going to be sure to take lots of pictures too! He was never going to let Suki live it down. If she was wearing a kimono, she'd actually be acting like a girl for once. (Not that her gender was in doubt, but she was far more likely to throw a kunai than to put on makeup). This was going to be great! Believe it!


	4. Chapter 4

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. They really do inspire me to keep the unconventional pairings going. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 4

It didn't take long to organize the celebration. Minato chuckles as the day finally dawns and he sees Suki fidgetting that morning in front of a mirror. Though he couldn't entirely blame her.

"You don't need to worry about anything." He smiles from the doorway kindly. "You look beautiful." He doubted that she had worn a kimono on years.

Well at least, if his son's reaction to the suggestion was anything to go by. The poor girl must be self-conscious. Though he supposed he should stop referring to her as a girl in his head.

The woman had fought alongside his son against Madara and lived to tell the tale. She had survived getting her arm blown off and living in the Sound Village for years. That and well, the way she filled out that pretty little kimono was definitely not girlish in the slightest.

She jumps. "Minato!" He couldn't help, but chuckle. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" That didn't help matters. Now, Minato knew that he wasn't going to be able to stop laughing anytime soon.

In all fairness though, the Fourth Hokage hadn't really snuck up on her. The door was opened and he had happened to be walking down the hall. Was it his fault that he had seen her fussing over her kimono and couldn't resist teasing her?

"Suki, I'm disappointed." He feigns somberness. "A ninja must expect the unexpected. What if I had been an enemy ninja?" It was really the only way to redirect his thoughts.

He most assuredly should not be admiring the way she filled out that kimono! Suki was Naruto's age! She might be a woman, but she was far too young for him! That and he still mourned the loss of his wife!

That thought brings a sigh to his lips. Things would have been better, if Kushina had been revived. They both could have bonded with Naruto and lived the life together that they had been so cruelly denied.

She glances back at him, not even batting an eyelash. "I would have killed you." Well she might have looked like Mikoto, but she certainly took after Fugaku in one key area. Her response to threats.

"You're definitely your father's daughter." He smiles. "Fugaku rarely made it through the day without threatening to kill at least one ninja. Are you ready to go?"

Minato was already dressed in his new Kage Robes. They looked exactly like his old ones, but they were brand new. They kinda had to be. All his clothing was long since gone. That tended to happen when you had no need of it for the better part of two decades.

Suki's eyes widen and it was at that moment, that Minato realizes he may have made a mistake. Such a comment might have been an innocent musing on his part, but not to her.

No. This was a woman who had lost her father at a young age. "Forgive me, I did not wish to make you live unpleasant memories, especially not on a day like today." He smiles and offers her his arm.

It was unlikely that she had ever really _known_ the stoic Uchiha Patriarch that well and her childhood memories were likely rather fuzzy at best. He had basically dangled meat in front of a starving dog. That or catnip in front of a kitten.

The Fourth Hokage decides to be more careful in the future. It was unexpectedly kind of Suki to allow him to stay in her home while more long-term arrangements could be made. Reminding her of what she had lost, well that seemed a rather poor way to repay Suki for her hospitality.

"There's nothing to forgive." Suki takes his hand. "It's just I never really got the chance to know him." Her eyes were suddenly downcast as she sighs. "The fault wasn't with him though. He was a busy man." Was she trying to hide unshed tears, perhaps? "It can't be easy managing a Clan and the Military Police Force." And a Coup.

Those were the words that Suki was thinking, but Minato knew that it was unlikely she'd ever voice that thought out loud. Which was fine for him. It was painful for him as well.

There was a chance, that such a thing could have been prevented. If he had lived, the Uchiha Massacre might never have mattered. Minato knew that it was useless to ponder such things. One couldn't change the past, but that didn't stop him from doing so.

Minato shakes his head as he tilts Suki's head up. "I know that he was a busy man and in his mind, he was doing what he thought was best." Minato smiles at her. "But he was foolish in at least one regard. One should always make time for their children."

Suki smiles at him and Minato does his best not to wince. He'd never know for certain that he could have prevented it, but in his gut that was the Kage's belief. He could have spared this young woman and his son by proxy so much suffering.

"That's kind of you to say, but unfortunately the real world doesn't always allow for such things." She turns to head off.

Sadly, that was true. He had died before Naruto had even seen his first birthday. Time was a precious resource that no one really knew how much they had, but still that didn't mean you shouldn't at least try to make time for your child.

He forces a smile to his lips. "Speaking of the real world and children, I believe that we should get going." Minato chuckles. This time with sincerity. "Naruto has expressed more than a small degree of interest in seeing you in a dress and I can't in good conscience disappoint him."

"I suppose you're right." Suki rolls her eyes. "The loser would never let me hear the end of it, if I missed your Welcome Home Celebration." And with that, Minato shakes his head in amusement as he Flickers them both to the festivities.

* * *

Meanwhile Naurto marvels at the festivities. He couldn't believe how quickly it had all been arranged. There had to be at least hundreds, if not thousands of people flooding into the Uchiha District.

Everyone was eager to catch a glimpse of his dad. Which only made sense, of course! His dad was awesome! Believe it!

"Where are they?" He glances at Kakashi in concern.

Shouldn't they have been here by now? What was taking them so long. Then again, he guessed it was still kinda early.

It was just that this was a really big deal. Hell, even Kakashi Sensei had shown up early for once! That almost never happened!

Sakura smiles at Naruto. "Relax, I'm sure they'll be here soon." So had Sakura.

That made sense though. She was his teammate. It was only natural that she would want to meet his father in this world. The pinkette had met Minato once before, but that had been in another dimension.

Besides, that was that a different Minato. A normal Minato. This was the real one. His father wasn't ordinary! He was extraordinary and everyone was about to be reminded of that fact! Naruto just knew it!

"Yeah! I guess so!" Naruto smiles and that's when he notices them come Flickering in and his eyes almost pop out of his head. "No way! He actually did it!"

His father had somehow actually gotten Suki to wear a kimono. Granted, it was a black kimono with a red sash. Which were very Suki colors, but that type of outfit was not Ice Princess like and people were definitely noticing the fact that the Fourth Hokage had arrived with the last Uchiha in tow.

It kinda reminded Naruto of when Suki had shown up with Kakashi Sensei to the Chunin Exams! Now, that had been a dramatic entrance! Suddenly, everything went really quiet as everyone just started at them.

"Thank you, all for coming!" His father beams at the crowd.

He had to be using some kind of Jutsu. There was no way that his voice could boom that loud naturally. Right? Well either way, soon the sound of applause and cheers was almost deafening.

Kurama even complained about it. Not that the blonde was going to worry about that! His dad was back! The grumpy old fox could deal with the noise for awhile!

"LORD FOURTH!" Some random woman shouts from the crowd and Minato chuckles.

It was a damn good thing that Kakashi sauntered over to Suki and his father though. Two Hokages at once, should be able to calm things down. Well at least, that's what Naruto was hoping would be the case!

Kakashi smiles at the crowd. "Everyone, quiet." There was something very soothing about that cheerful smile behind that damn mask, Naruto notes. "I'm sure that Fourth has plenty that he wishes to say and we do have an announcement to make."

It was like magic really. Suddenly, the entire crowd went quiet again. You could have heard a pin drop.

"Thank you, Kakashi." Minato smiles. "For now, Kakashi will remain Hokage. However, if the Council approves it…I will reclaim my old position." There were loud gasps from everyone upon hearing that revelation.

To Naruto, public opinion seemed to be at least relatively evenly split. Some supporting Kakashi on the grounds that it seemed wrong just to take his title away and others, believing that it was Minato's by right. After all, if he hadn't died…there was a strong possibility, that he would still be Hokage today.

Kakashi waves his hand dismissively. "Minato and I have discussed this matter at length and this decision was reached with no animosity on either of our parts." That settles the crowd down.

Naruto wasn't an idiot though. Everyone was quiet for now, but he wasn't sure how long that would last. This could erupt into a power struggle. Damn it!

Suki apparently knew what to do though. She hurls a few fireballs at various torches scattered throughout the District. "Thank you all for coming." One of her eyes flashes ruby red and the other lavender. "As the Fourth has said, he appreciates your support. Please enjoy the festivities." _Or else._

His best friend might not have said it, but it was implied. That Rinnegan and Mangekyo spoke volumes. The Uchiha woman wasn't going to tolerate any fights breaking out in her District.

It was a strange image. Suki looked half ready to fight, yet she was wearing a kimono. A really girlie one at that. The colors were dark, but well it was the first time that Naruto really thought of Suki as a girl.

Unlike Sakura who had pink hair and engaged occasionally in "feminine" pursuits such as shopping for pleasure, makeovers, giggling, and flirting with boys, Suki had never done any of that. While the blonde had certainly known that Suki was a girl, it had just never been much of a factor because she _acted_ like a guy!

"Sakura, do you think that she's trying to impress someone?" Naruto walks closer to his friend. "I mean, she's pretty dressed up." So only Sakura would be able to hear him.

Sakura tilts her head thoughtfully to the side as if considering it. "Maybe." Sakura shrugs. "She does have a Clan she wants to restore or maybe, she just wanted to dress up for the occasion."

Maybe. Naruto doubted it though. He didn't like Suki _that_ way, but he knew when something was up. His best friend never dressed up that way. Sure, she wore something black to the Third's funeral that could be considered formal, but never a kimono like that before.

That wasn't just a casual kimono. Naruto knew the difference. Pervy Sage had told him wayyyy too much about women and women usually only dressed up like that, if there was someone they wanted to impress. The only question was who was his best friend trying to impress?

* * *

About an hour into the celebration, Suki was definitely feeling uncomfortable. She should have left the Leaf. She really should have.

The last Uchiha was not ready for all the stares and whispers. Her natural instinct was either get the Hell out of there or to fire off a few Chidoris, but the young woman knew that neither was really an option.

"Suki, are you alright?" Sakura walks over to her.

She wanted to prove that she had changed. Suki wanted to prove that she wasn't a monster anymore. Chidoring innocent people for natural reactions was most certainly not the way to do that!

She watches Sakura warily. "Yeah. I'm fine." That was a lie.

If it wasn't for the fate that two pairs of blue eyes kept glancing at her, she probably would have already fled. Naruto and Minato both seemed to think that Suki was likely to bolt and they were both right.

She shakes her head. "Not really." Suki sighs as she glances around. "How early do you think that I could slip away without being noticed?"

Sakura laughs and looks her up and down. "Wearing that, I'd say never." Suki feels her face burn slightly at the implication.

It was bad enough that she was the last Uchiha and that Suki had done so many horrible things, but now she had given the villagers another reason to gawk at her. Her wardrobe. Granted, it wasn't exactly the most scandalous outfit at the celebration, but she still felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb.

"I guess you're right." Suki sighs and shakes her head. "Do you think that it would look good, if I danced with Naruto or something? It might make it seem like I was less of a threat." She looks around warily.

Sakura smiles at her. "In this case, the more people that you dance with, the better." Maybe, that was a good point.

Before Suki could completely analyze this, Sakura shoves the other woman into the crowd and straight into Lee's arms. Suki blinks and stares up at the Taijutsu User in shock and some horror.

"Sorry about that." She glares back at Sakura. "I lost my footing."

Lee flashes her a blindingly bright smile. "That's okay!" He grins at her. "I'm glad to see you. I had heard that you were back and I'm glad to see that your Power of Youth has been restored."

Suki barely understood what he was talking about, but it sounded like the bubbly ninja was happy to see her for some reason. Whatever. She'd take what she could get.

"Thanks." Lee smiles and twirls her around rather quickly. "G-Glad you feel that way." Really, really fast. Suki was a trained ninja, but even she was starting to get dizzy.

Once it started, it almost seemed like it would never end. The music was playing fast and furious in a joyful way. Suki got tossed from one partner to the next.

Apparently, the fact that she was willing to dance with Lee had sent up some kind of signal. Actually, Suki was pretty sure the fact that she had been willing to dance with anyone had done that. Now, she was stuck dancing with whoever she was thrown to next.

Lee passes her off to Kiba first. Which was okay, she guessed. Akamaru was a cute puppy and surprisingly, Kiba wasn't a bad dancer. He was a little too aggressive in the way that he led though.

Not that Suki cared. "So you're back, huh?" Suki nods.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Minato socializing with whoever managed to push their way through the throngs of the crowd to welcome him back personally. The Fourth Hokage apparently had endless patience. That had to be exhausting!

"Yes, I am." There was no point in denying it as she dances with the Inuzuka.

Kiba shakes his head. "Don't run off again." That was amusing. Did the canine lover actually think he had some sort of authority over her? "Naruto's just gonna chase you down anyway and it is really, really annoying. I don't know, if you're serious about this new leaf thing, but I hope you are." He twirls her around.

Not as aggressively as Lee, but it was still rather aggressive. Suki didn't particularly care for it. "I'm serious about it. Thanks for the dance." Suki flings herself to the next person, not caring who it was. She just wanted to get away from Kiba.

"Umpf!" She bumps into someone soft, but hard at the same time. "Oh hey, S-Suki!" Choji.

That was unexpected. She could work with it though. He was likely to be a fairly neutral party and at least somewhat afraid of her. And as an added bonus, she doubted that he would spin her around as fast.

* * *

Kakashi chuckles as he watches Suki get passed around and around. It was a most amusing sight, but something else was capturing his attention. Minato's gaze had yet to leave her.

"You're worried about her." He glances at his Sensei, once the masses had finally allowed Minato a moment's peace to observe the celebration in relative quiet.

The odd thing was, more than once he had noticed Suki returning the looks. Well perhaps it was only natural. Minato was more likely than not going to be Hokage soon.

Suki's position in the village was rather tenuous at best. Adding a new Hokage (or old Hokage) into the mix, that just made her future seem even more uncertain. Minato's interest well that was slightly less easy to explain.

Minato nods and for some reason, Kakashi felt relieved. "She's lost much and the court of public opinion can be rather cruel." His eyes narrow. "Naruto suffered under it for possessing the Nine Tails and that wasn't even his own doing. I can scarcely imagine what she'll have to endure."

That was true, but the silver haired ninja sensed there was more to it than that. He wasn't sure what exactly, but it troubled him. Perhaps, it was merely a fatherly concern in a way.

"Suki is if nothing else, a survivor." Kakashi smiles as he flips a page in his book. "She'll find a way. I'm frankly surprised that she didn't leave. I know that her first impulse must have been to run off."

Not that the Hokage could blame her for that. He knew how harsh the judgment of one's peers could weigh on a person and Suki did have a lot to make up for. Even he wasn't entirely certain that the Leaf Villagers would ever let her do so.

Minato shakes his head. "I talked her into staying." He glances at her. "She looks so much like her mother. Kushina and Mikoto were good friends. That woman is also my son's best friend."

The blonde trails off, but Kakashi had received the message loud and clear. Suki was not only Naruto's best friend, she also reminded the blue eyed ninja of his late wife. That was a powerful combination.

"That's understandable." Kakashi chuckles. He didn't know why, but he felt that it was only proper to remind Minato about something. "That woman is as you said, like a cat. Be careful you don't become her scratching post. Suki has a bad habit of tearing into the ones who are trying to help her most."

Minato merely nods and sips some of the fine sake that was available at the party. That was something that Kakashi most heartedly approved of. After all, the man deserved to let his hair down after everything that he had been through.

* * *

Suki dances with Choji for a moment or two. He actually wasn't a bad dancer, but she soon gets flung off into Shino's arms. That one she didn't expect.

Choji had been terrified, but friendly. Shino was eerily quiet. "Hey, Shino." still he spoke more to her than she could ever remember him speaking before.

"Suki." He nods knowledgeably. "How is your arm?" And seemed at least moderately concerned about her well-being.

Which was a fact that surprised her. It surprised her a lot actually. "It's getting better." She didn't see a reason to lie.

"Good. Well it seems as though the Hokage wishes to dance with you." He tilts his head to the side. "Most likely for public appearance sake." And with that, Suki was practically shoved into Minato's arms.

She wasn't sure who was more mortified really. Her or Minato. It was a tough call. It was very odd to see a man who was old enough to be her father, but looked twenty-four…blush though.

Sadly, Suki was sure that she was also blushing. "Would you care to dance?" Minato was the first to get over his embarrassment. "It seems fate has decided that we should."

"Alright." She smiles at him. "Who are we to question fate?" Despite the situation, his smile soothed her.

There was just something ridiculously calming about him. While Naruto was a tornado, Minato was like a warm summer's breeze. Hmm. Now, that she thought about it, Suki wondered what his chakra nature actually was.

Like father, like son? Maybe, Minato also had a Wind Nature. That would be a bit odd since Naruto always fanned her flames so to speak. He provoked reactions from her, whether she wanted to give them or not. Minato was different though.

"That's a very good point." He smiles and slowly spins her around, allowing her to brush up against his chest, before spinning her again.

Finally, someone who could spin properly and not make her feel like she was going to pass out! The others really needed to take a few lessons from the Hokage, she decides.

She nods in agreement. "Yes, I thought so." This was nice, gently being spun around and pushing up against his chest with her back towards him. Well until he turned her around and they swayed to the rhythm of the music together.

"I suppose that would be why you made it." He laughs as they continue dancing. "Are you enjoying the party?"

She was now. Suki knew that it was absurd, but there was just something about those eyes. They told her that everything was going to be alright.

Which was stupid. She had looked into the same eyes on a different face for years. Naruto had inherited Minato's eyes and even his hair color. So what was the difference?

The last Uchiha smiles at him, despite her disturbing musings. "I am now." And she meant it.

For a few moments, she allowed herself to just enjoy the dance. It didn't matter that everyone was now staring at them. Suki didn't even notice. Her world had been reduced to a pair of beautiful blue eyes and the sinking feeling that she probably should stop dancing, but she didn't.

"Never thought I'd see Suki dance that much before." Naruto glances at Kakashi.

Kakashi smiles, but Suki was only vaguely aware of their conversation. "Well it's a celebration. Everyone is in a good mood since the war is over and your father has returned." That was true.

Thank goodness for Kakashi. He would keep Naruto from reading into it too much. Damn it. Why had she thought that?

There was nothing to read into. Minato was just being kind to his son's friend. It meant nothing in the grand scheme of things. That wasn't anything that she should feel the need to hide! So why did she?


	5. Chapter 5

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry, this one took me longer than I expected. I got side tracked by some of my other stories. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 5

The rest of the celebration proceeded normally and by the time it was over, even Suki was exhausted. That's right. Suki Uchiha was exhausted from a night of dancing.

It would have been laughable, if it wasn't so damn embarrassing. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice. Well except for Minato. He was looking at her with concern.

"Well thank you all for coming." Minato smiles at the crowd. "I really do appreciate it. I know that this is an unusual situation." That smile could melt a freaking glacier, Suki was sure of it! "Still, it is good to know that the Will of Fire still burns so brightly and that our bonds that exist between our people can not be completely severed, even in death."

 _Disturbing._ This feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach when she saw so many women outright gawking at Minato. It wasn't like the red hot fury that had once threatened to consume her. No. This was different.

It was a heavier feeling. Not as hot. More like irritated. Very irritated and to make matters worse, Suki wasn't even entirely sure why she felt this way. Though she did have a terrifying suspicion.

"Of course, Lord Fourth!" _Jealousy._ "We'll always stand beside you and Lord Sixth!" Was she actually jealous of some random women looking at Naruto's _father?!_

What was wrong with her?! Why did she care that some women were ogling Minato? He was firmly off limits for a million reasons. It shouldn't matter, but it did.

"I'm very happy to hear that." Minato smiles. "Everyone, please return to your homes or to your own private celebrations." He sighs as he looks around at the mess. "I'm certain that Suki would like her District back and this is going to take quite sometime to clean up."

Naruto grins at his father. "Don't worry, I got it! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" It wasn't the same though.

The younger blonde's grin was one of mischievous joy. It was almost endearingly stupid in a way. Minato's was like a gentle summer's breeze and sunshine. Warm and soothing.

Maybe, it was just the age difference. The Fourth was as man who had been essentially in his mid-twenties at the time of his death. She and Naruto were just teenagers.

"Though that will certainly help." He chuckles and so does the crowd as it begins to disperse. "That's one I haven't done in a long time. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

That didn't quite explain it though. She and Naruto had both been through so much. Somehow though, the darkness had almost refused to touch Naruto. He was a bit more serious now, but that was to be expected.

They had known each other since they were small children. Sooner or later, the blonde had to grow up at least somewhat. Minato was just in a different category though. Maybe, it was because he was a father and Naruto wasn't.

Suki shrugs and quickly does the Shadow Clone Jutsu as well. Minato was right about one thing. It was going to take awhile to clean this mess up.

* * *

 _Hours._ It took hours to clean up the District, even with the clones. Minato blinks. He loved the people of this village, but he had never seen another village who could celebrate to such excess before.

"That was crazy!" Naruto flails!

Minato had no idea where his son had the energy to flail, but he had to admit that he was impressed by it. His pink haired teammate was obviously about ready to fall asleep standing up and as for the Uchiha Princess, she wasn't much better off.

"Y-Yeah!" Sakura yawns as she stretches and then leans against a wall for support. "Crazy." Another yawn.

She was an Uchiha woman though. Far too stubborn to admit this, but her movements were slower than usual and a bit stiff. This generation had to be the most stubborn one yet!

"Suki, do you mind if I take the couch?" Kakashi smiles cheerfully at her. "It's late." Indeed it was.

The Moon was high in the sky and it wouldn't be long before sunrise. Minato had never been to a more exhausting celebration. Though it had been fun.

"Sure. Whatever." Suki nods as she heads inside her home.

Naruto grins. Oh boy. "Do you think we can stay too?" Suki hesitates, but nods. "Yeah. There are a couple more guestrooms." The Uchiha woman was clearly more cautious about letting his _energetic_ son sleep in her house. "Try not to destroy the place." And with that, she heads inside.

"Great! Thanks, Suki!" Sakura smiles as she bounds inside alongside Naruto.

* * *

About two hours later, everyone was finally settled in a guestroom or on the couch in Kakashi's case. Minato shakes his head and goes to check on Naruto and Suki.

He smiles as he looks into Naruto's room and sees the other blonde softly snoring. "Well that's one down." Thankfully, the war's horrors hadn't impacted his only child too deeply.

Well at least not on the surface. Minato did wonder, if maybe he just kept his inner demons to himself. And he wasn't speaking of Kurama. Still, he had another person to check on.

Suki. He head to check on her. "You know, you probably shouldn't sneak into my room in the middle of the night when the others are here." The Uchiha woman looks up at him as soon as he peeked his head into her room from her position on the bed. "People might get the wrong idea."

Minato figured that the Uchiha woman was only joking, but there was something very _adult_ about the way she had said it. "I doubt it." He smiles at her. "We live together and you are my son's best friend. Of course, I'm going to check on your well-being."

For a brief second, the blonde though the saw a mixture of hurt and anger flash across Suki's dark orbs. If it had been there though, the expression was gone as quickly as it had come. The woman could hide her emotions very well when she wanted to. Though she had the most expressive eyes that he had ever seen, when she wasn't using the "ANBU Face."

The ANBU Face was the ninja version of a pokerface. It was essentially a mask that you wore. A mask to hide your true emotions, but a more metaphorical one than the actual ANBUS wore.

"Mmm. No, that's not what they'll assume." Suki shakes her head. "Things are never that easy with Team Seven." Here, Minato couldn't resist chuckling at her exasperated sigh.

"And what do you think will happen?" He looks at her with amusement.

Suki pauses as she debates about her answer. "Kakashi might figure that out, but he'd never let us live it down, if he caught you sneaking into my room like this." True enough. "Naruto would get nosey." Also likely true, but for good reason. "And Sakura will concoct some crazy fantasy that will likely end with wedding bells."

Minato laughs at that last part. Though to his alarm, it was somewhat forced. He felt drawn to her and that disturbed him. Dancing with Suki had been far too easy. It should have been a silly thing. Dancing with your son's friend, but instead his eyes had wandered to her hips one too many times.

It was only natural, he supposed. When a man saw a beautiful woman that he was going to look. Still, she was not Kushina and this wasn't his time. If anything, he should be trying to nudge her and Naruto towards each other. These thoughts were just wrong and if Fugaku was alive, he'd probably chuck a fireball at his southern region for even thinking them. (And rightfully so)!

"Well I'm flattered that you believe she would think that I'm so eligible. As for Kakashi, it'd just be good-natured ribbing and Naruto has a healthy curiosity about the world, is all." He smiles at her.

Suki raises an eyebrow. "You really missed the way they looked at you, didn't you?" To this, Minato just shoots her a confused look.

"They were of course, happy to see me." He nods, remembering the celebration in vivid detail. "As they would be to see any Hokage who came back to life. I'm afraid that I don't understand what you're referring to."

Suki just shakes her head and winces as she rubs her foot. Her sandals had apparently been long since discarded. Poor girl's feet probably ached, after all that dancing.

As she was rubbing her undoubtedly sore foot, Minato goes and sits on the bed next to her. "They were practically drooling." Oh. That! "It was pathetic."

He chuckles at her. "I didn't notice. I suppose coming back from the dead does make one drown out the minor details." It wasn't as if Minato was looking for a second wife, after all.

The blonde had more than enough on his plate between figuring out who was going to be Hokage, bonding with his son, and getting caught up with well everything. "I don't know how it's possible for you and Naruto to both be so different and yet, exactly the same." She shakes her head in disbelief and at this, Minato grabs her legs and places them in her lap. "Minato, what are you doing?" The Uchiha woman looks at him confusion.

"It's rather obvious that a night of dancing took its toll." He smiles and rubs her feet. "Believe me, I was in agony as well. I find a nice bubble bath or massage works wonders in a situation like this." His hands glide up and down her surprisingly small and dainty looking feet. "Though I do wonder in what way are you referring to?"

Feet that he knew could very well crush bones with powerful kicks and rival some of the swiftest ninjas in the world in terms of speed. "You're both oblivious." Suki seems to almost purr at the rub though. "You can't tell when someone likes you." Just like a cat.

For all her huffing and hissing, Suki didn't seem to mind physical contact all that much. He wouldn't have blamed her, if she shoved him away. Though she didn't seem to be in any hurry to do that. Probably because she really was in that much pain.

It was one thing to fight for hours or even days on end in battle. Adrenaline would kick in and block out the perception of pain or fatigue to a certain point. Afterward though, well that was never any fun.

"That's not entirely fair." He laughs at the thought. "I just had other things on my mind." Was it his imagination or did she sound a bit jealous and even territorial when she mentioned those other women? "And who is it that has feelings for my son?"

Suki had said that they were both oblivious. That meant someone was carrying a torch for Naruto. That was interesting to say the least and Mianto knew that if he didn't ask about it, somehow Kushina **would** come back to haunt him!

"Just a little bit higher." Suki sighs in pleasure and Minato glides his hand higher up, towards her calf. "Her name is Hinata. She's the Heiress of the Hyuga Clan." Such shapely legs and he really needed to stop thinking these thoughts.

Wait. A Hyuga? Minato wasn't exactly sure how that was going to work. He remembered the Hyugas. They had a caste system within their Clan. Branch Members were essentially little more than slaves. Naruto would never be able to tolerate such a thing.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Tell me more about this Hinata and is Naruto aware of the dynamics of Hyuga Clan life?" Minato knew that odds were greater than not, that Suki already knew at least a little about what went on inside the beautiful walls of the Hyuga Estate and it was far from as beautiful as the exterior might suggest.

"She's nice." Suki sighs in contentment at the rubbing. "Very nice and painfully shy." Well shy by Suki's Standards didn't mean much. Minato doubted that shyness had ever been an issue for the woman. "She blushes and faints around him a lot."

Blushing he could see, especially at this age. Fainting, well that was a bit concerning. "Maybe, I should have a talk with him." Save the poor girl a lot of trouble.

"Maybe." Suki sighs in pleasure. "That felt amazing!" Though she slides her feet away from him. "Want me to return the favor?"

Neither of them noticed a shadow walking past the door. A shadow that belonged to a certain CopyCat Ninja. "No. That's fine. There's no scoreboard." He chuckles. "A woman's pleasure should always come first." Nor did they hear Kakashi twitch and fall over in shock at Minato's words! He was going to have to talk to them about this in the morning!

* * *

The next morning, everyone was in the kitchen and having breakfast. "So what do you think they're going to do about the Hokageship?" Sakura sips on some orange juice.

Kakashi sighs and shakes his head. "It's hard to say really." That was an understatement. "Though Minato and I are going to stop by the Council and see, if they've decided anything. They've surely, heard of the Fourth's return by now." Sakura could only nod in agreement at that.

Minato nods as he finishes his breakfast. "Right. We might as well get this over with." He sighs and stands up, giving Naruto a brief hug before heading over to Kakashi. "You ready?"

Kakashi nods as he stuffs a piece of toast into his mouth. "Ready." And with that, they headed off together.

Minato was walking alongside Kakashi, when the Sixth Hokage decides just to be blunt. "Minato, you were my instructor and as such you're someone that I will always admire, but I have to admit that I heard something disturbing last night."

Minato raises an eyebrow. "What did you hear?" The silver haired ninja knew that this was a delicate topic, but it was best to get it out of the way now. Not knowing, would drive him to madness.

It would take them a few moments to walk the distance to the Council. They were alone. This was the perfect time to get to the bottom of everything that had happened the night before.

"I heard Suki praise you for being amazing and offer to _return the favor_ last night when I was heading to the kitchen to get a drink." He hoped that somehow he had misinterpreted everything, but Kakashi wasn't sure how.

Minato blinks and just gapes at him. "Kakashi, I gave the girl a foot rub." He shakes his head as if he couldn't believe his former student. "That's **all** she's not used to dancing that much. It may seem silly, but dancing can be more exhausting than the battlefield sometimes!"

Kakashi lets out the breath that he hadn't even known he was holding. "A foot rub?" That was a relief. "My apologies, I shouldn't have assumed things. You're likely still in mourning in a way and Suki has never really shown an interest in anyone romantically. My mind just jumped to conclusions that it shouldn't have jumped to."

He shakes his head. "It was…a natural assumption." Minato sighs heavily and looks a little guilty. "Sneaking into her room at such an hour and only overhearing that part of the conversation must have been rather suggestive, but I assure you that nothing improper is going on."

The silver haired ninja nods. "Good to know." He felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off his chest. "Again, I do apologize."

Minato smiles. "It's alright. It's flattering in a way, but let's not tell anyone about this conversation." He shakes his head as they head into the building where the Council was located. "I wouldn't want to embarrass her."

Kakashi nods his head in understanding. "True enough. She'd likely Chidori us both." And they both chuckle at that thought because each man knew it was very much a real possibility.

* * *

Back in Suki's house, Sakura was helping the Uchiha woman do the dishes while Naruto was outside, tidying up whatever they had missed the night before. And Sakura had every intention of taking advantage of this fact.

"So the guys are all gone." She was going to find out what was going on.

Why had Suki dressed up so much for the celebration? Was Naruto right? Did Suki actually _**like**_ someone?

That would certainly be a first. Suki had only ever paid much attention to her Clan in one form another. Either by adoring her big brother Itachi, hating him, adoring him again, trying to avenge them, or something. The pink haired woman couldn't remember Suki ever looking at a boy that wasn't somehow related to a battle.

Suki nods as she gets out some soap. "Mhm." It was strange to see her teammate doing such mundane tasks. The last time, she had seen Suki do something this normal had been at the Waterfall Village when they were conducting trash removal and the night before, when Team Seven had been cleaning.

Sakura included Minato in Team Seven because he had lead another version of Team Seven. Back when Kakashi was a student and not an instructor. It was difficult to imagine, but she knew that it had once been so.

"So why did you dress up for the Welcome Home Party?" She glances at her teammate slyly. "Or should I say who did you dress up for?!"

Suki blinks and looks away. Though Sakura didn't miss the fact that the Uchiha's normally ivory white skin now had a slight rosy pink tint to it. Suki Uchiha was blushing!

Hell must have frozen over or the medic was about to see a pig fly past the window. Wow. Sakura had never thought that she would actually see this day. It was almost unbelievable in a way.

"I dressed up for the occasion!" Suki gives Sakura a dirty look. "It's not every day that a Kage comes back from the dead."

That was a good point, Sakura concedes. Though it happened far more often than one would really expect thanks to the Reanimation Jutsu. Sakura doubted this was what Tobirama, the Second Hokage, had in mind when he created that Jutsu.

She smiles and nods. "Yeah. True, but you dressed up with someone." Sakura would just have to press forward. "Even Naruto was wondering about it." Suki was going to get angry, but Sakura couldn't help it.

She wanted to know. Suki was her teammate and if she liked someone, that was a big deal. Besides, they were friends! She should try to help the other person find Mr. Right!

"Sakura, you're being annoying." Suki scoffs as she begins washing dishes rather viciously. "There's no one that I dressed up for." Sakura didn't know that people could wash dishes viciously, but Suki somehow managed it. "Unless you count Minato since it was his Welcome Home Celebration." She rolls her eyes.

Hmm. There was a chance that Suki was just embarrassed about the "accusation," if you could call it that. Though Sakura doubted it.

"Alright." Sakura sighs and shakes her head. "If you say so."

She really wished that Suki would confide in her more. Sakura could remember being really excited when they were placed on the same Genin Team. The only Genin Team with two girls, but it had all been in vain.

Suki either didn't like having friends who were girls or had been too focused on revenge to care about such things. Now, that it was all over, the pink haired woman couldn't help, but worry for her friend.

Would Suki ever really seek out bonds? The only ones she seemed to have were with Naruto, Kakashi, Team Taka to a certain extent, and loosely her. Everyone else, well they seemed to matter little to Suki in the grand scheme of things.

"I do say so." Suki nods.

The woman was trying to turn over a new leaf. Sakura was sure that Suki would jump to her defense or any Leaf Ninja's defense at this point, but beyond that…well it was a more mixed bag. (And that was being chartiable.

Sakura smiles at her. Wanting to encourage the other Leaf Ninja. "It's okay, if you did though." Sakura pauses, not wanting to offend Suki. "I mean, if you dressed up for someone special."

Suki shakes her head. Sakura probably meant well, but she knew better. The last Uchiha knew better than to confide in anyone about things like this.

She wasn't even sure there was anything worth confiding over. Minato was kind, he chased away her nightmares, danced with her, and gave her a foot rub. That was all just kindness. Nothing more.

"I'll keep that in mind." Though Sakura would probably keep poking and prodding at her, until Suki gave her _something_ to work with. "I just wanted to wear the kimono because it belonged to my mother and it was a special occasion." Suki smiles at Sakura. "My mother was friends with Naruto's father. So I thought it'd be appropriate."

Maybe, friends might be stretching it a bit. Mikoto Uchiha had been friends with Kushina. Kushina was Minato's wife though and Minato seemed to speak of the deceased Uchiha Matriarch fondly enough. So friends might be a stretch, but it was probably accurate.

Sakura blinks and then hugs Suki. "Oh God!" What was with this hugging?! "I'm so sorry! I didn't even think of it that way!" Did NONE of her teammates understand the importance of respect someone else's personal space?! "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories!"

What bad memories. Oh wait. Sakura meant her mother. "You didn't." Suki sighs. "It's alright. I still miss them." Every day. "But the pain isn't as sharp as it used to be. Minato says they found peace."

Her teammate nods sympathetically. Thankfully, it wasn't pity. Suki wasn't entirely sure what she would have done, if it had been.

"Well that's good." She looks around. Obviously, something was weighing on Sakura's mind. "It can't be easy. Living here. Alone with all the memories." Oh. So that's what Sakura wanted.

Suki shakes her head. "Sometimes it's hard." She shrugs though. The other ninja wasn't sure how to explain this, but she would have to give it her best shot and leave it at that. "But it's the best way I have to be close to them and I'm not alone anymore. Minato is staying here too."

For now. The words echoed profoundly in her way in a way that frightened Suki. She should be happy that Minato would likely be getting his own place soon, but she wasn't.

The very thought was almost enough to trigger a panic attack. She was becoming entirely too dependent on him. As long as he was around, the demons were kept at bay and so was the darkness.

"Yeah. Well that's good." Sakura smiles. "Naruto's dad is a lot less…hyper than him." She laughs.

Suki could only smirk and nod in agreement at that. Maybe, Naruto would mellow with age though. It didn't matter. She had two blondes in her life. One to chase the nightmares away and the other to drag her into the light kicking and screaming. In that way, she was very lucky.


	6. Chapter 6

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Sorry that this one took so long to update. I got sidetracked by some of my other stories again. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Shura is an OC. I don't know how large a role he will have in this story, but I wanted to prevent confusion. He's not cannon.

Chapter 6

 _There was something seriously wrong with her._ Why was she doing this to herself? Suki really should know better than to indulge in whims like this, but for some reason…that wasn't stopping her.

Two days had passed since Minato's Welcome Home Celebration and the Fourth Hokage had offered to help her rebuild her District. Of course, Team Seven and Taka were going to chip in as well, but for the moment it was just the two of them.

"I got the nails." Suki smiles at him as she hands Minato the box. "They were hiding in one of the cabinets."

It was just the two of them and Suki had just been introduced to the _glory_ that was a shirtless Minato. That and an annoyance known as teenage hormones.

Of course, she had seen shirtless men before. That just went with the territory of being a ninja. Such a sight had never elicited much of a reaction to Suki, unless she was sizing up her opponent or trying to asses if a chest wound was going to be fatal.

That wasn't the case with him though. "Great." Minato smiles at her.

Not at all and that was not good. It was just hard not to look when he was parading around half naked. She had no idea why she was reacting this way.

He wasn't her opponent. Suki didn't need to assess him. Minato also wasn't injured. So she didn't need to be worried about chest wounds either.

No. She was just admiring the aesthetics and that was wrong. "Mhm. So I'll get started on some support beams." Absentmindedly noting that he was attractive was one thing, but staring was another.

"That'd be good." Minato chuckles as he watches her with amusement. "Buildings generally need those."

It was like he was taunting her. Had he noticed her staring? What if Naruto's father had caught her staring?!

Damn it! This couldn't be happening! "I t-think we're going to need some more though." She really needed to get out of there before she did something stupid.

He smiles at her again. "Yes, I'd say that's a safe bet as we are rebuilding an entire District." Wow. He really was as oblivious as Naruto.

Like father, like son. Mercifully, this time it worked in her favor. Suki hadn't been caught staring at that sun kissed skin or those biceps. Or those abs. Those were really nice and she was really getting off track here!

"Probably." She forces herself to smile back at him. "I'll be back as soon as I can." And before he could protest, she begins to make her way out of the District and towards the rest of the village.

Her instincts said to run, but her mind knew better. Running would make Minato suspicious. So she compromised at a half run.

* * *

Meanwhile Sakura was having Ramen with Naruto. Something was definitely up to Suki in her mind, but the girl was a vault. Her only hope was that maybe somehow, the other female member of Team Seven had confided in Naruto.

"Wow." Naruto grins at Sakura. "It was really nice of you to treat me to Ramen!"

With Naruto, things were always easy. It was so easy to know what made him happy and what upset him. In that way, he couldn't be more different than Suki. Perhaps, that was why those two had always clashed.

The pink haired woman nods. "Yeah. I figured that we should probably celebrate the end of the war more." She figured her conscience could live with that explanation.

What she was doing was a little sneaky, but the medic really couldn't see another option. This was truly her best shot to figure out what was going on with Suki. Besides, she doubted Naruto would ever complain about free Ramen!

"Yeah!" He grins. "Especially now that my dad's back!"

Sakura smiles and nods in agreement. "Yeah. That's true." It was nice to have the Fourth Hokage back.

Now, there was a man who had died before his time. It was strange to see someone who looked like they were twenty-four walking around with a grown son. Though she was happy for both of the blondes!

 _"Unless you count Minato since it was his Welcome Home Celebration."_ Suddenly, Sakura hears Suki's voice repeat inside her head.

That couldn't be it! She had reasons to dress up! It was a formal celebration in her district and her parents had been friends with Minato. That didn't necessarily mean that Suki had _feelings_ for Minato, did it?

"Naruto, have you noticed anything strange about Suki lately?" Maybe, the subtle approach would be best.

The blonde tilts his head as if considering it. "Well, yeah. Now that you mention it." The ninja nods his head energetically. "She seems a lot…calmer somehow?"

Yeah. That was definitely true and at first, Sakura had pawned it off to he war being over. Now, she wasn't so sure.

Was it because of him? Had Naruto's father somehow helped Suki? Well one thing was for damn sure, the last Uchiha hadn't worn a kimono before Minato had shown up.

That might be just a coincidence, but Sakura was beginning to find that less and less likely. "Yeah. I think the Fourth is helping her." Naruto would never believe something as ludicrous as that though.

The medic would have to test the waters and see, how the blonde responded. After all, no one knew Suki and Minato better than Naruto. If something was really up, he would have noticed.

"Yep!" Naruto grins. "I'm shocked by how well they're getting along, really." So was Sakura. "I never figured that Suki would be someone who would willingly share their home, but it looks like I was worried over nothing."

That implied there could be something there. It was far from definitive proof though. She'd need more than that to ask Suki about it.

The way the two had danced had been shockingly cozy though. Sakura hadn't even known that Suki knew how to dance, but apparently she did. Then again, maybe she shouldn't be surprised. Say what you want about Suki, no one could deny that she was very graceful.

"Me neither." Well if she probed much further, she'd have to tell Naruto everything. "Well order whatever you like. It's on me." And she didn't want to do that just yet.

"Really?" Naruto beams. "Great!"

She would tell him everything eventually. Sakura just didn't want him to charge off and confront Suki about it. If the raven haired woman did have feelings for Minato, nothing would scare her off faster than that.

"Yep!" Sakura smiles at him.

Naruto orders a bunch of Ramen and starts eating. "So after we eat are you going to tell me what's going on?" He smiles at her.

It would have been impressive at any other time. That the blonde was somehow capable of inhaling Ramen and talking, but not now. No, now…Sakura was trying her best not to choke!

"W-What?!" She manages to stammer out.

Her teammate just shakes his head. "You bought me Ramen for seemingly no reason." Naruto laughs. "So I know something is up and I'm pretty sure it's about Suki. So you might as well just tell me!"

Damn. When had Naruto gotten that perceptive? That or maybe, she was getting just a little too predictable.

"Alright." She sighs in defeat. "If I tell you though, you have to promise not to run off without a plan!"

Upon hearing that, those sapphire blue eyes sparkle in delight. "Yeah! I promise." Naruto grins at her like Choji would grin at a barbeque. "Believe it!"

Well that was as good as she was going to get. Naruto was probably the most honest person that she had ever met. If the blonde said he wasn't going to go off halfcocked, she believed him.

"Okay, here goes." Sakura takes a deep breath. "I think Suki might have feelings for someone, but I don't have any proof." At least, not yet.

* * *

Minato continues pounding in some nails. "This is going to take awhile." Even with clones, but still. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Clones would make things go faster. Faster was always good. After all, he wasn't called the Yellow Flash for nothing.

"Would you like some help?" Someone softly calls out to him.

It was a voice that he couldn't place, but he felt like he might have heard it before. Probably from the war.

With that in mind, he turns his head to the side and blinks as he sees three people. One was a very large man with orange hair, another was a white haired man with impossibly sharp teeth, and finally, there was a girl with glasses whose vibrant hair vaguely reminded him of his wife.

Minato smiles at them. "Well some help would be appreciated, but who are you people?" He doubted that Suki just allowed anyone to come into her District at any given moment.

His homecoming had likely been a rather special occasion. It must have. Otherwise Naruto wouldn't have seemed so shocked.

The large man smiles. "I'm Jugo." He then pointed to the other man. "That's Suigetsu." Right. "And that's Karin."

Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. Where had he heard those names before? Oh right! Taka! These people were Suki's teammates!

Well that explained why they felt it was safe to just waltz right into her District. They must have had at least passable team dynamics for Suki to have kept them around. So it made sense that Taka was here now.

"I'm Minato." He smiles at them. "Though you probably already knew that." It was more likely than not that they had attended his homecoming.

Well that or recognized his face on the mountain. Honestly, he thought his face looked a little too stern on that mountain, but Minato digressed. That wasn't what was important. What was important was that he was recognizable.

"Yes, we did." Karin blinks and blushes.

At first, he didn't understand why Karin was blushing. For a moment, Minato thought it was a case of sunburn. After all, red heads tended to sunburn rather easily.

"Oh will you quit your drooling?!" Suigetsu rolls his eyes at her. "Sheesh! The guy is old enough to be your father!"

Definitely not sunburn then. That was a blush. Sheesh. Maybe, Suki did have a point. Maybe, he _was_ a bit oblivious.

In his defense though, Kushina had always been the aggressor in that respect. He might have approached her first for friendship and saved her, but when it was time to take their relationship to the next level, well the red head had known what she wanted and she want for it.

"I AM NOT DROOLING!" Karin smacks Suigetsu upside the head.

Which was a good thing because Minato didn't have a damn clue about what to do at that age. All he knew is that girls liked flowers, candy, stuffed animals, jewelry, and that sort of thing. His knowledge about the other sex back then had been disturbingly basic.

So it was probably a good thing that he had paired off so early with his wife. If he hadn't, well Minato would have likely made a fool out of himself back then.

Jugo shakes his head in amusement. "Forgive them." He smiles at Minato. "They're always fighting about something."

Minato nods in understanding. They were a bit like Obito and Kakashi in that way. Now, those two had fought like cats and dogs. If it hadn't been for Rin, they both would have killed each other off long before they hit their 20th birthdays.

Speaking of birthdays, he had no idea what he was going to do about his own. Should he celebrate his next birthday as his 25th or his chronological birthday?

"It's alright." He smiles at Jugo. "Believe me, I more than understand how such things go."

* * *

Several hours later, the Moon was high in the sky when Taka and Minato finished working. Suki had returned awhile ago with more nails only to find that her team was helping an army of shirtless Minato's work on repairing her District.

Needless to say, Suki had spent the rest of the day trying not to blush or stare too much. Though Karin didn't seem to have any issue doing both of those things. Whether or not the red head actually thought she had a chance with Minato was unclear, though it was rather obvious that Minato viewed her as family (of sorts). So that wasn't going to go anywhere.

"Are you hurt?" Suki watches Minato wince as Taka finally leaves.

He shakes his head. "My shoulders are just a bit stiff. I've been dead for awhile." The blonde chuckles as if he thought that was a hilarious thought. "So I'll likely be stiff for awhile."

The Uchiha woman shakes her head and pushes him onto the couch. "Sit, stay, good Hokage." Suki laughs as she sits on the couch behind him.

He was facing sideways and so was Suki. That meant the other ninja had direct access to his shoulders and neck. A fact which she was apparently all too happy to take advantage of.

"Arf! Arf!" He chuckles as he sighs in contentment from the shoulder rub.

For someone who was obviously more used to using her hands to kill people than to seduce them, Suki certainly was gifted in the art of massage. That much he was more than willing to admit.

Suki laughs and continues. "It's the least I can do." Not really. "I don't think you'll ever know how grateful I am to you."

He tilts his head at that. Grateful to him? Why? Because he was helping her to rebuild some buildings? That seemed a stretch.

"As happy as I am to hear that, I must admit that I am a bit perplexed." He smiles at her. "Why are you so grateful to me?"

Suki pauses slightly. That's how Minato knew that something was weighing on her mind. Something important, but the Uchiha woman was struggling to find the right words.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have left that night in the hospital." Suki left out a shaky breath. "And Naruto wouldn't have been born. I would have never found my way out of the darkness without him."

That was the cold hard truth and Suki knew it. She had been a prisoner to her rage and grief for years. In some ways, she still was. Though it was getting better and it was thanks in large part to Minato.

She wanted to delude herself that it was just because he was friendly. That Suki was merely happy to have someone else living with her, but the Uchiha woman knew that wasn't true. She had traveled with Taka for months on end and never felt this sense of peace before.

Minato turns around and faces her. "You would have found your way out." He smiles. "I know you would have. Though I am certainly glad to hear my son made it easier for you to do so."

Suki just nods. That wasn't the truth, but she'd let him have his delusions. It seemed almost a crime to shatter someone's idealism. Hers had been utterly destroy years ago. She wouldn't take it away from someone else.

"Maybe." She whispers, wanting to believe he was right.

He smiles at her. "So I was thinking, how many candles do you think I should have on my birthday cake?" The blonde chuckles. "Twenty-five or my real age?"

Suki tilts her head as she considers the question. "Twenty-five would be better." It'd be a lot easier on her conscience. "You look twenty-five and that's the age you died at. So it's more accurate."

There was no need to count the time he had spent in the afterlife. It wasn't as though Minato could share it with anyone. Well not without violating some very fundamental laws of nature. People weren't supposed to know of such things.

"Alright then. Twenty-five." His smile never wavers. "Oh and don't worry. I'll find a new place soon."

Her eyes widened at that! Minato wanted to leave?! Suki was going to be along again! No!

"W-what?" She stares at him in shock.

* * *

Elsewhere in the Leaf, the Council was meeting to discuss well the Hokage Situation. That was what they were calling it and for good reason. The Leaf had never been in a position like this before!

"Well I think it's only right we give the position back to Minato." Homura could see no other option. "It's his by right."

Koharu shakes her head. "Kakashi should lead. Minato's time has passed." That and it would be far harder to predict what he would do in any given situation. "Kakashi shouldn't be forced to relinquish his position over something that was beyond his control."

Upon hearing this, Shura sighs. He was the man who had been appointed to the Council after Danzo's death and it seemed, he was doomed. Shura was forever doomed to be the tiebreaker between the three of them.

"I will need time to ponder this matter." The most diplomatic response he could think of. "You've both brought up valid points."

If he wanted to keep this job, it was important not to make an enemy of either them. Unfortunately, this time he understood the reality of the situation perfectly. Shura was going to have to choose.

Should he side with Lady Koharu or Lord Homura? Minato or Kakashi? Which side would he choose and how long could he possibly stall for time?

"Of course." Koharu nods her head. "This isn't a decision to be made lightly." She smiles at him. "Please take all the time that you need."

That smile didn't fool him though. Shura knew the truth. That woman was a viper and she could strike at a moment's notice.

Homura nods in agreement. "Of course." He also smiles. "Let us end this session for now. The hour is late."

"That sounds like a fine idea." Shura sighs. "I'm afraid that at this hour, all I want is a good glass of sake and some rest."

It was smart to make them underestimate him. Shura wasn't foolish. The nail that stuck out the most was often the first to get pounded down.

* * *

"I said that I was going to find my own place." Minato smiles at her.

He didn't understand why she looked so panicked. Was she truly that afraid of living on her own? It seemed unlikely. Suki had spent most of her life alone.

Suki shakes her head and looks at him with almost pleading eyes. "What if I said that I don't want you to go?" Those eyes were going to be the death of him, Minato decides.

Not because of her Sharingan or even her Rinnegan though. The expression in them. So tragically beautiful no matter the hue.

"I think we both know that it wouldn't really be proper." For at least a million reasons. "As you said earlier, people would talk." And she was his son's best friend.

Whatever attraction he felt to her, needed to be reigned in. That would be much easier, if they weren't living together. Proximity was just proving him with more opportunities to do something that he shouldn't. Act on the attraction.

"People are already talking." Suki shakes her head. "I'm me and you came back from the dead." That was a fair point.

"Well I wouldn't want to hold you back." Minato shakes his head. "Surely, at some point you desire to find someone and to restore your Clan?" That would be impossible, if he lived with her.

What sort of man would feel comfortable about that situation? Knowing that his lover was living with another man? Almost none.

Suki sighs as she shakes her head. "That's sweet of you to worry about my future like that, but there's no one like that." She looked so utterly alone at that moment.

The beautiful woman sitting across from him looked like such a lost kitten at the moment. So innocent, vulnerable, and incredibly sad. Which was ridiculous.

Minato knew enough about Sukli to realize that she was far from vulnerable or innocent. Though she was most certainly sad. His heart ached for her.

He was fully aware of what that girl had gone through. "There's always someone like that, Suki." Like many ninjas, she had suffered immensely and most of it wasn't her fault. "You just haven't found him yet."

 _Kind._ Minato was always so kind and ridiculously optimistic. It was sweet. It was as if he really was the Sun given human form.

He radiated warmth. "I don't know, if that's true." And she was drawn to him like a moth to the flame.

Suki should know better, but she couldn't quite pull herself away. It was as if she had been living in a cruel, bitter winter all her life and the Sun had just decided to announce itself. Was it so wrong to want to bask in its glow for a few minutes?

"So there is someone then?" Minato looks at her. "Someone that interests you, but you aren't sure if they return your feelings?"

She nods dumbly. "Maybe." What else could she possibly say to a question like that?

It was one thing to bask in the warmth for a few minutes. It would be another thing to actually act on it.

"Then you should tell him how you feel." Minato smiles at her reassuringly. "You'll never know, if you don't try."

"He'd probably hate me, if I did." If Minato was actually capable of such an emotion. "That or he'd never speak to me again."

Most likely the latter, Suki thinks to herself. Minato would probably find polite excuses to avoid her afterwards. It would be the smart thing to do.

"I doubt that he'd hate you, Suki." His smile was still there. "Most men generally don't get upset when beautiful women flirt with them."

She shakes her head at that. "You're probably going to regret saying such a thing." The Uchiha woman scoots closer until she was sitting in his lap and wraps her arm around his neck. "Just remember, you asked for this." And before he could respond, Suki captures Minato's lips in a heated kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I wasn't planning on updating this so soon, but I was blown away by all the responses. So I figured I'd update this one early. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Sasuke (well Suki) in my view is a very impulsive character. When he/she sees something they want, they go for it. Thus while the transition may seem very subtle, I view it as at least somewhat realistic. Minato of course, is the more cautious of the two. Still, I imagine that's someone who largely follows his instincts as well and really who can resist a gorgeous Uchiha woman sitting in your lap ;)? Happy reading.

Chapter 7

Minato wasn't sure what he expected when he encouraged Suki to tell the one she loved how she felt, but this wasn't it. No. The feeling of her lips on his own had probably been the furthest thing on his mind at the time.

 _"Just remember, you asked for this."_ Her words replayed in his head as he enjoyed the kiss.

He really shouldn't be enjoying it, but Minato wasn't a man who believed in lying to himself. So he wouldn't. The feeling of her soft and warm lips against his own was made him feel like a fire was racing through his blood.

The good kind of fire though. The kind that both soothed and exhilarated you all at once. Perhaps, he should have expected this was what kissing an Uchiha would be like. Their Clan had always been closely associated with the element, after all.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this." He manages to whisper between their heated kisses.

Suki nods slowly as she traces her thumb over his bottom lip. "You're right." Of course, he was right. "You still kissed back though." Unfortunately, that was also true.

It didn't help matters that she was still touching him. That Suki was now looking at him with one ruby red eye and one that was an otherworldly shade of lavender. Her eyes were both filled with enough uncertainty and desire that it almost took his breath away.

She was afraid of rejection and rightfully so. This wasn't right. He might physically be twenty-four, but the fact of the matter was he was a grown man and she was just beginning to blossom.

While most in the ninja world wouldn't bat much of an eyelash at this age difference, it was more than just physical. "Yes, I did." It was also spiritual.

He had a grown son who was only a few months younger than Suki. What would the village think about this? What would Naruto think about this? Even worse, what would _**Kushina**_ think about this?

"You regret it." Suki sighs as she turns her head away from him. "I shouldn't have done that, but I want you to know that you aren't being unfaithful to her."

Suki was a perceptive little thing. That was probably part of the reason why she had managed to defeat men like Orochimaru and Danzo. She knew what he was thinking. That or at least she suspected it.

He sighs as he looks at her utterly dejected form. One minute she had been full of life and passion and the next, the last Uchiha looked terribly guilty. It was painful. It was like watching a fire be snuffed out right before his very eyes.

Minato supposed that was technically true. Marriage was until death do you part and well, they had died. He would always love Kushina. He still did with all of his heart and yet, he was drawn to Suki.

"What you did wasn't wrong." He didn't want Suki to think that she had done something wrong. "You were right. I was the one who encouraged you." He reaches out to her and cups her chin lightly in his hand, urging her to look at him.

Suki's eyes soften, but they were now obsidian black instead of ruby red and lavender. That made him sad in a way he couldn't properly articulate. It was like seeing a tigress caged or something. It just wasn't right.

"It was wrong." She shakes her head. "You're going through a lot." Suki sighs as she rattles off what a lot consisted of. "Coming back from the dead, bonding with Naruto, the debate over who should be Hokage, mourning the fact that Kushina didn't come with you, and then there's me."

Well all that was true. She really was a perceptive one. Maybe, that was part of the attraction.

"Yes, that's all accurate." He smiles at her as he cups her face more. "Though you and Naruto have both brought me great joy since my return."

For the most part, the Yellow Flash was absolutely thrilled to be back. Admittedly, there were some problems such as the Hokage Debate and the fact that Ksuhina wasn't with him. Still, all in all he was quite happy about this turn of events and he didn't want Suki to harbor the delusion that he wasn't.

"How have I brought you great joy?" Suki looks at him in confusion.

So he would quickly correct that false assumption on her part. "Well there is the obvious." He smiles at her. "You're my son's best friend. So your presence makes him happy. Which makes me happy."

Suki nods at this. Though it felt like a hollow explanation even to his own ears. He was going to have to be more honest.

"Is that all though?" She whispers.

"No." He shakes his head. "Despite everything, you've opened your house to a stranger and you do make me feel very needed."

Minato knew that she hadn't been lying before. Suki really had been about ready to leave the Leaf again, but his words had stopped her. That thought was as lot more satisfying than it should have been.

Suki nods slowly. "Well good." She shakes her head. "Maybe, it would be best for you to get your own place though. It seems Itachi was right."

"What was he right about?" Minato tries to ignore the stab of pain he felt at her words. "What did he say to you?"

She smiles ruefully. "He always called me his foolish little sister." Oh. Well that wasn't so bad. "And he was right. It was foolish of me to kiss you. To think that you could ever want me in that way." That most certainly was not the case! "You probably view me as a child."

He shakes his head. There were many things that he thought about Suki Uchiha. That she was childish wasn't one of them.

"That's not true at all." Minato pulls her into his lap. "The problem isn't that you're foolish or that I view you as too young." He brushes his lips against her own. "The problem is that I don't." And with that, he kisses her.

* * *

Naruto still couldn't believe it. Sakura actually thought that Suki liked his _dad_! That couldn't possibly be true! Could it?

"I've been thinking about what you said yesterday." The blonde eyes his friend warily as they walk around the village together. "About Suki." And my dad.

The words remained unspoken, but the implication hung heavily in the air. Naruto wasn't a guy who spent much time reading between the lines, but he knew that Sakura was the type of woman who did that. She'd surely pick up on it.

"Yeah?" His friend dares herself to look up at him.

Yeah. What was he supposed to say to such an outrageous proposal? First of all, the thought of Suki liking anyone _that_ way almost defied all logic. It just wasn't a very Suki way to feel about someone. Secondly, his father?! His best friend had feelings for his _father_?!

Naruto shakes his head. "I don't know how to feel about it." He wanted Suki to be happy, but with his dad? "Though we should probably figure out if it's true first, before deciding what to do." That was just so _weird_.

He wasn't angry about the idea. No. Naruto was just _stunned_.

"I don't really have any proof." Sakura sighs as she looks at Naruto with apologetic eyes. "It's all circumstantial at best, but it's pretty compelling."

Uh huh. So Sakura was more or less going on a hunch. Well Naruto wanted Suki to be happy. If she could find that with his dad, then maybe that would be okay.

Of course, he was getting ahead of himself. That was assuming his father felt the same way. Then again, none of this might not matter any way. There was a good chance that Sakura was wrong. That Suki didn't have feelings for the Fourth Hokage!

"Alright." Naruto nods at his friend encouragingly. "What do you got?"

The medic braces herself and continues. "Well she's a lot calmer now and she actually wore a kimono to his celebration." Right. Naruto had wondered about that too. "When I asked her about it, she tried to come up with an excuse." Wearing kimonos wasn't exactly normal Suki behavior.

"What'd she say?" The blonde needed to know.

"That it was his Welcome Home Celebration and that Minato used to be friends with her parents." Well that made sense. "And she said that she didn't dress up for anyone, unless you counted Minato because it was his Homecoming."

That all made sense. Still, it sounded like Suki was trying way too hard to explain away her choice in attire. Sakura might be right.

Well they'd just have to do some investigating. "Okay. That's a little suspicious." Maybe, he should ask Kurama about it. "I'm gonna ask Kyuubi to weigh in on this."

Sakura looks at Naruto in confusion. Not that he could blame her. Most people didn't understand just how powerful the Nine Tail's nose really was.

"I don't want to go into detail." The sapphire eyed ninja shivers at the very thought of doing such a thing. "Kurama has a very good nose though." Sakura would probably punch him, if he did. "He can tell when people _like_ each other." And that would fucking hurt!

That would really hurt. Sakura had gotten way stronger since their Genin Days. The woman had really blossomed under Tsunade's instruction. He supposed that made sense in a strange way though.

All of them had learned a lot from the Legendary Sannin. Pervy Sage had amongst other things, taught him the Rasengan. Granny Tsunade trained Sakura to be a damn good medic and made her a lot stronger physically. The girl's punch could now create freaking craters. And then there was Suki.

Sakura blinks at that. "Really?" Yeah. Naruto had had the same reaction at first. "That's kinda creepy."

The fact that the Sannin had kidnapped Suki made Naruto want to scream. He'd likely always hate Orochimaru no matter what, but the blonde couldn't argue that he had made Suki stronger. It was strange how closely Team Seven's Fate had been tied to the Sannin, really.

"Yeah." Naruto nods in agreement. "I'm not denying that, but whatever works." He grins at Sakura. "We'll figure out what's going on!" He knew his grin was only growing wider, but he couldn't help it. "Believe it!" The two of them were now on a very important, top secret S Class Mission together! This was exciting!

* * *

Meanwhile Shura was meeting with Kakashi. The best way to make an informed decision was to speak with both men. So that was exactly what he was going to do.

"Thank you, for taking the time to speak with me." Shura smiles at the silver haired man. "I know that you must be very busy. What with the Fourth's return and all."

Shura's hair was just as gray as Kakashi's, but he hadn't been born with a head full of silver hair. No. He had earned every single strand by surviving for far more years than he had ever had any right doing.

His green eyes scan Kakashi's searching for any sort of sign as he resign himself to his fate. Sooner or later, Shura would bet he one who would decide if it would be Kakashi or Minato whole ruled the Leaf Village and that was a rather daunting prospect.

The Sixth Hokage merely nods at him. "It's my pleasure." Well that and the other man shoots him a cheerful smile.

Shura wasn't sure how someone could smile so easily underneath a mask in a way that was easily seen, but the CopyCat Ninja managed it. Love or hate the man, Kakashi was a ninja of many talents.

"I'm quite certain that I don't need to tell you what matter I wish to discuss with you." It was best to get straight to the point. "As it stands, there are three members on the Council and we have two Hokages living in the same village." The Hokage would likely be more forthcoming that way.

Kakashi nods in agreement. "Yes, I'm aware of that." He sighs as he leans back in his chair. "The math just simply doesn't work."

Yes, that much was obvious. What was less obvious though was what they were going to do about it! Clearly, something had to be done!

"Have you spoken to the Fourth about this matter?" That might make things easier. "Has he indicated a preference to you?"

The silver haired man nods his head once again. "I have and he has." Kakashi closes a familiar looking book on his desk and braces himself. "He believes that I should lead and I believe that he should lead."

Oh Dear. That didn't help at all. How was he supposed to make a decision when the two Hokages couldn't even come to a consensus.

"There can only be one Hokage at a time." Shura shakes his head. "The Third retired and passed the position onto Minato." That was different than having two active Hokages at once. "This isn't the same thing."

Kakashi pauses as though he was deciding his next words very carefully. "I'm aware of that and I'm also aware that you're the tiebreaker." He shakes his head. "You wouldn't have come here today, if you weren't."

"Yes, that much I'll freely admit to." Nothing else though.

"I want you to choose him." The silver haired man looks out the window at a bird that was flying high through the sky. "He's better suited for the role. This was what he was born to do and I just stumbled into this seat." He shakes his head. "I never sought it out."

The implication was clear. Kakashi would rather be free to fly where he pleased, but would Minato go along with it? Shura didn't know, but he was going to find out.

* * *

Suki's eyes widen as she feels Minato pull her into his lap and kiss her. She didn't really understand what was going on. At first, he had kissed her and then the Fourth Hokage had seemed like he was going to do the responsible thing. Let her down gently, but now he was kissing her!

He was really kissing her! Suki had never been kissed like this before. No one had ever kissed her on purpose and certainly never with in a way that left her breathless.

"Your brother was wrong, you know." He smiles at her between kisses as he caresses her cheek. "I'm the foolish one. Not you."

Suki shakes her head. Her lips still tingled from where Minato's had touched her. Pleasant shivers were running down her body and she ached in a paradoxically good way. She ached for the first time in her life to be touched in a way that she hadn't before.

"Maybe, a little." She whispers as she brushes her mouth against his. "We both know that you can do so much better than me." In a ghost of a kiss. "But maybe, we can be foolish together."

So this was what it felt like. Lust and desire. She'd never really experienced it much before Minato. There had been fleeting imprints of it, but never enough to really capture Suki's attention.

Minato was different though. "I'd like that, but we should go slow." In a very big way and Suki could tell her felt the same.

"Are you sure that you want to go slow?" She whispers hotly into his ear, before leaving a tail of kisses down his jaw. "Because it doesn't feel like you want to go slow." And over his neck while grinding over the impressive tent that had formed in his pants. "It feels like you want me."

Her old boldness shocked her. Suki had never sought out bonds after the Massacre, let alone intimacy. And if it had ever occurred to her to do so, she never would have been so eager to jump into someone's bed and even now, she doubted that she was truly ready to give herself to anyone.

It was just that he made her feel so _good_! His kisses felt good. His arousal brushed up against her like that, even through his pants…felt good. He soothed away her nightmares. He was just so incredibly warm both in terms of the heat of his skin and his kind nature. Perhaps, it was only natural that she would want more of this feeling.

Minato chuckles at that. "You're a rather sassy one." Though he couldn't deny the accuracy of her statement. "As I said before, most men don't mind it when a beautiful woman flirts with them."

Try as he might to be sensible about this, there was no denying that she was beautiful. One couldn't ignore that very obvious fact. Her hair was black as any raven's feathers and came all the way to her slender waist in slightly feral strands. Her skin was ivory cream in color and reminded him of the Moon. When her eyes were their "natural" color, they were darker than the night sky itself.

The fact that she was currently nestled in his lap made it hard to ignore certain other things about her appearance. Suki might have been a young woman, but she had most certainly blossomed beautifully. It was rare to meet a female ninja with such a curvaceous form. Her body was a wonderful series of contradictions as far as he could see.

"I've been called a lot worse than that." Suki laughs softly.

Her skin was soft and warm, but he could feel the lethal muscles underneath his fingertips. Suki's body was well toned and lean in most places, but her womanly curves were rather pronounced.

His mind knew this was a bad idea, but his body was rather distracted at the moment. Minato knew that he'd gone too far to turn back now though. If he did, it'd likely devastate the woman in his arms. That and as much as the blonde wanted to deny it, he found that he didn't _**want**_ to turn back.

He shakes his head in amusement. "Well as the saying goes, well behaved women seldom leave their mark on history." And she was far from that.

Suki nods in agreement as goes back to kissing his neck. It seemed like she wanted to explore. The desire was definitely there, but her touches while sensual were tentative. For all her battle prowess in this area, it seemed she really was a complete innocent.

"I guess that's one way to look at it." Suki smiles against his neck.

He sighs in contentment. "Did you know that I was once your Sensei's instructor?" He eyes Suki.

Her expression was now understandably perplexed. It must have seemed like a rather odd time to bring such a thing up.

"Yes." She tilts her head in confusion. "What does that have to do with us?" Suki pauses and then blinks. "Are you worried what he would think?"

No. Well yes, but that wasn't his main point. Minato really needed to take control of this situation.

"Yes and no." He smiles at her as he caresses her cheek tenderly. "He was my student and he's still my comrade and friend." Kakashi would always hold a special place in his heart. "So of course his opinion matters to me, but it wouldn't stop me from pursuing you…if that's what we both want."

Suki smiles at that. She felt so relieved as she kisses his hand. Thank goodness.

She didn't want to lose the one man she had ever felt a romantic connection with over her former Sensei not approving of their relationship. That just wouldn't be fair. Suki wanted Minato to accept or reject her advances based on what he did or didn't feel for her. Not someone else's opinion.

"Well that's good." She smiles.

He nods as he brushes a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm saying that I'm used to being an instructor which is good for us." Minato kisses her cheek. "Because we need to go slow and there are lot of things that I don't believe anyone has ever really bothered to teach you about relationships."

He had a point. Though it did conjure up some rather erotic images. "I think I understand where you're going with this." She nods. "And I promise that I'll be a _very_ good student." She purrs into his ear.

Gods and Goddesses help him! The woman was an innocent, but she was also a natural seductress. "I'm sure you will be, but I am still moving out for the time being." He'd never be able to take it slow, if they were living in the same home.

Suki frowns at that. She obviously wasn't happy about him leaving and part of him was screaming at himself for even suggesting the idea. Still, there was a chance that this would pass and he had to follow that assumption.

"You're right." He looks at her with the utmost sincerity shining in his eyes. "I do desire you and it's a bad idea for the two of us to be together, but if we do this…we have to take things slow."

Suki bites her lower lip at that. She didn't like the sound of that. It sounded like Minato was attempting to give her a rather subtle brush off.

"You're hoping that you'll come to your senses or that I'll be reasonable and drop this matter." It wasn't a question. "You might come to your senses, but I don't think that I will." She shakes her head. "I tried to ignore it. You're my best friend's father, but I can't. If you told me no though, I'd respect your wishes."

He really should tell her no. Minato knew that would be the smart thing to do, but for some reason...he just couldn't. Maybe, he would find the strength to do so later or maybe, this was the beginning of something wonderful.

"Maybe, a bit." He shakes his head. "Still, I do feel drawn to you. In a manner similar to how the tides feel towards the Moon, I suspect."

She surprises him by kissing him again. "I see you as more similar to the Sun than the Ocean, but I don't mind being viewed as your Moon." This woman was likely going to be the death of him (again).

Oh well, he thinks to himself as he returns the kiss. At least he would die with a smile on his face, before returning to the afterlife's embrace.

"You speak as though you believe that you've already given yourself to me." He chuckles, after returning to the kiss. "My Moon?"

Suki hesitates for a moment and then nods. "Yes, Your Moon." A few seconds pass before she deems it safe to continue. "You were my first real kiss. I wouldn't give that to just anyone."

The romantic admission warmed his heart. It also told Minato that he needed to be very careful. It would be all too easy to break Suki's heart, even if he did so unintentionally.

"Well as you have probably figured out, you were not my first kiss." He chuckles, trying to lighten the mood. "Though I can promise you this. I will always be honest with you."

Suki smiles at that. "Good. That would be nice." Honesty wasn't something she was used to for the most part.

There were some exceptions like Team Seven and Taka, but overall most people she knew had wanted to manipulate her in one form or fashion for her entire life. Even Itachi.

Itachi had lied to her. He had pretended to be a cold-blooded killer and told her to nurse her hatred. To kill him. And for what?! So the Leaf's dirty secrets could remain hidden for the dream of a false peace?

She still loved him dearly, but Suki still didn't understand her brother. "I'm glad. Now, I will move out as soon as I can." Not even in death. "If what we feel is more than a fleeting physical admiration and the warmth of friendship, a little distance shouldn't hinder our passion for one another."

Suki shakes her head in amusement. "I can see why you were a Kage." Just like that, all her bad thoughts had been banished. "You're very good at getting your way." It was like magic.

"Being a persuasive speaker is one of the greatest assets any Kage can have, yes." He smiles at her.

"Oh I'm sure that you can be very _persuasive_ when you want to be and you do have a great _**ass**_ et." Suki smirks as she playfully squeezes his backside to make her point.

Minato laughs and kisses her nose. "Very clever." And dangerous.

It was far too easy to envision a scenario in which he fell in love with Suki. Such a thing would be very dangerous, but Minato knew that it was a very real possibility. And yet, he couldn't stop kissing her. This would either end blissfully or in misery.


	8. Chapter 8

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I know that I haven't updated this one in awhile, but that was because I got sidetracked by some other stories. I also have some new ones out and a poll up, if you're interested. Anyway, I think you've all waited more than long enough for this. So happy reading!

Chapter 8

Two days later, Naruto arrives in the Uchiha District with Karin and Sakura by his side. Those two were definitely going to help him find a place for his dad and discover if Suki actually liked Minato that way!

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Karin tilts her head. "Just showing up like this unannounced?" She watches anxiously as Naruto taps on the door.

It was strange knowing that his dad was alive and that he was actually living with Suki. Neither of them seemed to mind all that much, but he knew that eventually his father would want to move out. If for no other reason than to stop the rumors that were likely already flittering about.

Naruto just grins at her. "Yeah." He was sure. "Don't worry. Dad will keep her from Chidoring us in the worst case scenario." Well at least that's what he hoped!

It took a moment or two, but eventually Suki opens the door and tilts her head at them. "Well if you want to see your father, he's in the shower." Though it was obvious she was a bit more perplexed about Karin. "Jugo and Suigetsu didn't follow you this time?"

Naturally, Naruto couldn't really blame her for being baffled. He rarely saw Karin without at least another member of Taka around. It was something of a security blanket, he supposed.

"Apparently, Suigetsu drug Jugo off to a weapons shop." Sakura rolls her eyes. "So they'll likely be gone all day."

That was true. Naruto had never met anyone who was more obsessed by swords than Suigetsu. Anyway, they still have two important missions to accomplish today. They had to find his father a new place and figure out what the deal with Suki and his father was (or if there even was a deal at all).

Suki just nods at that as Minato comes down the stairs with his hair still wet. It was bizarre. It was almost like his best friend was married to his dad or something.

 **"Kurama, can you tell?"** Naruto was still hoping that the Nine Tails would solve this mystery!

Of course, even if he knew that didn't meant the demon was actually going to tell him. _**"I'm surprised he hasn't mounted her yet."**_ Nevermind. Apparently, the Nine Tails was feeling very generous today.

Naruto suddenly feels sick. He wanted his dad to be happy and he wanted Suki to be happy, but he did not need those mental images of them _together_ that the fox's response had triggered within his mind. Yeah. He definitely could have lived without those.

 **"You're sure that they like each other or are you just messing with me?"** The second option was a very strong possibility.

"Oh Naruto." Minato smiles as he walks over and embraces his son. "Good morning."

The blonde couldn't really blame him, if that was the case. It must get boring being locked inside someone else's head all day, but he really wished that Kurama would take him more seriously outside of battle!

 _ **"The way he's looking at her hindquarters speaks for itself and her eyes have yet to leave him."**_ Oh now that was just gross!

His dad was apparently checking Suki out and the feeling was mutual. Right. So now, he needed to figure out what he was going to do about this. Obviously, he would have to do something.

"Morning." He grins at his dad.

Sakura decides to take some initiative which was good because the sapphire eyed ninja was now feeling more than a little tongue-tied. "So we were wondering, if you wanted any help apartment or house hunting." The pink haired woman smiles at Minato. "We probably know more about which places are available now more than you do now. No offense."

Minato chuckles at that and nods. "No offense taken." He smiles at them. "Well I wouldn't mind having a look." He glances at Suki. "Would you like to come with us." To which she surprisingly nods.

Suki was voluntarily hanging out with them. He didn't have to beg or drag her off or anything. It really was true then. His best friend was either in love with his dad or she liked him. A lot!

"Great!" Karin smiles. "So let's get going then!"

That was all that needed to be said, it seemed before they were heading out. Well now that he knew the truth, Naruto was definitely going to have to talk to Sakura about this and see what she said!

* * *

"This is totally badass!" Suigetsu grins as he examines one of the blades on the other side of the village.

Jugo nods at him. "It's a nice sword." Then again, all the swords looked nice to him.

He didn't see much of a difference between one and the next other than size personally. Though he'd never say that in front of his friend. Suigetsu would probably take that as some kind of blasphemy!

"You bet it is!" Suigetsu smirks at him as he waves it around.

He was probably testing the feel of the blade or something like that. Apparently, expert swordsmen could notice a difference by testing the blade.

Jugo had never bothered with such things. As long as he could pick it up and it could do damage to the target, well everything else was an afterthought. That and he could make weapons out of chakra. So there had never really been a need for him to do more than that.

"I wonder why the Fourth Hokage is living with her?" That's when Jugo hears someone talking about Suki and Minato.

A Chunin woman. He could tell by her uniform. There was nothing remarkable about her. From her long brown hair to her matching eyes and to her build, everything about the woman just screamed average.

A second ninja shrugs. "Zara, I don't know." Well and apparently her name was Zara. "It could be as simple as she had the space available in her house or perhaps, he doesn't trust her not to run off again."

Nothing remarkable, except her personality it seemed. "Do you think she's sleeping with him?" Jugo twitches at that question. "That she bewitched him? I've head that Uchihas can do all sorts of things with their eyes."

He was Suki's shield. He wouldn't allow anyone to talk about her like that! "I don't think that the Fourth Hokage is the type of man who would be interested in a woman who is the same age as his son." A fair point, but even if Zara was right, she had still been enormously disrespectful. "Though I suppose physically he is the age he died. So maybe that wouldn't matter and if that's the case, she wouldn't need Genjutsu to seduce him."

 _SLAP!_ "How dare you say such a thing about the Fourth?! That's borderline treasonous Kaemon!" Jugo didn't see how.

"Owe!" Kaemon as he was apparently known glares at his companion. "You can't slap me for stating the obvious. She is a beautiful woman." He pauses and adds. "Insane or not!"

Suigetsu must have apparently overheard the commotion because he tries to hold Jugo back. It was no use though. The gentle giant had already gone into Beast Mode so to speak. The scales had been tipped and they hadn't been tipped in Zara's favor.

"He would never bed a traitor, if he was in his right mind!" The dumb bitch didn't even realize what was about to happen. "How could you say such a thing?!" And that's when Jugo struck, sending her flying with a quick smack to her back!

She went flying at least three feet backwards and into a rack of thankfully, kunai pouches. Otherwise she could have gotten seriously hurt.

"Well you know, if you weren't such a gossiping old hag, he probably wouldn't have lost it." He rolls his eyes. "Jugo, this isn't cool though." The Hozuki looks up at his friend with concerned eyes. "So knock it off. You definitely do not want Suki to know you're knocking people over for running their mouths about stupid shit!"

Zara gets up and glares at them. "You're such savages!" The woman apparently didn't know when to quit and that only infuriated Jugo more.

"Zara, stop picking a fight!" Kaemon though, well somewhere in the back of his mind, Jugo notes he seemed to have more survival instincts.

Suigetsus sighs and the raging ninja feels a sharp tap to the back of his neck before everything went black. "Sorry about the commotion." He looks at the shopkeeper. "My friend here has a medical condition."

The shopkeeper was a pretty young blonde. "A medical condition?" Probably a civilian. "What condition excuses him attacking someone?"

"He has an adverse reaction to jealous sluts badmouthing his friends." He smirks as he throws Jugo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Amaya. Suigetsu was pretty sure the shopkeeper's name was Amaya. "I can understand getting upset, but that's no excuse to go around slapping people!" Well Amaya was now giving him a rather dirty look.

"Exactly!" Zara glares at them.

"Sorry. It just drives him absolutely crazy. I have to admit that I have similar tendencies sometimes, but you know I'm learning to be more accepting." Suigetsu smiles at Zara menacingly. "After all, useless trash like that only makes us look even more cooler." And before any of them could say anything, Suigetsu heads off while still carrying Jugo over his shoulder.

He really hoped no one was stupid enough to say such things in front of Suki because the Ice Princess would get really angry. And when Suki got angry, she made Jugo's dark side look like a cute, cuddly kitten. Which meant, the Leaf would be lucky if it was still standing by the time Suki was done with the likes of Zara and those like her. Jealous, catty bitches.

* * *

By the time the Sun was setting, Suki was exhausted. They must have looked over at least two dozen apartments and half as many houses. It seemed that as soon as people heard Minato was looking, they were all too eager to offer him a place to stay. For free.

"I'll have five bowls of Ramen!" Naruto grins at the old man who owned the Ramen Shop.

It was kind of them though it meant that Minato was a little spoiled for choice. Apparently outside of battle or his office, the man was rather indecisive. That or he was just humoring Sakura and Karin who were way too into the whole apartment (or house) hunting thing in her opinion.

Lets make this simple. Did it have four walls, a roof, was it structurally sound, and did it have enough room for your needs? If yes and within your price range, take it. Suki didn't see what was so ridiculously complicated about the whole affair!

"One bowl please." Sakura, Karin, and Suki all order at once.

Minato chuckles at the unity and smiles at the shop owner. "I'll have two." Apparently, being dead could work up one Hell of an appetite.

The civilian nods and heads to the back to get their orders. "Ramen Fetishes are genetic." Suki shakes her head in amusement.

"Well I wouldn't say that I have a fetish for Ramen." Minato smiles at her warmly. "I just like it, but I do have _strong_ preferences for other things." He subtly runs his hand up her leg and Suki was trying her head not to blush.

He was a Leg Man then. Good to know. Actually, maybe he liked more than legs. Minato certainly enjoyed kissing. Wait she was getting distracted her.

The Fourth Hokage really should not do things like that out in public. They were together now, but they hadn't made any formal announcement. Hell, Naruto didn't even know yet!

Naruto grins cheerfully. "Really, like what?" Completely oblivious as always as far as Suki could tell.

Thank goodness for that. She wasn't sure what she would say to Naruto when the time came. Her best friend was a very accepting person, but this might be a bridge too far. Would the younger blonde view it as Minato cheating on Kushina?!

"Oh I'm quite fond of the color red." Minato beams at him.

Damn. That was a nice save. Thank goodness that Naruto didn't get it.

Suki wasn't really sure how that was possible considering who the man's Sensei's had been, but she wasn't going to argue. She wasn't quite ready to tell the younger blonde that her new favorite hobby was making out with his father (and that Minato was disturbingly good at foot rubs).

Naruto nods as he slurps some noodles. "Yeah. Red isn't bad." He smiles at him.

That's when an elderly man walks into the Ramen Shop. One that Suki realized as being Shura. He was a councilman. A fact which immediately set her on edge.

"Ah. There you are Lord Fourth." He smiles as he walks over to him. "Would you mind terribly, if I borrowed you from your party for just a moment or two?

Minato glances at them apologetically. "Well I don't see why not. I'm sorry." He smiles at Naruto, Karin, Sakura, and Suki. "I'll be back in just a bit." Though the last Uchiha was probably imagining it, she liked to believe that he was smiling extra brightly at her.

It was a silly and romantic notion, but Minato did have that affect on her. So this was what it was like to have feelings for someone that went deeper than friendship and camaraderie.

"Alright!" Sakura nods as the others do the same and Minato makes a swift departure to just outside the back of the shop with Shura.

* * *

A few moments later, Minato was frowning. One moment, he had been enjoying breakfast with his son, friends, and Suki and now, he was caught in a power struggle once again.

"And you say that you're the final vote?" Minato didn't envy the man.

Of course, someone had to be the tiebreaker in situations like these. That was why there were currently three people on the Council. That way decisions would always be either completely in agreement or at least two out of the three would agree. Majority rule.

Shura nods. "As you can imagine, it puts me in a rather difficult position." That was putting it mildly. "Either way, if word gets out I will be beloved by half the village and despised by the other half."

It was a complicated question. Technically, he should be Hokage. Then again, Kakashi shouldn't lose his seat because the laws of nature had been violated either.

"I will have to speak with Kakashi more on the matter." He sighs.

Shura shakes his head. "The Sixth Hokage has made it rather clear that he would much prefer you to reclaim your seat." That didn't surprise Minato, but he would still feel guilty.

His student was so different these days than how he had been on the other Team Seven. Carefree most of the time. Though Minato suspected that a good portion of it was an act.

Either way, the man wasn't suited to be sitting behind a desk half the time. It would end up driving him crazy and Minato had never particularly minded the administrative aspect of the job.

"If what you say is true, he'll tell me as much when I speak with him and in that case, I will happily reclaim my position." There was a chance the other man could be lying to him though.

That was why, he was planning on verifying his story. It was always best to double check in matters this important.

Shura smiles. "Well that would certainly make my job much easier." He tilts his head. "I'll let you get back to your friends then. Thank you, for taking the time to speak with me." With that being said, the man Flickers off.

* * *

Shura's appearance certainly killed the mood, Suki thinks to herself about an hour later when they were back at her place. "So are you really going to talk to Kakashi or did you just tell him that to make him go away?" She looks up at him.

"I'm going to talk to him." Minato sighs as he shuts the door behind them. "This isn't a decision to be made likely. I quite enjoyed being Hokage and it's fairly clear that Kakashi doesn't really want the position, but I still feel odd about upsetting the natural order of things."

Suki shakes her head. "Mhm. Upsetting the natural order of things is unsettling to you, but you're willing to put your hand on my leg with Naruto only five feet away?" That she didn't understand.

To his credit, Minato actually looks a little sheepish. It reminded her a bit of a puppy chewing on a slipper. It was cute.

"Well that was just a natural impulse." He smiles at her, his cheeks stained a rosy shade of pink. "You do have lovely legs and you're the one that brought up fetishes."

Suki shakes her head in amusement. "Who knew that the Fourth Hokage was a Leg Ninja." Then again, maybe she should have expected it.

Minato had been taught by Jiraiya and he was Kakashi's Sensei. Neither of those things were likely coincidences. It was quite possible that that one of the Leaf's most beloved heroes was actually something of a deviant.

That was an intriguing thought. "Fishnets or stockings?" She might as well explore it.

He almost lands falls over in shock at that question. Suki couldn't help, but smirk at that. Even if he was really only twenty-four, Minato had a few years on her. He was the more experienced one, no matter how she looked at it. So it was always nice to throw him off his game a bit.

It was probably because she was a naturally competitive person. That or she really was just as foolish as Itachi said she was. Either way, it didn't particularly matter. She loved making him squirm.

"Stockings, actually." He admits.

She probably should have seen that coming. "Stockings, huh?" Suki smiles and pushes him onto the nearest chair and sits in his lap. "Classy." Most men would have said fishnets these days.

The 'Anko Look' was definitely in style, but Suki couldn't really imagine herself prancing about as the other ninja did in a shirt made of nothing, but fishnets. That and the gray material that connected them. Whatever it was, it was semi transparent and even Naruto had gawked at her during their Chunin Exams.

Naruto never gawked. "I do try." It was like an unspoken rule of nature.

Apparently though, Minato could gawk. That or he at least admired and the man was more than willing to touch. Which only made sense. How else would he have become a father in the first place?

"Well you succeed." She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "So about these other _preferences_ of yours?"

That had sounded interesting. Very interesting, really. It seemed that her hormones which she had easily overlooked or suppressed during her years at the Sound and during the War, were coming to the surface with a vengeance and really, it was all Minato's fault.

He chuckles at that and shakes his head as he kisses the raven haired woman's forehead. "Don't tempt me." Ah ha! So she _could_ tempt him! Suki couldn't help, but feel incredibly smug at that knowledge.

"You know, if you become Hokage again maybe we should test out the strength of that desk." She nods sagely. "Just to be sure. We wouldn't want to discover he gave you a weak desk and have it crumble under the weight of all that paperwork or something. It's really more of a matter of safety than anything."

Minato raises an eyebrow. Unlike Naruto (or approximately half the men her age), he obviously didn't miss the innuendo. He knew _exactly_ what she was suggesting.

He shakes his head at her and smiles. "Well perhaps." Minato kisses her briefly and then smiles at her again. "Though we did say that we were going to take it slow."

"Yeah." Suki returns the kiss and rests her head on his shoulder. "Slow so as not to give everyone in this village a heart attack." She pauses. "What are we going to do about Naruto?"

It was the question that had been lingering in the back of her mind ever since she had consciously acknowledged her attraction to the Fourth Hokage. Suki really didn't know how the younger blonde was going to react to this, but the last Uchiha knew that she didn't want to lose him as a friend.

Minato pauses and sighs. "I don't know." That wasn't good. "Part of me thinks he would be happy for us and the other part of me thinks that he would be well he wouldn't." That was putting it charitably.

"It's Naruto though." So there was really only one approach available to them. "We'll have to be very, very direct."

If they weren't, he'd probably mistake it for friendship. That was just the type of person that her friend was. In some respects, he could be ridiculously innocent.

Minato shakes his head. "You two have the strangest friendship that I have ever seen." Alright. That was accurate. "And that is including Gai and Kakashi." That was unfair!

"We are not worse than Gai and Kakashi." She rolls her eyes at that thought.

Minato's eyes shimmer with unhidden amusement. That could end very well over very badly. The man was full of surprises.

He chuckles again. "I'd say you are. Gai and Kakashi never blew each other's arms off." He shakes his head. "Though I was wondering, if any of the houses or apartments appealed to you."

No. Not really. That meant that Minato was moving out and she didn't like that thought. Suki had grown far too use to having her sexy blanket wrapped around her. Though she supposed for appearance sake, the other ninja had a point.

"They were all fine to me." She shrugs.

Minato was apparently smart enough to realize when she was being passive-aggressive. Damn. "Suki, you truly have no opinion on the matter." He smiles at her. "I mean you are going to be visiting quite often."

"As long as it's structurally sound, you like it, and we're together I don't care about the other details." She shakes her head.

That thought seemed to entertain him greatly. Suki didn't know why, but Minato was now laughing. She was about to tell him off for laughing at her, when he spoke.

"You're a very practical woman in some cases." Between gales of laughter, he manages to communicate. "Though just so you know, I do like legs but I admire the female form in general and I'm rather fond of white lace stockings and leopard lingerie."

Oh really? Rawr! "I can work with that." Suki smirks at the thought.

She never really thought that she'd actually have this. She'd have well, if not a lover, something close to it and she'd be accepted back into the village. Slowly, but sure though…things were settling into something that was a better version of normal and she could feel herself gradually beginning to relax for the first time in years.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry that this one is so late. Real life and my other stories keep me pretty side tracked on this one, but unless I remove a story…please do assume it's going to be continued at some point. Anyway, since I've made you guys wait so long…here is a nice lemonade to make up for it.

 **Chapter Notation:** One month has passed since the last chapter.

Chapter 9

A few weeks had passed since Minato had moved out of Suki's home and found his own apartment. It was in the middle of the village and close to Naruto's home. So it had that going for it.

"It was the right thing to do." He shakes his head as he finishes brushing his teeth.

Suki was a lot younger than him. No matter how the Fourth Hokage looked at it, he just had far more life experience than her when it came to romantic relationships.

He was her first everything, if one didn't count the accidental kisses she had shared with Naruto. That thought was more than a little intimidating really. He and Kushina had been the same way, but they had also been peers. Suki certainly wasn't that.

Not only did he have to worry about moving too fast with a certain Uchiha Heiress, Minato knew that he would be Hokage again soon. "Kakashi never wanted the post." That much was obvious.

His former student was all too happy to transfer the reins of power right back to him. The only thing was that Minato wasn't sure he should take them. By all rights, it should be Kakashi or Naruto.

He couldn't very well transfer the reins of power to his son without a vote though. That wouldn't look good. Naruto would always be second guessing himself. Wondering, if he had truly earned the title or if his father had just handed it to him and that simply wouldn't do.

 _Knock. Knock!_ _ **Knock!**_ That's when Minato hears a knock on his door and goes to answer it. "Morning." It was Suki and she was carrying breakfast.

It was hard. Minato was torn between his old life and this one. In his old life, he never could have imagined that he'd be attracted to anyone who wasn't Kushina. In this life though, he was very much attracted to Suki.

"Good morning." He smiles at her.

She was right though. Kushina wouldn't want him to be alone. Technically, they were no longer married. It was 'Till Death Do Us Part,' but it didn't feel right to rest on that technicality.

She shakes her head as she saunters inside. "You're doing it again." The woman was wearing a rather thick trench coat for some reason.

"I'm doing what again?" He chuckles at her.

Suki was endlessly amusing. The woman still reminded him of a cat in so many ways. Including her less than impressed look at his 'feigned' ignorance.

"You're thinking too hard about something." She shakes her head. "This is the closest that you come to brooding."

Minato thought that was a little ironic. If anything, Suki was the Queen of Brooding. Why should he get chastised for the same behavior?

"I can't really deny that." Mostly because he had always been a bad liar.

Suki smiles at him. "It's alright." The woman sets the breakfast down on the nearby table and then pushes him onto the couch. "Let me see if I can't take your mind off things." And before he could say anything, Suki was suddenly straddling his lap and sliding off the trench coat.

Oh so that's why she was wearing the coat. It all made purrfect sense now. The Uchiha Heiress certainly had a good memory.

Her heart was pounding quickly in her chest, but Suki wasn't going to back down this time. Minato was trying to be responsible and she knew that. He didn't want to take advantage of her, but she wanted to be taken advantage of.

That was the problem. "Well I must admit that it is hard to brood now." Good. Maybe, the problem would be solved now.

Suki had remembered their earlier conversation. Minato liked leopard lingerie and he liked stockings. So she had doubled up.

Just wearing this outfit made her blush, but the look on her future lover's face made it more than worth it. There was no masking the appreciation in those gorgeous sapphire blue eyes of his and that made her smile.

"Somehow, I doubt that's the only thing that's hard." Suki smirks at him as she caresses his cheek.

 **Warning Lemon**

She was certainly right about that. The leopard dress caressed her body like a jealous lover. It was almost like a second skin and honestly, Minato was amazed those fragile looking straps were able to hold it up.

He chuckles at her assessment and kisses her. "You're also correct about that." Suki certainly excelled in that art. The Art of Kissing.

If that tantalizingly low sweetheart neckline and her lovely legs covered in white stockings didn't do it, her kiss would have. The raven haired ninja was a natural seductress, he notes.

"Good." She smiles slyly at him as she places his hand on her leg, gliding it up and down over the stocking. "So you're going to be a good Hokage now and stop pretending you don't want me?"

Gods and Goddesses help him, when this woman got anymore experience. "That's one way to look at it." The feeling of her shapely leg underneath his hands and covered by that white lace was an irresistible one.

He wasn't a saint. "Good." Suki also obviously wasn't in the mood to try to bring him back to his senses. "Because I want you." And with that, whatever thread of self-control that he had been hanging onto completely snapped.

"If you want me to stop, all you have to do is ask." He kisses her hungrily while slowly lowering the straps of her outfit.

Suki blushes and nods as she returns his kiss. It was as if he was devouring her mouth. A hot, passionate open mouthed kiss that left her breathless as he began to strip her.

It was hard not to be self-conscious. She'd never been shy about her body before, but she'd also never pranced around naked in front of anyone who wasn't a medic before either.

Minato was excellent at distracting her though with his ravenous kisses to her mouth, her jaw, and over her neck. "Nhh. I don't want you to stop." How could she possibly think of stopping him when it felt so good.

Her neck had always been sensitive and the feeling of his lips against the sensitive skin was driving her crazy in the best way possible. Suki pulls away from him briefly though to yank his shirt off over his head.

She couldn't help, but wish that she had been more graceful about it. "Perfect." Though she most assuredly was not going to argue with the results.

His skin looked like it had been kissed by the Sun and molded by a master sculpture. Those muscles were perfect. As was his smile and everything else about him.

Suki smiles at that and returns the favor by kissing his neck and slowly moving down to leave a hot trail of kisses over his muscular chest. Over his ridiculously perfect abs.

Minato sighs in pleasure at the attention and maneuvers a bit so that he was now laying flat on his back. Naturally, Suki comes with him due the wonderful nature of gravity.

Suki wasn't proud of it, but she squeaks at the position change. She was also blushing madly at being half naked on top of him. The top half of the dress was now hovering around her waist.

"Beautiful." Minato smiles at her as he slides the rest of her gown off of her. "I see you came prepared."

She hadn't been wearing any panties and that fact excited him tremendously. "Mhm. I wasn't going to back down this time." Suki smiles at him as she yanks off his pants and boxers in one fell swoop.

Suki could be a tremendously efficient creature. "Good to know." She was also a beautiful one, Minato observes as he caresses the curve of her hip and shapely backside in his hand.

Her skin was soft and warm. It was like a warm silk, really. It was also very firm. He definitely wasn't going to let her walk around in that slinky dress around the village anytime soon.

"You're also not permitted to wear that dress in public." He nods at her. "That is an order from your future Hokage."

Suki laughs at that. "Who knew you were the jealous type." Damn right, he was the jealous type when it involved her in leopard dresses. "But I think I can do that." She smiles slyly at him. "And I think I can do more than that actually."

With that thought in mind, Suki reverses their positions slightly. No longer was she straddling his waist. She was straddling his face.

The Uchiha woman was also facing his rather impressive erection. Suki had no idea how that was possibly going to fit inside her, but she was going to find out. "Suki?" Minato's voice grounds her and that was how she got over hesitation and wrapped her mouth lightly around the tip of his cock.

Minato groans. "Suki!" The blonde had grown accustomed to the warmth of her kiss, but this was something completely different.

This was something far more intimate and something that was sending all of his blood rushing south quick. He could feel his arousal pulse with desire as he decides to return the favor and licks his new lover who was hovering on top of him so conveniently.

She tasted so sweet. "M-Minato!" Though the sounds of her moans were even sweeter.

There were something rather erotic about knowing he was the only one who had touched her this way. He couldn't resist shoving off by lavishing her with his tongue and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Suki moans and squirms, feeling herself grow wet. "Nhh! Feels so good." Incredible really.

The feeling of his warm, rough tongue against her soaking wet womanhood was nothing short of ecstasy. It made her want to scream as she licks the sensitive tip of his cock and suck on it gently. Slowly, but surely taking more of it into her mouth.

Suki bobs her head up and down the length of it while grazing it ever so lightly with her teeth. "Fuck!" Apparently, Minato enjoyed the slight hint of danger this action elicited.

It was shocking to hear Minato of all people say something like that, but it only proved to be more of a turnon as he continues licking her and teasing her with his thumb. Why did it feel so much better when he did that?

"If you don't let go, I'm going to cum." That was embarrassing to admit, but true.

He just felt so sensitive for some reason. Maybe, it had something to with coming back from the dead or it could just be her natural skill with her mouth.

She was a little unsure of herself, but her technique felt superb. It took every ounce of self-control he possessed not to thrust into that welcoming hot mouth and cum right then and there.

He couldn't though. This was her first time. He wanted to make this special. Not just a heated rush that was over before it began.

"Mmm what if I want you to?" She releases him from her mouth with a loud pop and looks at him with one ruby red eye and one lavender eye.

Eyes that were like no one else's on the entire planet and were now looking at him with undisguised desire. Minato doubted she could have hidden it, even if she tired though. Still it made his breath hitch to see those ethereal depths smoldering with lust for him. Just for him.

"I'd rather cum inside you." He smiles at her as he slides two fingers inside her.

Hot, tight, and wet. That's what she was as he explored her with his fingers. Slowly and gently.

Suki moans and bucks against his talented hands. That felt so good. She watches him tease her and plays with her breasts as she does so.

The things the man could with his hands and mouth were unbelievable. He looked like an angel, but he had the hands of a demon.

"It's alright to let yourself go." Minato smiles as he continues teasing her into a beautiful madness.

Watching her throw her head back in pleasure was beautiful. The way her breasts bounce lightly as she squirms was nothing short of magnificent, but watching her cum from his touch alone was even better.

"Minato!" Hearing her scream his name like that was beyond perfection.

It was like drowning in a sea of pleasure. Suki had never felt this way before. She pants desperately and struggles to catch her breath.

"What position would you like?" Minato reaches out to caress her cheek and smiles at her.

He expected her to actually be able to think? All she could do was revel in the sensations her body was currently experiencing. She didn't know she could feel this way. Every other time she had managed to release paled in comparison to this.

"You on top of me. I want to see your eyes." She wanted to see them and feel him as close to her as possible.

That and he actually knew what he was doing. It stung her pride to admit it, but it was true. This was the first time that Suki had ever gone beyond kissing and teasing. This was the real thing.

He smiles at that and nudges the raven haired woman until she was on her back. "Alright because I want to see yours too." He sighs as he glides his hands over her breasts adoringly. "This will hurt at first, but only for a moment."

That felt nice. When he touched her breasts like that. The feeling of his powerful, rough hands on her skin was enough to make Suki moan.

"I know." She arches into his touch. "It's alright."

She was a ninja. Suki was not fragile and she was not that naïve. She knew in theory what to expect anyway.

Minato nods and Suki wraps her legs tightly around him. He was on top of her and the Uchiha woman could feel his body heat against her own. Perfect. It felt perfect to be this close to him.

The blonde smiles at his lover below him and buries himself inside her. This was going to become an addition, he thinks to himself as the Hokage groans at the feeling of being connected to her in this way. She fit so beautifully against him. Like two pieces of the same puzzle.

Suki hisses in pain and wraps her legs around him tighter. It was a sharp tear but over now. She wasn't going to let her recently departed virginity stop her though.

Everything else had felt so good and she knew that this could have been a lot more painful. So she kisses Minato's ear and nips on it playfully.

"It's okay." The raven haired ninja wiggles her hips encouragingly. "I meant it when I said that I wanted you."

That was all Minato needed to hear as he moves faster. The woman was so tight, every thrust felt euphoric to him. "Good because I want you too." He kisses her hotly, devouring her mouth.

One of his hands caresses and teases her breasts. He couldn't resist twirling those rosy pink nipples between his fingers as his other hand moved down and rubs her clit. Something his beloved clearly enjoyed.

"Yes!" Suki moans as she arches against him helplessly and digs her nails into his back.

It felt so good to feel his hands all over her. To see the desire shining in his eyes and to feel his skin against her own. His wonderfully warm skin and to watch the sweat glisten on him from the ferocity of their lovemaking.

"Don't stop." She wiggles her hips faster and faster as she returns his kiss eagerly.

Everything about the moment was wonderful. The feeling of him being deep inside her. The way he was looking at her. The sinfully good touches and the heated moans. Even his musky scent was lulling her into some sort of primal state.

He breaks the kiss and takes a nipple into his mouth. "I wasn't planning to." Making Suki scream with pleasure as he struck her spot and his hot mouth wrapped around her sensitive breast.

This had to be paradise. This had to be. There was no other explanation for how anything could feel this good.

Minato nips lightly and watches her. The way those lovely long legs were wrapped around her while still clad in those stockings was beautiful. Simply beautiful.

Everything about her was almost divine at the moment. From the lust in her eyes to the faint blush that now covered her face and extended even to her breasts. Her breasts that were bouncing so beautifully in his mouth.

He could feel how wet she was. How much she wanted him and that brought him a surge of masculine satisfaction. It was thrilling to know that he was the one who had evoked these responses from her. Him and no one else.

"I'm going to cum!" Suki moans wantonly.

So was he. "Together then." He kisses her once more as he slams inside his gorgeous lover harder and faster than ever before.

Suki was now screaming and moaning into the kiss. She couldn't help it. The young woman had never felt anything like it. Every thrust drove her ever higher and faster towards the brink of some kind of beautiful madness.

A madness that soon had a name as they both spiraled over edge together. She hadn't known that sex could be like that, Suki observes as she tries desperately to catch her breath and her lover slides out of her.

 **End of Lemon**

* * *

The rest of the day passed by in what seemed to be the blink of an eye. Suki had lost count how many times Minato had made her cry out and she had made him grown. The just couldn't get enough of each other.

"You're definitely a Sensei at heart." Suki pants as she curls up against him on the couch. "You're a very _thorough_ instructor."

Thorough was an understatement. Jiraiya could have learned quite a few things from his student. Then again, maybe the old pervert was responsible for Minato's rather detailed knowledge of all things carnal in nature.

Minato laughs and kisses the top of her head. "I do enjoy teaching a great deal, but it's always helpful to have such a committed student." Oh yes. She was definitely committed.

Very, very committed. Committed enough that Suki would probably gouge the eyes out of any woman foolish enough to throw herself at the blonde. Oh wait. That probably wasn't normal. She really must do something about these violent tendencies of hers.

"Mmm. It shows." Suki smiles as she cuddles closer to him.

She should have known that it wouldn't last though. The Universe thoroughly despised her. Of course, something was going to happen to mess with her afterglow. That something came in the form of Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had been getting worried. He hadn't heard from his father all day. Which really wasn't like him.

So obviously, he went to Minato's apartment to check on him. "What the Hell?!" After all, he had a key and the Fourth Hokage had said he could visit whenever he liked.

Apparently, now was a very, very bad time. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. His father and Suki were both laying on the couch and naked! There was a blanket on top of them, but the younger blonde could see just enough to know that they were without a doubt, not actually wearing clothes.

 _ **"Well it's rather obvious what is going on." Kurama was smirking. "They Mated."**_

Yeah. Naruto could see that. He knew that they liked each other, but the blonde hadn't actually expected this.

Suki's and Minato's eyes widen in horror when they notice Naruto in the door. "Naruto, we can explain." His father was the first to speak.

He probably should have expected that though. The Fourth Hokage was used to speaking in uncomfortable situations, but Naruto was currently scarred for life. He had just walked in on his dad and best friend, cuddling. Cuddling after 'mating' and Naruto had no idea how to respond to that. Other than he was going to need A LOT of therapy to process this. Why did his life have to be so weird?!


	10. Chapter 10

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well my schedule is likely going to get more busy, so feel free to check out my profile for information about updates. I have no plans to abandon this story, but I believe that it is going to be relatively short by my standards. We're probably looking at somewhere between 50k to 70k words for this one. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Two months have passed since the last chapter. I also added a villain, but that arc will be extremely short-lived. After all, we have to give our couple a chance to be show off their skills. Right? Happy reading.

Chapter 10

Kakashi chuckles at Naruto and the blonde huffs. He couldn't believe that his former Sensei was taking this all so damn lightly. Even two months later, the sapphire eyed ninja still had nightmares about THAT day.

"Naruto, I know that such things must be understandably traumatizing, but it's been two months." Who cared if it had been two months? "Haven't you had enough time to get over the shock of walking in on them?" The blonde highly doubted that he'd ever get over that day.

Why didn't the CopyCat Ninja understand how thoroughly and utterly psychologically scarred Naruto was? He had walked in on his father, after his father had just slept with his friend. That was just creepy on so many levels.

 _"This wasn't the way that I had hoped you would find out." Minato winced as he looked at Naruto with guilty eyes._

 _Yeah. The younger blonde certainly hadn't wanted to find out this way either, but it was too late for that. The cat was out of the bag or more accurately, the Suki was out of her kimono underneath that blanket._

 _Suki nodded quickly and thankfully, she actually had the decency to at least look guilty about this. "We were going to tell you, but we weren't sure how." Alright. That was fair._

 _Naruto wasn't really sure how he would have told Suki, if their roles had been reversed. Though he doubted very much, that he would have been shacking up with Suki's mother, if she came back from the dead._

 _She was pretty and all from the few pictures that Naruto had seen of her, but still there were some things that were just weird. Sleeping with your best friend's parent, well that was definitely one of them. Naruto had seen a lot of weird stuff in his life, but walking on them together like that…well that had definitely been on of the weirdest._

 _"Right." Naruto looked down at his feet. "Well I guess I kinda knew that it was going on or might be going on."_

 _Kurama had told him, after all. Despite that, it was one thing to hear about it. It was another thing entirely to actually see it. Damn. Why was his life this bizarre._

 _The younger blonde just didn't get it. Then again, maybe he didn't have to. He loved his father and Suki was his best friend. He wanted them to be happy. Did it really matter that they had found that together?_

 _"How did you know?" Suki looked at him with confusion._

 _Sure, it was enough to ensure that he was probably going to need counseling for the rest of his life. They were happy though. Apparently, very happy until he walked in on them. Maybe, it was okay. He still felt like he was going to throw up though, Naruto decided back then._

 _"Kurama." The Nine Tailed Fox's nose apparently knew everything, even about stuff like this._

 _Minato sighed as he turned his azure gaze firmly on his son. "I'm sorry about this." He shook his head and Naruto could see the guilt shining in his father's eyes. "This was a horrible way to find out, but I want you to know that this doesn't mean that I love your mother any less. I will always love Kushina."_

 _He better NOT love Naruto's mother any less. Kushina Uzumaki was amazing. Believe it!_

 _"It's just that it is possible to love more than one person." Minato smiled at him a little warily. "I still love your mother and I will always love her, but I also love Suki." That last part kinda freaked him out._

 _How could his father fall in love with someone who was his age? Suki was only a few months older than him! It wasn't normal, but apparently it was real._

 _There was a certain sincerity to his voice that couldn't be faked. When his dad said that he loved Suki, he meant it. That and Naruto had never seen his best friend smile at anyone, the way that she had smiled at Minato that day._

 _"That's right." Suki smiled at the Fourth Hokage. "He loves me and I love him."_

 _It was still pretty gross, but love was love. Suki had finally found someone she wanted to be with and while Naruto really wished that it was actually someone her own age or at least not his father, he couldn't take that from her. He couldn't take that from his father either. So he just nodded his head and had a lot of sake that night._

"I'm still processing that." Naruto nods at Kakashi. "Though I'm happy for them, but I don't really wanna think about my best friend sucking my dad's face off."

Kakashi chuckles at that. "So you would say that Suki is the aggressor?" Naruto really, really didn't want to think about who the aggressor was, but that should be obvious.

"It's Suki." The blonde rolls his eyes at the question. "When isn't she aggressive?"

* * *

Another big ceremony was being held. Suki had once again dawned another kimono. This one was a midnight blue color and flowed around her nicely. She had to at least look the part.

It was now common knowledge that she and Minato were in a romantic relationship. "That was unexpected. I still can't believe that the Fourth Hokage and the last Uchiha are lovers." Common enough that their fellow Leaf Villagers didn't seem to bat an eyelash about discussing the juiciest piece of gossip out in the open…within her earshot.

That might not be entirely fair though. Suki really didn't know if that woman knew she could hear her. Either way though, the last Uchiha knew that she was now very much a public figure just by being Minato's lover. So once again, it was important to conduct herself properly.

"Which means I had better avoid Naruto for most of this event." She sighs to herself.

The blonde would likely be going bonkers over his father becoming Hokage again. He'd also likely try to make Suki not seem so 'antisocial' or whatever he liked to call her these days.

Naruto had been spending entirely too much time around Sakura. Sakura who was now a medic and was all too eager to diagnose any problem that might be going on with well anyone.

"Thank you for all coming today." Minato smiles as he strides onto the stage with Kakash iin the center of the village.

It had been thrown together rather quickly. Still, Suki was impressed with the craftsmanship. This would suit their purposes, just fine.

Everyone nods as the entire village watches Kakashi and Minato on that stage. Along with the Council. Suki really hated the Council, but she bit her tongue. It didn't matter.

Today was a special day. Minato was going to be Hokage again and Kakashi could go back to doing, well whatever Kakashi did when he wasn't a Kage. Things would be exactly as they were meant to be.

Kakashi was also smiling. Probably because he was about to be a free man in his mind. "Yes, we're both overjoyed that you could all be here."

The council members nod as Shura walks over an places the Hokage Hat upon Minato's head. "Lord Kakashi has decided to abdicate his role as Hokage in favor of Lord Minato reclaiming his old position."

There was stunned silence. Too stunned. Suki didn't like where this was going. So she quickly gets on the stage and stands between them.

Naruto seemed to have similar ideas because he joins her almost instantaneously. "They both wanted to do this." For once, the younger blonde's loudmouth worked in their favor. "Dad wanted to be Hokage and Kakashi Sensei wanted to retire." No one was going to talk over Naruto or would even consider attacking him.

Maybe, this would work out somehow. Suki wasn't sure how, but somehow. Everyone was stunned, but now there was a wave of noise erupting. The voices of the crowd were blending far too perfectly together for Suki to be able to decipher the overall theme, but people were now definitely talking.

"That's correct." Minato and Kakashi had certainly given them all plenty to talk about. "Isn't that right, Kakashi?" That much was for damn sure.

Kakashi beams at everyone. "That's true. I was never really cut out for this job." The picture of serenity, despite the increasingly tense situation.

Suki had no idea how he did it. The man almost never seemed stress about anything. Though she knew it was all a rouse. Kakashi wouldn't have become a Jonin, let alone Hokage…if he was really that much of a carefree buffoon.

* * *

"KARIN, HURRY THE HELL UP!" Suigetsu couldn't believe this.

Karin was holding them up. The meeting had probably already started by now. Not that the sword lover had ever really cared all that much about meetings, but still. This one was obviously important.

They had even built a damn stage for the meeting. If that didn't scream important, he didn't know what did. Which meant they should get their asses moving. Like yesterday.

"Shut up!" The red head snaps at him. "I just had to find my sash for my kimono."

Right. That took all day. Why Karin was wearing a kimono for this for this occasion was beyond him. No one had said that they had to dress formally, but this was Karin. Logic obviously wasn't her strong suit.

Jugo shakes his head at Suigetsu as Karin races down the stairs. "It's best to let women get ready at their preferred speed." Right. Right. "I hear they tend to get angry, if you do not."

Right. Naturally, Jugo was an expert on women now. Whatever. They really needed to get going or else the entire show was going to be over before they even got there.

"Well do you have your damn sash now?" The violet eyed man raises an eyebrow at Karin.

Karin smacks him upside the head. "Obviously, I do." She gestures to her lavender kimono. "Or I wouldn't be standing down here. Not like I'm planning on walking around with you ogling me all the time."

Sugietsu rolls his eyes at that. There was basically nothing to ogle. Well she did have nice legs, but very small breasts. The legs kinda made up for that though. Wait. He was getting distracted here.

"Well then let's get going." Before they missed everything.

Jugo nods in agreement and with that, they all head off together. They were almost always together now. It was part of being a team, he supposed.

* * *

Minato sighs in relief when it became apparent that Naruto had managed to prevent a complete and utter disaster. Kushina would be so proud. The boy was obviously just as fearless as his mother had been.

Speaking of mother's though, Minato wasn't sure how he would react to he father he was planning on giving the blonde a stepmother. True, Naruto had walked in on them and had understandably been shocked, but overall his son had seemed rather supportive of their relationship.

The Fourth Hokage could only hope would continue to be the case. Well, he supposed he was about to find out. After all, he hadn't picked out this ring for nothing.

 _"You certainly move fast." Kakashi chuckled as they made their way into the jewelry shop._

 _They were both using Transformation Jutsus to look like civilians. If word got out that the Fourth Hokage was shopping for an engagement ring, well Minato knew that they'd never hear the end of it. It was just as simple as that._

 _He shrugged at the question and smiled. "The first time around, I didn't make it to thirty." So the ninja wasn't all that eager to waste time when he had been given a new lease on life._

 _Minato loved Suki and he knew that she loved him. She had said as much in front of Naruto. Now, it was just time to make it official._

 _To make sure that the rest of the village knew and that the rest of the world knew about their good fortune and the best way to do that was by saying, 'I do.' Everyone knew that._

 _"Ah. Well that makes sense." Kakashi nodded in understanding._

 _They spent the better part of the afternoon together. Just searching for the right ring. Minato knew that such things were important. Every woman was special. Much like a snowflake, no two women were exactly the same and he supposed the same held true for engagement and wedding rings._

 _He had simply been rather overwhelmed by all the choices. "May, I help you, Sir?" Eventually, the shop owner took pity on them._

 _"Yes, perhaps you can." Minato smiled kindly at him. "I'm looking for an engagement ring. Perhaps, something with a ruby." To symbolize the Sharingan. "Something unique though." Very unique. Suki certainly wasn't your average woman, even by ninja standards._

 _Which was said quite a lot about them. Ninja women tended to be a different breed from civilian women. It only made sense of course. Minato had always suspected that there were fewer female ninjas because fewer women were crazy enough to become ninjas._

 _So the ones that did, well they had to even out the gender gap by being even more crazy than their male counterparts. Crazy in a good way though. Much like Kushina._

 _"Hmm." He smiled at them. "Well we do have several ruby rings." Minato was sure that they did. "Right this way." He gestured for the men to follow him to another display case and once they did, Minato gawked in amazement at one of the rings._

 _"This one is perfect." He smiled to himself._

The older blonde smiles and embraces his son. "Yes, exactly. Thank you, Naruto." Thank you for stopping completely and utter chaos from breaking out.

Still, Minato had something very important to do. "That isn't the only announcement that I have for everyone today though." He pulls out a small box from kunai pouch and smiles at Suki. "Well to be more accurate, I have a very important question that I would like to ask."

* * *

It was at that precise moment, that Taka finally made their way to the Village Square and Karin's jaw almost hit's the ground. "No way." Could he really be doing what Karin thought he was doing?

"What's with the box?" Suigetsu frowns in confusion as he looks around and Karin groans.

Honestly, she had no idea how it was possible for a ninja to be this clueless. One would think that Suigetsu would know what a jewelry box and a man dropping to one knee meant, but apparently he didn't.

"He's proposing to her." The red head rolls her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

Jugo chuckles at that. His eyes were fixed on them. "Karin's right about one thing." He was obviously far more of a romantic than the sword lover was. "It looks as though the Fourth Hokage is definitely proposing to Suki."

"Say what?!" Suigetsu blinks and then he gapes. "Damn. Look at that rock!"

That was most assuredly not a rock. Karin had never seen an engagement ring like that before, but it definitely wasn't a rock. It was nothing short of beautiful.

It was a silver band with a giant heart-shaped ruby in the center. Not only that though, but there was a ring of black diamonds surrounding the heart and across the front of the band. It was nothing short of magnificent.

* * *

Suki gasps as she stares down at Minato now sitting on one knee. This couldn't really be happening, could it? Though as she looks around, Suki determines that yes, it was indeed happening.

The stunned silence of everyone watching them, spoke volumes. Minato was proposing to her. He was really proposing to her. Right now. In front of the entire village.

"Will you marry me?" He was also staring up at her with those adoring eyes of his.

Those eyes that had comforted her in one of her darkest hours. The very same eyes that had stopped her from leaving the Leaf again. Though could she really do this?

If she married him, everyone would know. The entire Five Great Nations would be talking about it. She wouldn't just be Suki Uchiha anymore. She'd be the Fourth Hokage's wife and that meant something. That meant something important.

It was equal parts exciting and thrilling. "Yes, I'll marry you." Though she couldn't say no.

Not when he was looking up at her like that. She loved him too much. Saying yes, well it was likely one of the most selfish things that she had ever done, but Suki couldn't bring herself to regret it as she throws himself into his arms.

* * *

Loud cheers erupt and Koharu's lips curl in disgust. The Hokage was out of his mind. How could he propose to that girl?

He wasn't fit to serve. Didn't he understand how cursed that Clan was? The very same Clan that he was now marrying into because make no mistake about it, Suki was still going to be an Uchiha and their children would likely take after her as well.

They'd be little demons. Running around all over the place. Probably spitting out fireballs and hurling lightning at people before they were even old enough to attend the Academy.

"He's lost his mind." She shakes her head in disgust.

Koharu wanted to scream at him. She wanted to demand that Minato stop being this foolish, but looking at him and Suki now…well one thing was perfectly clear. She had obviously bewitched him. The Hokage was a lost cause.

The kindest thing that she could do now would be to put them both out of their misery. They were little more than rabid dogs at this point and she certainly wasn't going to allow little hellhounds to infest the Leaf. No, she do her sacred duty and do what needed to be done.

"That's why I joined the Council in the first place." To protect the Leaf Village and that's exactly what she was going to do by any means necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the wedding chapter.

Chapter 11

After Minato's now famous proposal, it hadn't taken long to organize their wedding. In fact, it had only taken a week. Though Suki had to admit that she was rather surprised by the Hyuga Clan's generosity. They had actually offered them the use of their Clan's beautiful gardens for their wedding.

"I've heard of flower girls before, but never flower hawks." Suki laughs softly at that observation.

Indeed. Garuda had taken to the air. He had a rather large basket filled to the brim with every flower imaginable tied to his talons. The Summon was now flying about and having a grand time making sure that as many people as possible got covered in flower petals.

It was a stunning sight, really. There was just something majestic about watching a hawk soar through the sky. No matter how large said hawk was.

"Well this is the Fourth Hokage's wedding." That was true, Suki notes with amusement. "You didn't think that it was going to be an ordinary one, did you?"

She was currently standing inside the Hyuga Estate's main entrance and watching from the living room window. Fortunately, no one had noticed yet. Though that probably had something to do with the fact Garuda was performing tricks for everyone's amusement.

"They're right. It's an a-amazing wedding." Hinata smiles at her.

Her bridesmaid were the Rookie Nine girls and Karin. Not that Suki was particularly close to most of her peers, but still she had to have someone walk by her. They were as good as any and two of them had been her teammates.

"I still can't believe that you're getting married to Naruto's father." Sakura blinks. "I thought I sensed something between the two of you, but I didn't actually believe it until he proposed in front of everyone."

That made two of them. Suki was marrying her best friend's father. That thought should have made her feel at best awkward and it did to a certain extent, but mostly…Suki was just happy. She was marrying the man she loved.

The fact that he happened to share a good portion of Naruto's genetic material, well she'd just overlook that. Though she really, really hoped that Naruto wouldn't get any silly ideas into his head about calling her 'Mom." That was where the last female Uchiha would put her foot down. (That'd be a little too weird, even for her).

Suki smiles though. "Neither can I." What more was there to say on the matter, really?

"He is pretty cute though." Ino giggles.

Yes, he was. That and Ino should see the size of his kunai. Wait. Nevermind. Ino definitely shouldn't see that.

"I can't believe he's having the toad serve punch." Tenten blinks as she looks outside. "What'd you say his name was?"

That was a new one. Well it had either been ring bearer or serving the drinks. They had gone with the drinks for the toad because Aoda loved showing off.

"Gamabunta." The toad had had to be rather confused, Suki muses to herself.

Now, Naruto and Minato could Summon him. So the poor guy never knew who was Summoning him. Not that it mattered. He always seemed a bit on the grumpy side anyway.

Karin looks out the window and shakes her head. "That's not all though." She smiles. "Only Suki would have a giant snake serve as the ring bearer."

Yes, it was truly a one of a kind wedding in all sorts of ways and it had only just started. Suki had never figured herself to be much of a romantic, but she knew today would be a day that she'd never forget.

* * *

"I have to admit that you're the calmest Groom that I've ever seen." Shura chuckles at his position by the alter.

It was a lovely alter, Minato observes. "Well I've been through this once before." That and the scent of freshly plucked roses had a calming influence on him. They were beautiful and woven into the golden alter in such an intricate way that it almost took his breath away.

Truly, it was the little things that could make or break special occasions like this. Though Minato had to admit that the Hyuga Gardens were beautiful. The only place that he had seen more flowers was the actual flower shop and it was filled with gorgeous fish ponds, fountains, and sculptures.

If anything, it might be a little too perfect. The Hyugas had always been an aloof Clan though. More worried about their public image and protecting their bloodline than anything else. Which was likely why they had offered him and Suki use of their land for the wedding. It was an enormous prestige boost to be seen helping the Hokage in such a way.

"Here is the ring, Master Minato." Aoda sways happily, once he reaches the alter.

Minato smiles and pats the creature on his head. "Thank you, Aoda." He knew not to judge a book by it's cover.

Well more accurately, a snake by its scales in this case. The serpent might look rather fearsome and he was in battle, but underneath it all…he really was just as loyal as any Ninja Dog. (That and just as fond of belly rubs).

"That was really nice of you to carry the ring." Naruto grins at the reptile.

Aoda smiles and sways more. "Anything for Mistress Suki and Master Minato." He looks at Naruto and nods sagely. "Oh and of course, their Hatchling."

His son now looks rather traumatized, but Minato decides it was best not to remark on that. For now, he was content to survey the rest of his surroundings. So that's exactly what the Kage did.

"I have to say that I am impressed with how quickly that you both put this together." Kakashi smiles at him serenely. "Though I suppose there is a reason why you're known as the Yellow Flash."

"Yes, I am as well." Minato grins at him. "It's mostly because we had a lot of help though. Everyone was so eager to assist." He probably could have gotten the wedding organized for the next day, if he had really pushed.

Still, he was glad that he had waited. Everything was so beautiful. "Oh wow!" Including his Bride.

Whatever their opinion on Suki was, Minato knew that everyone else could see that much. "White does flatter her." He smiles at Kakashi, who chuckles in response.

Freshly fallen snow. That's what her kimono looked like as it caressed her form while she gracefully steps forward. Over the matching carpet that had been laid out all the way from the door's entrance to the alter.

Step by step, the picture of elegance. Her black as night hair providing a startling contrast against her traditional kimono. It reached all the way to the curve of her shapely backside and the ruby red sash of her kimono matched her Sharingan eye perfectly.

"So do most colors." Kakashi shakes his head in amusement. "Well except bright ones anyway."

That was true. The Uchiha Clan certainly did look their best in primary or dark colors. The only exception really being white.

Her sleeves were slow long though, it was a testament to her coordination that she didn't trip over them as she held her bouquet and continued striving forward with her Rinnegan on full display.

That was quite a statement to make. "I thought she was going to deactivate that." Even the Rookie Nine Members knew that easily.

Suki apparently wasn't going to bother to hide her true power at this wedding. Whether that was for aesthetical purposes, her own personal liberation, or a warning to their guests, well Minato couldn't say. He suspected that it was mostly a warning, but the other two possibilities were also likely at play.

"What a drag." Shikamaru yawns. "It wouldn't be Suki, if she wasn't going to scare everyone."

Minato wanted to argue with that, but it was true. The Uchiha bloodline just ran too strongly in her for Suki not to do so. It was strange in some ways, she was exactly like a female Madara and in other ways, she couldn't be more different.

That was mostly because he saw another side to her that they didn't get to see. She really was so much like a cat. Vicious when provoked and she'd rather be left alone most of the time, but if you pet her in precisely the right way…well things changed rather quickly. She could be downright cuddly, when she wanted to be.

"The food does look great though." Choji smiles as Suki comes closer.

That was true. There were dozens of tables piled high with every food imaginable. The Hyugas had chosen white and gold to be the colors and well, neither he or Suki had seen a reason to protest.

There were white tablecloths, a white carpet, and white roses everywhere. As for gold, that was the alter, the silver wear, the chairs, and the pots for flowers. Oh and he couldn't forget the Sun.

The Sun that was shinning down so nicely on them. It was a warm day. Not a cloud in the sky and he could hear the birds chirping. Yes, this was the perfect day for a wedding.

"There must be dozens of cakes." Shino shakes his head in disbelief. "It only makes sense, considering the size of the crowd though." That was true.

His Bride had finally made her way down the aisle. Hiashi had decided to escort her. Probably because the Hyugas were technically the closest thing to family that Suki had besides him. Well by blood, anyway.

"You look beautiful." Minato smiles at her as he takes her hands in his own. "Absolutely beautiful."

Suki smiles and returns the gesture. "So do you." She seems to realize what she said, but the young woman shakes her head. Apparently, not bothered by the 'incorrect label.' "Well you're Kage robes look rather nice on you, I mean."

He chuckles at that. "Thank you." Minato had just decided to wear those to their wedding. After all, they were stately and Suki did seem to enjoy taking them off. Which would work out rather well for their Honeymoon.

* * *

Koharu couldn't believe this as she scurries towards her seat. The Fourth Hokage was actually going to go through this. He was actually going to marry her.

"I had hoped he'd come to his senses." Her words were spoken under her breath, but the councilwoman felt them strongly.

She felt them with every fiber of her being. This was absurd. Did Minato truly not know what that woman was capable of? Hadn't he seen her during the war?

Suki was fundamentally no different than Madara. The only real difference was gender and that she hadn't grown into her abilities as much as him. Given time though, she would.

"Oh hello, Lady Koharu." Iruka smiles at her as he gestures towards an empty seat. "You can sit next to me, if you like."

That was kind of him to offer. Then again, Iruka was a kind man. He was nothing like the Bride. The Bride who wasn't going to make it to her wedding night, if she had anything to say about it.

Still, Koharu forces herself to smile at the Academy Instructor. "That's very kind of you." It wouldn't do to give herself away this early.

"It's no trouble." He nods at her.

Hmm. It looked like the ceremony was about to begin. Now, how was she going to kill that witch without hitting the Hokage? Koharu didn't want Minato to die again, but she certainly didn't want little demon spawns running around anytime soon either.

"AHHH!" She screams when she sees a gigantic snake slither by.

Iruka smiles at her and attempts to calm the elderly woman. "It's just Suki's Summon. He won't harm you." Her Summon? What kind of freak invited a huge snake to their wedding? Apparently, Suki did.

"Oh. I see." She tries to will her heart to stop beating so frantically.

Yes, the sooner this woman was gone, the better things would be. Then everything could get back to normal. Koharu wasn't a fool though. As soon as she took a shot, her life was likely over one way or another. It was for the greater good though.

* * *

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Minato Namikaze and Suki Uchiha." Suki smiles at Minato as Shura continues. "If there is anyone who objects to this match, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I really wouldn't recommend it though." Naruto grins at everyone. "Suki has one Hell of a temper."

That idiot. Suki gives her future stepson her most vicious glare possible. She was quite certain that even Madara would have trembled before it!

The younger blonde wisely shuts up after that. So her best friend did have some survival instincts, after all. Suki smirks at that knowledge.

"Right." Shura shakes his head in disbelief. "As there are now objections, we shall proceed." He smiles at Minato. "Do you take Suki Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you pledge to love, honor, and cherish her for all of your days? In good times and in bad? In sickness and in health?" The man was certainly a roll, Suki observes. "Do you vow to stand by her side until death do you part?"

Minato smiles at him and nods without any hesitation. "I do." Suki was suddenly rather grateful to have an older partner. Minato definitely didn't have cold feet.

She didn't either. Not really. It was just a bit nerve-wracking to have so many eyes on her at this moment. Perhaps, the most important moment of her life. (Well at the very least, the most important positive moment of her life, anyway).

"Wonderful." Shura smiles at Suki. "Do you take Minato Namikaze to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you pledge to love, honor, and cherish himfor all of your days? In good times and in bad? In sickness and in health?" Yep. The man was certainly good at this sort of thing. "Do you vow to stand by his side until death do you part?"

"I do." Suki smiles.

Shura nods at that approvingly. "Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee man and wife." Finally! "You may kiss the Bride!"

Minato certainly didn't waste any time in doing so. Suki eagerly returns the kiss and promptly ignores all the comments that their guests were making. Some were rather stunned at the passionate nature, some were catcalling, and a few she suspected were rather displayed by the display.

Suki didn't care though. All she ever wanted was shining in her new husband's eyes. A family. She had a family again.

"This…is so weird." Naruto shakes his head.

It was still going to get some getting used to. Her best friend was her stepson now. Right. She needed to focus on something else. That was too bizarre. The feeling of Minato's lips against hers should do the trick quite nicely.

"D-Don't forget about the bouquet!" Hinata's voice was enough to pentrate the pleasant haze that Minato's kiss always provided Suki with.

She was right though. "Would you like to throw the garter belt first?" The raven haired woman smiles at him.

"Alright." He chuckles and has her sit down in a nearby chair.

Minato couldn't resist showing off. So he made a show of it. "That's the Power of Youth!" Apparently, Lee thought that him sliding the garter belt off of his lover was the most exciting thing ever.

"Yes, it is." Still, Minato didn't mind humoring the bushy browed youth as he threw the garter belt into the crowd.

Surprisingly, it was Naruto who caught it. A gust of wind had hit and threw the lacy contraption backwards.

"Whoa!" Naruto blinks at that development. "Definitely wasn't expecting that." Yeah. Sheesh. At this rate, he was going to be a Father-In-Law before hew knew it, Minato muses to himself.

Suki shakes her head as she throws her white roses into the crowd. The women were much more vicious than the men. "I'm very glad that I am not a single woman." Minato openly gapes at the utter savagery on display.

"Me too." His wife nods dumbly.

The catfight lasts for the better part of five minutes. "Hmm." He tilts his head at the results. "It seems that Karin has emerged victorious."

His wife laughs at that. "It seems so and now, she's dragging Naruto off to the dance floor." Yes, that did indeed appear to be the case, Minato notes with no small amount of amusement.

"Shall we go and cut the cake?" The Fourth Hokage chuckles.

Suki nods in agreement. He supposed that he should have been more specific. There were plenty of cakes at this wedding. Eventually, he decides on the closest one though and that's when everything went south quickly.

* * *

This was her chance. Koharu was going to end this once and for all. Suki's back was turned, now was the time to strike. One blow was all it would take.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" It was a noble thing that she was doing. "Go back from whence you came, Demon!" Ridding the village of this evil creature with the pretty face.

Her kunais were sailing towards her. They were going to strike true, but Minato blocks them from a fatal strike to her back with his hand. "No!" This couldn't be, but the crimson red now staining the Fourth's robes told her otherwise.

Her kunais hadn't killed Suki. They had merely injured the Fourth Hokage. "I see that I shall have to take you down with her!" Everyone was staring in horror as Koharu charges towards the newlyweds, but she cared not. This had to be done.

"Chidori Sharp Spear!" Suddenly a long beam of blue light extended out of Suki's hand and that was all that Koharu saw before she feels a sharp pain to her chest and she sees a splash of dark red blood cover the front of Suki's wedding kimono. "I guess red was always more my color than white anyway."

That demon! Koharu was now choking on her own blood and the demon had seen fit to mock her. She would send Suki Uchiha straight to Hell.

She reaches for another kunai, intent on stabbing the woman to death. "AHHH!" Only to find out that her hand had been crushed by the Leaf's Yellow Flash.

"I'm normally a pacifist." Minato's eyes narrow. "Though I must admit that even I can't overlook treason. Not only did you attempt to kill a woman at her own wedding, but you would have killed me."

Homura sigh, echoes throughout the wedding. "I hate to say this, but Koharu has committed treason and without immediately medical attention her injuries would prove fatal anyway." His eyes look upon Koharu with pity. "We all know what the punishment for treason is."

Unbelievable! She wasn't going to die! Well not without taking this bitch down with her anyway. "DIE!" Koharu makes another desperate attempt to kill Suki, but it didn't work.

"Extend." Suki smirks. "My Chidori is wonderfully versatile." She glances over at Kakashi. "My Sensei taught me well because he was taught by my husband." That's when the pain increases a hundredfold and the spear extends in several directions, piercing through her chest in several places.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. It was now all over Suki's gown as Koharu attempts to free herself. That didn't help though. It only lodged the weapons deeper into her.

"My Love, perhaps some mercy is in order." Minato was behind her in a flash. "There's no need to torture the woman." That was all he said before Koharu feels a sharp pain to her head and she knew no more.

"You just snapped a woman's neck at your own wedding." Naruto blinks at that. "I haven't really been to many weddings before, but that can't be normal."

Suki shakes her head at that. "No, it's not." She sighs as she looks at Minato and everyone else. "Everyone, please enjoy the festivities." The Bride summons one of her most fearsome techniques. "Amaterasu." Suki uses her black fire to burn Koharu's body to nothing.

Minato sighs and shakes his head as he embraces her. "I wanted this day to be perfect for us, but I suppose there was no help for it." She shakes her head and rests her own on his shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault." She smiles at him. "Besides, that should teach everyone a very important lesson. They should never try to come between us."

The Fourth Hokage nods in agreement as he scoops her up Bridal Style. "I do apologize for this, but it is our hope that you all enjoy the rest of the festivities." Yeah. A murder probably was going to make that difficult, but Suki hoped so soon. "As for myself and my Bride, well we have a Honeymoon to get too." With that being said, Minato activates his Flying Thunder God Technique and they were out of the Leaf almost instantly.

"So where are we going on our Honeymoon?" Suki looks up at him in confusion.

Minato smiles at her cheerfully. "You'll see." He gestures around them and Suki gasps at the natural beauty that surrounds them. "It's a surprise. Just for you and I."


	12. Chapter 12

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy the Honeymoon Chapter. Oh and for those of you interested, do feel free to weigh in on the Viewers' Choice listed below.

 **Viewers' Choice:** Would you prefer a couple pregnancy chapters or one big pregnancy/birth chapter? The latter option would include flashbacks of the pregnancy's highlights. **Majority will rule.**

Chapter 12

"Where are we?" Suki had never seen this place before.

It was an island of some sort. One of a tropic nature, but as far as she could tell they seemed to be completely alone. That and she could see some beautiful ruins surrounding them.

Minato smiles and whispers in her ear. "We're on the island where the Whirlpool Village used to be located." That explained why she had never seen it before. "It's just you and me and the cabin that I built for us whenever you were busy with other matters."

If it had been anyone else, Suki would have been shocked. Shocked that someone had managed to build a cabin so quickly and without getting caught. This was Minato though. Anything was possible.

"That's sweet." She smiles up at him and Minato nods as he carries her inside the cabin.

It was a rather small one, but large enough for their needs. "Here is the living room." He gestures to the couch and fireplace." Minato points around the corner. "That's our bedroom over there."

Suki looks around curiously and nods. "You're really good with your hands." Indeed. He was in more ways than one, Minato thinks to himself with a smirk.

Still, the tour wasn't quite done. There were still a few more rooms to show her. Not that that would take long. Which was a good thing.

Minato was still physically twenty-four and he was on his Honeymoon. His Honeymoon with Suki. His beautiful wife and well, the blonde wasn't above admitting that he was more than eager to skip straight to dessert tonight. After all, she did taste finer than even the glorious wedding cake they had shared earlier.

"I'm glad that you've noticed." He walks her into another room. "This is the kitchen and that door over there leads to the bathroom." That was basically it.

There would have been no point in building a larger cabin. They were only staying here for two weeks anyway. Besides, Minato thought it was a rather charming place himself.

"That's nice." Suki smiles as she looks around and cuddles against his chest. "I'm more interested in the bedroom at the moment though." He really did love this woman.

"I agree completely." With that being said, he quickly carries her inside their room.

Suki laughs as Minato sets her down on the bed. "The rose petals in the shape of a heart, those were a nice touch." Yes, he thought so too. They did contrast nicely against the white satin sheets.

Sadly, other than some chocolate strawberries on the dresser by the bed and a closet, there wasn't much else in the room at the moment. "I brought some clothes here while you were out wedding planning." He doubted they'd need them very much, but it was the principle of the thing.

"Always prepared." Suki smiles at him. "Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve?"

Well now that she mentioned it, there was one more thing. "Oh I have a few more surprises to show you." Though one was sticking out more than the others.

Chakra cuffs. "Mmm I can't wait to see them." This was going to be most enjoyable and the fact that she was completely unsuspecting, well that was something of a bonus.

Minato did love surprising people. With that in mind, he quickly slaps some chakra cuffs on his new wife. The look of shock on her face was beyond priceless.

"Minato!" She was also much louder than he had ever given her credit for.

 **Warning Honeymoon Lemon**

"Relax." Minato nudges her onto her hands and knees. "You don't always have to be the one in control. It's alright to let someone else take care of you." It was also alright for him to slowly slide her out of her wedding kimono and to admire the gorgeous view that was his wife clad in only bridal lingerie.

Suki blushes deeply at the position and squirms. "Maybe, but did you really need the chakra cuffs for that?" Her face was probably redder than one of her beloved tomatoes at this point.

"No. Those were rather optional." He kisses the back of her neck as he slowly slides one of his hands underneath her silky bra and caresses her breasts. "Though the silver of the cuffs does compliment your skin rather nicely."

Suki sighs in pleasure at the kiss and the gentle touching. She doubted she'd ever let someone cuff her this way besides him, especially with chakra cuffs.

"You know, I could get out of these cuffs just by breaking them right?" The cuffs prevented her from using her chakra, but not her raw strength.

 _ **SMACK!**_ Suki yips in surprise when she feels Minato spank her. It didn't actually hurt. He'd only surprised her. Then again, her new husband seemed full of surprises tonight.

Almost as if to apologize, the blonde caresses her scantily clad bottom. "We both know that there is very little capable of restraining you from doing whatever it is you desire, but I know you better than that."

"Oh really?" Suki quirks an eyebrow at that little declaration, even if Minato couldn't see it from behind her.

She could easily imagine him nodding as the raven haired woman feels her lover gliding his other hand underneath her silken panties. "Yes, I do. Most people wouldn't notice this about you because of your temper, but when left to your own devices you're rather eager to please others." Maybe, he had a point about that. "Especially, the handful of people you view as authority figures. Like your Clan's beloved Ninja Cats, you simply have high standards."

He was comparing her to a cat again, but Suki moans anyway. It felt too nice not to. He knew exactly the right way to touch her with that warm, rough hand.

Large. His hand was also larger than hers. Maybe, that's why it felt so good. There was something erotic about being slightly overpowered, even if it was more an illusion of that than anything else.

"What makes you say that?" She arches back against him.

He nips the back of her neck playfully and continues teasing her with those wonderfully skilled hands. Soft, but rough strokes. Slow strokes. Coaxing her into submission.

His fingertips were now teasing her clit. "It's something of a pattern with you. I know how much you wanted to please your family." Suki squirms at that. Both at the touching and warms. "There was also Kakashi." What did that idiot tell her husband?!

"What did he say to you?" Suki knew that he had said something.

Minato chuckles at her reaction as he toys with her nipples a bit more and removes his hand from her clit and breasts. Delighting in the slight whimper of protest Suki makes in response to that action. She was wonderfully sensitive.

"He may have mentioned how irritated you were when he was reading his book during your Bell Test." Minato quickly slips out of his Hokage robes and returns to his administrations. "You like to be acknowledged by those in authority, but it's rare that you'll accept someone's authority."

Alright that was true, but Suki was tired of feeling vulnerable. "Minato, I love you, but I think that you can put your mouth to better use than psychoanalyzing me." Perhaps it was a bit crude, but she wanted to unsettle him for a change. "Less talking and more fucking."

He chuckles as he rips off her lingerie. "I never realized you had such a dirty mouth." Smack! Another spank. "That's alright in private though." Smack! "In public, well you're not the Hokage's wife and a certain level of decorum is expected. Don't you think?" Smack!

She blushes and moans at the spanking. Suki would have given a rather scathing retort at the teasing, but that's when he spread her legs and placed his tongue against her already soaked womanhood and all she could do was moan.

"Nhh!" All sense of coherent speech was now gone.

Long gone. Just the way that Minato liked it. She always was so perfectly responsive. Suki apparently had a high pain tolerance, but when it came to erotic touches it didn't take much to send his wife over the edge.

"That's much better." He kisses her shoulders while gliding one hand along the length of her curvaceous body. "In private, you can be as improper as you like."

Minato was a bit surprised that she seemed to like the spanking and yet, not at the same time. Though it was rather interesting to note how easy it was to turn that ivory skin, rosy red. He hadn't done much more than swat playfully and it was already a rosy shade of pink and bordering on red.

"Tease!" Her voice was more of a growl than anything else.

Yes, he supposed that he was a tease. Who could blame him though when she was sitting on her hands and knees with that gorgeous backside fully exposed to him and moaning like that?

It was enough to send all the blood rushing south and quickly as he glides his tongue along her hot folds. She was already so wet and shaking with pleasure. He particularly liked the way her breasts bounced when she squirmed.

"Sometimes, but judging by how fucking wet you already are, I imagine that you don't particularly mind." Rarely, did he use such language, but it was amusing to watch her reactions.

A strange contradiction. He wanted to laugh and take her hard and fast against the mattress of their marital bed. It was an addictive one though. Watching her like this and trying not to lose her dignify as she became undone. She was such a stubborn little thing.

"B-Bastard!" With a sassy mouth on her.

Suki was now squirming. His tongue was moving everywhere. Over her clit and over the length of her womanhood. Two of his fingers were now deep inside her as his other hand was trailing all over her body.

The Yellow Flash was certainly a master of multitasking. It was all she could do not to gasp and scream at the sensations he was evoking in her. Her movement was limited with her hands cuffed, but she could still wiggle around. Still move the lower half of her body with ease.

Which meant her legs were thrashing around. "Sometimes. Though it's mostly because I love watching you writhe around like this for me. Knowing that you're about to cum just for a little teasing." Not that that was going to stop the Fourth Hokage from taunting her while he made love to her with his mouth.

Truly, he was an efficient one. She could just picture those azure orbs of his shimmering with mischief and smugness. Who would have thought that the Yellow Flash would be capable of such lechery?

"I guess now I know why Kakashi is such a pervert." He obviously learned from his teacher.

Really, this was all probably directly Jiraiya's fault, she thinks to herself as Minato pumps his fingers in and out of her faster and faster. Causing her to moan and her entire body to quake as her orgasm spirals closer. She was likely blushing and close to begging, but body didn't care.

All it wanted was more of his touch. More of his surprisingly long tongue. His talented fingers and well something far bigger than his fingers.

"No, that wasn't influence." Uh huh. Why Minato bothered to deny it, Suki didn't know. "That was just his nature predisposition mostly. I assume Jiraiya did encourage him though." It didn't really matter though because his fingers struck that spot inside her that made her see stars and suddenly, Suki was screaming as she hurtles straight into sheer ecstasy.

"W-Whatever you say." Like she was going to argue with him now.

When waves of pleasure were still crashing through her body. It was a good thing that she was on a bed now. She probably would have fallen over otherwise because her legs suddenly felt like they were made of jello.

"Good girl." Minato smirks at her as he brushes his arousal over her entrance.

Soaking wet. The woman was wonderfully responsive. Just watching her would probably be more than enough to satisfy him. Writing on the bed and trying to catch her breath as that cute blush spread further and further.

"Stop teasing me." Desperate pants filling the room as Suki gave her orders. "Do you want me to beg?"

Hmm. That was an interesting idea. Sadly, he doubted her pride could handle it.

That and his erection was practically aching to be inside her again. He might be Hokage, but even his patience wasn't without limits. Begging would have to wait for another day.

"Of course, I would encouraging begging." It would be quite the nice stroke to his ego. "Though it's not necessary."

That was all the warning that Suki got before the blonde fully sheathed himself inside her. "Fuck!" Gods and Goddesses that felt good.

She arches back against him encouragingly. She could just picture him on top of her. His sun kissed skin contrasting so startling against his own. His eyes darkened with lust. Completely dwarfing her own form with his much larger body.

If she was the artistic sort, Suki probably would have tried to capture it in a painting. Sadly, her artistic skills were at best average or perhaps, charitably maybe slightly above average.

"Yes, My Love." He buries himself inside her faster and faster. "I do believe that's what we're doing." The sarcastic bastard.

"Don't you dare stop." She'd Chidori him, if he did. "Next time though, you're going to be the one in the cuffs." She did have to reclaim her pride, after all.

"I look forward to it, My Love." Minato laughs softly as he licks her ear, causing Suki to shiver. "You shouldn't use a promise as a reward as though it was a threat."

Minato liked being tied up? That was good to know. She could take advantage of that later.

Right now, it was very hard to be coherent when something that hard was inside her. Moving so wonderfully quickly as the bed shook underneath them from the force of their lovemaking.

"Ah!" They were probably going to break it. "M-Minato! The bed!" Which would be something of a shame because it was a nice bed.

"Don't worry about it." He caresses her breasts while claiming her in the most primal way possible. "We can always get another bed, but there will be another you."

That was at the same time the sweetest and most deviant thing that Suki Uchiha had ever heard. "T-True!" Though she couldn't argue with the accuracy of it.

Hot, tight, and wet. They fit together so perfectly. It was all Minato could do not to growl in a primitive satisfaction.

The way her body shook underneath him was nothing short of glorious. As were the sounds of her moans. The taste of her skin and her kiss. All of it was simply perfect.

"Such a sweet kitten you are for me." He nips her shoulder. "Purring like so contentedly." He couldn't resist slamming into her core faster.

Each thrust made them both moan with pleasure. He wouldn't last much longer for this lovemaking session, but neither would she. That was alright though. This was only the beginning of their Honeymoon. This was going to be a magnificent two weeks.

"Minato!" Suki screams in pure bliss as one final thrust was enough to send her spiraling into her release.

' Minato follows her almost immediately afterwards, but Suki wasn't done. No. She wasn't done by a long shot. After all, she did have a promise to deliver on and an Uchiha never went back on their word.

With that thought in mind, she breaks the cuffs and whirls around. Minato was in a state of shock, but Suki didn't care. She grabs the remains of her bra and uses it to tie up his hands. That would work.

"I doubt you brought an extra pair of cuffs, so that will have to do." Surely, he wouldn't be stupid enough to protest. "It's my turn to be in control now."

"As I said, that's not a threat." Minato chuckles at her as he kisses her hotly. "That's a promise. Do as you wish with me."

 **End of Honeymoon Lemon**

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Suki delivered on her promise repeatedly. Those fourteen days passed in a blur of sensual exploration and pleasure. She was almost disappointed that they had to go back to the Leaf really and the last female Uchiha was especially disappointed that they were once again dressed.

"Don't pout so much." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "I'm sure that we can make excellent use of my desk during my lunch breaks."

Hmm. That was a very good point. Suki liked where this was going. Well that was until she suddenly felt rather sick.

"Damn it!" The words left her mouth in a quiet hiss as she rushes towards the bathroom.

The bathroom where she spent the next several minutes bent over the toilet and emptying out the entire contents of her stomach. She had never gotten sick like that before. Had she caught some tropical illness?

Her husband quickly follows her inside the bathroom and dutifully holds her hair back. "Well I suppose that it was only a matter of time before this happened." A matter of time before what happened. "We haven't been using the Jutsu. So I imagine that Naruto now has a little brother or sister on the way."

Wait. What? Suki blinks as soon as she felt well enough to stand again and stares at her husband in shock.

Could that really be true? Could she really be pregnant? Logically, the raven haired woman knew that it was a real possibility. After all, they had been intimate for the better part of two weeks on their Honeymoon and they had been _with_ each other before they got married.

"Do you really think that I'm pregnant?" She blinks again.

Minato smiles and kisses her forehead. It was a mark of how much he loved her that he didn't hesitate to do that after watching her vomit that much, really. Such dedication.

"Well I suspect that's what happened." He smiles at her rather serenely. "You've always appeared to be in perfect health to me and it doesn't make sense for you to get that ill out of the blue like that. Considering that Morning Sickness generally takes awhile to manifest, I would suspect that you got pregnant sometime before we got married."

Yes, that would make sense. Suki was far from a medic, but she knew enough about pregnancy to realize that one didn't get Morning Sickness in two weeks and that was assuming she got pregnant on their wedding night.

"You might be right." She touches her still flat stomach in awe.

Suki didn't know why she was doing it. Even if she was expecting, she was nowhere near far enough along to notice a difference, but it was still such a surreal realization.

"We'll take you back to the Leaf and have you get tested, just to make sure." Minato smiles at her and embraces his wife. "Though I suspect that we should start thinking about baby names either way. So are you hoping for a boy or a girl?"

Baby names. A boy or a girl. Was this really happening? Was Suki finally going to have a family again?

"I d-don't care about the gender." She'd never really thought that far ahead. "I expect we'll eventually have at least one of each at some point." The odds of all their children being one gender seemed low to her. "J-Just as long as he or she is healthy and happy."

"Such a practical wife, I have." He chuckles and smiles at her. "I'd love another son or a daughter, equally of course. Though I expect that having a daughter would be fun." That surprised her. "Just think we can dress her up in those adorable dresses and how much she fun she would have doing Naruto's hair."

Oh boy. They were going to have to have a talk. Did Minato actually think that she was going to allow him to make their daughter wear pretty pink princess dresses?!


	13. Chapter 13

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. Well people weighed in and by a landslide, the multiple pregnancy chapters option won. So that's what we're going with. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** Feel free to weigh in on who you would like Naruto to end up with. Happy reading.

Chapter 13

The journey back to the Leaf was rather quick. Though that was only to be expected, Suki muses. The Flying Thunder God Technique was rather useful when it came to traveling.

"Do you have any idea how much time that Jutsu would have saved me, if I had known how to do it while I was with Taka?" It sure beat walking or riding a horse.

The Body Flicker was a handy trick to have up one's sleeve, but it just didn't have the range of this one. That was probably why Minato was a Kage though. The man was capable of wielding Jutsus that most people simply were not.

Her husband chuckles at that as he carries her towards the hospital. "Yes, I imagine that you would have enjoyed being able to disappear to anywhere you wanted in a blink of an eye." Damn right, she would have.

Minato was not done giving his explanation of his trademark technique, it seemed. "Though there are some limitations to it." Of course, there were. "You have to have a seal in the location you wish to go to and the further you go, the more chakra the technique requires." There was always a catch.

Suki cuddles into his chest as her lover carries her into the hospital. "With my chakra reserves, I'm not particularly worried about the latter." Naturally, she intended to place many seals all over the place though. "So you can teach me, once we're done with my pregnancy test."

The last part, she spoke in a quite whisper. Suki Uchiha did not want to deal with the grief of having everyone gossip about whether or not she was pregnant. That was obviously going to happen to some degree, but she wouldn't encourage it.

Minato didn't need that much pressure put on him and it was frankly none of their business. Eventually, she'd get pregnant and then it would only be a matter of time before she started to show. 'Believe it,' as Naruto was so fond of saying.

"You're a bossy one." Minato smiles as he kisses the top of her head and they stride towards the receptionist desk. "We need to see Lady Tsunade, please."

Her husband was a far more polite individual than Suki was. He was certainly more patient. Suki didn't think that she could have been that calm when addressing the receptionist. She wanted to see Tsunade and she wanted to see her now.

Still, the raven haired woman was quite comfortable at the moment. The last female Uchiha rationally knew that it didn't matter whether they found out this very moment if she was pregnant or five minutes from now. The results weren't going to change, but her rational side was quickly losing out to her more emotional side.

"Always." Suki smirks at Minato while the poor hospital worker pages Tsunade.

Everyone was staring at them, but the Uchiha didn't care. They knew that Minato was her husband. Most of them had probably been at the wedding. They should know that the blonde would occasionally carry her Bridal Style.

That part they could whisper about all they liked. They could stare all they liked. Suki was proud to be the Fourth Hokage's wife and not just because of his title. It was because she truly loved him.

"Lady Tsunade, Lord Minato and Lady Suki are here and they wish to see you immediately." Suki had to admit that she was rather impressed.

She honestly didn't think that the poor woman would make it through the message without stuttering. It looked like she was a civilian and the woman was shaking a bit, but otherwise she was the picture of professionalism. Good for her.

"Send them into room 543." The young woman hears the Legendary Sucker's voice.

It was hard to believe that someone with a gambling and sake addiction had been Hokage once upon a time, but it was true. Not only that, but Tsunade was a medic with a fear of blood. It was the last part that Suki was still struggling to process though.

"You can go right on up." The mousy brunette smiles at them, her chocolate brown eyes wary, but kind.

Minato smiles at her. "Thank you." With that being said, he proceeds to carry her towards the stairs. "I know what you're thinking." He looks down at Suki once they were out of the woman's earshot. "Lady Tsunade may be afraid of blood, but she's one of the best medics in the Five Nations."

That was true. Suki still didn't really understand it though. "I know." In the end, the blonde woman's phobias didn't really matter in this situation. What mattered was that Tsunade would know whether or not she was pregnant.

That and if Suki was expecting, there were few people that the Uchiha woman would trust more to help her deliver her children. Tsunade was well versed in all things medical and that included childbirth.

"You're right." She rests her head on his shoulder. "We're here though." She points to the door.

Minato laughs softly and kisses her forehead. "Yes, we are. It seems that I was about to walk right by it." Yes, that's exactly what he had almost done, Suki thinks to herself.

Oh well. It appeared that she wasn't the only on pins and needles to find out. The Fourth Hokage was just better at hiding it.

* * *

"So what's that like?" Suigetsu looks at Naruto curiously.

Oh boy. The blonde did not like where this was probably going. Well at least, Naruto didn't think so anyway.

It was probably best to pretend that he didn't know what Suigetsu was talking about though. "What do you mean?" There was always a chance that the swordsman would take the hint and drop it.

"Your dad is married to your best friend." The violet eyed ninja grins at him, displaying his ridiculously sharp teeth. "What's that like?" Or not.

Suigetsu definitely wasn't taking the hint. Karin was though. Thankfully, she smacks her 'comrade' upside the head for his lack of tact.

"You're such an idiot." The head scoffs at the other ninja as she orders some Ramen. "I can't believe you asked him that. Obviously, he's still in shock."

Yeah. That was true. He had never expected his father to actually return from the dead for good. Let alone for him to marry Suki, but he had. He really had and this was all just so utterly bizarre.

"You'll have to forgive him." Jugo smiles at Naruto. "He doesn't actually mean any harm."

It wasn't that Naruto was mad. It was just that he was still trying to wrap his head around all this. Yeah. He was happy for his father and Suki, but this was still all totally weird.

How could he even answer that question? "I'm still getting used to it. I guess." The blonde certainly didn't want it to seem like he didn't wish his own father and Suki the best. "I'm happy for them though."

"Ah. Well that's pretty cool of you." Suigetsu orders some water. "I'd probably be really freaked out, if I knew that my best friend was going to be my stepmother and that I was probably going to get a boatload of half-brothers and half-sisters."

Wait. What?! What was that last part? Naruto had never really thought about it that way, but the white haired ninja was probably right.

"H-Half brothers and s-sisters?" Naruto blinks.

He wasn't upset at the thought. It was more that he was shocked, but the Prodigy in the Art of Murder was absolutely right. Suki wanted to restore her Clan and she was married now. There was really nothing to stop her from having kids, if his dad was cool with it.

Karin tilts her head at him. "Well yeah. Suki has always wanted a family." Yeah. He should have seen this coming. "You knew that, right?"

It had been one of the first things out of her mouth when they were put on Team Seven. Why this hadn't occurred to Naruto sooner, well he wasn't sure.

"You're right." He shakes his head and grins. "Oh well. I guess I'll get used to it. I mean it takes time to make a baby."

Jugo smiles pleasantly and pats the young blonde on the back encouragingly. "Well not always. Sometimes, all it takes is one night." It was a damn good thing that Naruto didn't have any food in his mouth at that moment, because he would have choked.

One night?! They had fourteen nights together on their Honeymoon. Why was everything suddenly spinning? Why did he suddenly feel so dizzy?

"Shit!" Suigetsu rushes over to catch the blonde. "I think he's actually going to faint on us." Yeah. That sounded like a good idea right about now, but he wouldn't actually faint.

Naruto couldn't let that happen. "Nah. I'm good." Suki would never let him live it down, if he did. That much was for damn sure.

"You going to be alright?" Karin looks at him in concern.

He nods dumbly. Everything was still spinning, but it was getting better. "Yeah. I'll be fine." He grins at them all. "Believe it! Besides, it might be fun to have a baby brother or sister!"

* * *

Tsunade shakes her head as she sees Minato carry Suki inside. She highly doubted that it was because the woman couldn't actually walk. No. He was likely just being overprotective and romantic.

"Well considering the timing, I'm pretty sure that I know what you're both here for." She shakes her head as she takes out the pregnancy test. "After all, you did just get back from your Honeymoon. Seems like the two of you had fun."

She couldn't resist teasing them a little bit. There was something immensely entertaining about watching them blush like Academy Students. Perhaps, that had been a little mean, but a woman had to have some fun.

"You could say that." Minato looks away, rather sheepishly as Suki's face turns as red as one of her beloved tomatoes.

Yes, teasing them was simply too enjoyable. It should probably be illegal to be getting this much amusement out of something like this, but Tsunade was glad it wasn't. This might actually be better than gambling.

She laughs at that and shakes her head. "I thought as much." After she finishes laughing though, Tsunade turns her attention back to Suki. "The pregnancy test is very simple."

The last female Uchiha nods her head somberly. It was rather adorable really. To see how seriously, this former Criminal Ninja was taking the concept of motherhood. Truly, it was heartwarming in a strange way.

"Alright. What do I have to do?" Suki watches her with anxious eyes.

The poor woman apparently thought this test was going to be something invasive. "Much like the chakra nature test, all you do is touch the paper." Tsunade smiles slyly at Minato. "I'm sure that your husband remembers this one."

Minato smiles as he sets Suki down. His gentleness was a rather sweet thing to witness. As Tsunade knew from firsthand experience, it was possible to fall in love more than once. Which was apparently, exactly what the Fourth Hokage had done.

"Of course." He kisses Suki's cheek. "The paper will turn your natural chakra color once you touch it." His wife raises an eyebrow at that, silently encouraging him to go on. "If there is any deviation in that color or even the hue of the color, you're pregnant. This is generally symbolized by a small dot appearing on the paper or dots, if you're carrying more than one child."

The man was quite good at explaining things. Really, Minato could have been an excellent medic. It was almost a shame that he didn't go that path.

Still, Tsunade needed to focus here. "Minato is right." This was an extremely critical moment in both of their lives and she should at least try to proceed in a dignified fashion. "Do you have any questions, Suki?"

Suki shakes her head as she touches the paper. "No questions." Which was now turning purple.

That only made sense though. The last female Uchiha did have purple chakra. Now, it was time to determine, if she was pregnant or not.

* * *

"So it really didn't bother you?" Gai looks at Kakashi as the two of them sit down for a drink.

Kakashi shakes his head. No. It hadn't bothered him. If anything, he had been tremendously relieved not to be Hokage anymore. Unlike most of the other Hokages, it had never been something that he had sought out. It hadn't been his dream.

The silver haired ninja had been perfectly content being a Sensei and a Jonin in general. He had never thought that he'd go any higher than that and that had never bothered him. So imagine his shock, when he was appointed.

"It didn't bother me." He smiles serenely. "This just gives me more time to continue with our contests and for reading."

He was truthfully, a simple man when it came down to it. Kakashi didn't need to be famous. He didn't need to be in charge. All he wanted was to know that his comrades were safe, a good book in his hand, and to beat Gai at as many contests as possible.

Gai grins at him and gives him a thumbs up. "That's the Power of Youth." The other ninja didn't see how, but Kakashi had never really understood his friend's obsession with 'Youth' to begin with. "That's very noble of you not to be jealous. I mean he did just come back from the dead and take your job and everything."

Kakashi chuckles at that. "I gave it to him freely." There hadn't been any taking involved.

Gai raises an eyebrow at him and the CopyCat Ninja fully understood why. Most ninjas would do anything to become a Kage, but not him. He had his reasons though. Like hating paperwork.

"Is this because you don't want to take off your Mask to have your face carved on the Hokage Mountain?" Gai shakes his head in amusement as he laughs heartily at that thought.

Well there was certainly that too. The Sensei didn't like the thought of taking off his mask and having his face plastered all over the mountain. What was the point of wearing it, if everyone could see his face on the Hokage Mountain?

That seemed rather counterproductive to him. Kakashi knew that the carver had been very excited to add to the mountain's collection of faces, but the silver haired ninja simply hadn't wanted to be added.

"That may have played a role in my decision." Kakashi chuckles. "You know me, I've always been a bit camera shy."

Gai tilts his head in confusion. "That's not a camera though." Alright. Technically, his friend was correct that. "It's just them carving your face on a mountain."

Yes and unlike a bad photo, that would be available for everyone to see for all of eternity (or at least the rest of his life). No, thank you. Kakashi would pass on that.

"You know what I meant." He smiles as he orders his drink. "I'm just happy that Suki finally found what she was looking for." To think, all this time, Kakashi had fully expected that eventually Naruto and Suki would be the ones to get married. Oh well. Life could be strange sometimes and that was a large part of the fun.

"Me too." He grins at Kakashi. "Love is very youthful!" Right. Um exactly.

* * *

Minato watches the paper like a hawk. He had been through this once before, but that hardly made him an expert. In fact, the Hokage was certain that even people with a dozen children never got over this feeling.

Speaking of a dozen children though, he really hoped that Suki wasn't aiming for double digits. Minato loved children, but being outnumbered six or more to one wasn't something on his 'To Do List.'

"Ah. Let's see here." Tsunade smiles as her eyes scan the paper. "We have a lot of purple and oh look." The busty blonde points to the bottom of the paper. "We have a bit of blue here."

Suki and Minato both stare at the spot. They both knew what that represented. This was the first tangible proof that they both had that their first child together was on his or her way. (Well other than Suki getting Morning Sickness, anyway).

"Does the coloration mean anything?" Suki tilts her head as she looks at Tsunade curiously.

The medic smiles and pauses. "Well sometimes it does and sometimes it doesn't." That was delightfully vague, Minato thinks to himself.

Suki was still staring at the spot. It was cute. She hadn't taken her eyes off it. Her maternal instincts were still fully functional, it seemed.

"Uh huh?" Suki didn't sound at all satisfied by that cryptic answer. "Does blue mean it's a boy?"

Minato tries not to laugh at that question. For someone who said that she didn't care about the gender, it was amusing to hear Suki ask that. Of course, he'd be lying, if Minato said he wasn't curious as well. It was only natural to be curious about such things. Part of human nature.

Tsunade shakes her head in amusement. "It could mean absolutely nothing or it could be an indication of their potential affinity." She smiles at Suki.

"So blue for water?" She frowns. "That or maybe fire. There are blue flames. Then again, blue might be blue like the skies and a wind affinity?"

She truly was the most adorable thing that Minato had ever seen, except after Naruto was born. Unfortunately, he hadn't had long to savor that moment. All thanks to Obito.

To pour more salt in that wound, it had been his former student who had killed him. That was irony at its finest and the Fourth Hokage hadn't even known. If only, he had survived, perhaps things would have been different.

Tsunade smiles, seeming rather bemused by the entire situation. "One never really knows until the child takes the test later one for sure or starts manifesting their abilities early." She shakes her head and smiles. "Given how strongly the Uchiha Clan is predisposed towards fire though, I'm inclined to guess fire. Though that's still only a guess."

That was true. Well Minato was sure their son or daughter would make a fine ninja. It didn't really matter what their affinity was.

"Thank you for your help." He smiles at Tsunade. "I think that it's been a rather long day though." That was putting it mildly. "Suki could benefit from some rest and we still do have a lot of people to tell about our good fortune."

Hmm. Perhaps, he should hold an announcement party? Oh wait. He should probably wait until after the birth. Though giving Suki a chance to recover would likely be ideal. Maybe, a few months after the birth there could be a big celebration.

Banners were going to be necessary, of course. That and maybe some glitter cannons. Suki would just love that, he thinks to himself sarcastically.

"I'm not tired." Suki shakes her head at Minato.

Maybe, not. Still, there was no reason to push their luck. This was her first pregnancy and despite having gone through one with Kushina, Minato couldn't lie. He was a bit nervous.

Kushina hadn't actually been able to spit out fire. Suki could. Not only that, but she could electrocute him, if she got annoyed enough.

He smiles and scoops her up in his arms. "Well then, I suppose we can just had home and have a good cuddle then." Upon hearing that, Suki blushes once more.

She was likely embarrassed that Minato had given away her dirty little secret. Suki Uchiha was most assuredly a woman who loved her cuddles, especially after a night of lovemaking. She would curl up in his arms so sweetly. Like a little kitten.

"I can't believe you told her that." The young woman scoffs as Minato carries her off.

Perhaps, he had been a bit premature in revealing that dirty little secret. On second thought though, it didn't matter. One couldn't really argue with the results.

"It gained faster compliance out of you." He smiles at her. "I can't wait to tell everyone about the news. How do you think Aoda and Garuda will take it?"

Suki cocks her head to the side as if considering his question. "Aoda seems like the type to love children." Good. "I'm not sure about Garuda though, but it doesn't really matter. They're both well-trained Summons. Neither would disobey my orders or yours."

That was sweet. She must have already spoken to her Summons about listening to him. He'd do the same for his toads, but Gamabunta was Gamabunta. He was just going to do whatever he liked unless it was a life or death situation, anyway.

"Good to know." He chuckles at an amusing thought. "A giant, talking snake as a babysitter could prove most amusing."


	14. Chapter 14

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** We've done a pretty major time skip here. Suki is now five months pregnant.

Chapter 14

"Good morning, Master Minato." Aoda smiles at the Hokage as he walks out of his home with Suki.

It was no longer a strange sight. Honestly, the blonde was now more used to seeing a giant talking snake than not. He was like their family dog, but scalier. Much scalier (and bigger).

Minato smiles back at the snake as wraps his arm around his wife's waist. "Good morning, Aoda." His very pregnant wife's waist.

Suki was now five months along and there was almost no hiding the fact that she was pregnant at this point. Not that either of them wanted to. They were both overjoyed at the news and so was Naruto in his own way.

"Morning, Aoda." Suki smiles at the serpent.

Which naturally was starting to irritate Suki. His eldest child had a habit of touching Suki's pregnant belly and trying to encourage his little brother or sister to kick.

Naruto had had great success with his encouraging too. If there was one thing that Minato now knew about his second child, it was that they had a powerful kick and definitely could sense when someone was trying to communicate with them.

"We're off to see Tsunade." The Hokage smiles serenely at the large reptile. "We're hoping to find out if it's a boy or a girl today."

Aoda nods approvingly. The Summon was rather eager to meet the Hatchling, if a little confused about human reproduction. Not that Minato could entirely blame him. It was a complicated topic.

"I'm sure the Hatchling will be beautiful." Suki smiles proudly at this "Though I don't understand why humans have such long pregnancies. Nine months seems quite a long time to lay only one egg."

Alright. Maybe, a little confused was being too generous. Aoda was extremely confused. His heart was in the right place though and honestly, Gamabunta, hadn't been much better versed on the topic when Kushina was pregnant with Naruto.

"That's just how it goes." Suki shrugs, but she smiles. "We'll see you later. Try to keep the idiots from destroying our District."

The idiots as Suki called them, were the other members of the Rookie Nine and Taka. They had all set about with great gusto with baby proofing the District. Well at least, they were in the process of trying to baby proof it anyway.

Doing that to one house was difficult enough, but an entire District was another matter. That was likely going to take at least another month of preparing. Oh well. They still had plenty of time left.

Aoda sways happily. "Yes, Mistress Suki." Now, that certainly brought back memories of their Honeymoon.

During the beginning, he had taken the reins. Naturally, Suki was far too competitive to allow him such a privilege for their entire Honeymoon. So she had yanked them back shortly thereafter.

Hmm. Perhaps, he should purchase her some leather outfits. Suki certainly would look amazing in them, but it would have tog wait until after she recovered from giving birth, of course.

"Thank you, Aoda." Suki tilts her head at Minato. "Are you alright? Your nose is bleeding."

Damn. That was embarrassing. He was a grown man with his second child on the way and Minato had gotten a nosebleed at the thought of his wife wearing leather. For goodness sakes, what kind of Hokage was he?

"Oh yes, I'm fine." He smiles at his wife. "We should be going though. We certainly don't want to be late to this appointment."

Thank goodness that Suki took his words at face value. He never would have lived down the humiliation of that nosebleed otherwise.

* * *

"Here you go." Naruto smiles at Karin as he hands her some pumpkin pie.

They had only been married for a short while, but the red head was already pregnant. After Minato and Suki had gotten married and the blonde realized that Suki was pregnant, well it had made him realize his own feelings for Karin and from there, it had been an extremely short journey towards marital bliss.

 _"So thanks for making Suigetsu back off earlier." Naruto grinned at Karin._

 _The red head smiled at him and nodded. "Don't worry about it." She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose in a way that Naruto thought was well cute. "He's always been jerk. You've just got to know how to handle him." Very cute._

 _Thankfully, Karin had already been granted formal citizenship (and so had the rest of Taka). It had been one of his father's first orders as Hokage. Though it had largely flown under the radar._

 _That was only to be expected though. The Fourth Hokage marrying the last Uchiha had been big news. In the end, everyone had just focused on that and Taka was given the chance to assimilate before anyone had really gotten a chance to protest._

 _"Yeah." Naruto laughed. "I guess so."_

 _Karin nodded as she walked with him towards the Uchiha District. "Thanks for convincing your father to give us citizenship, by the way." Yeah. That's exactly what he had been thinking._

 _Well at least, that's what he had been thinking till he saw the way her hips swayed as she walked. That was new. Had she always walked like that?_

 _"Anytime." He beamed at her as they continued on their journey. "So um would you like to go out for Ramen sometime? Just the two of us?"_

 _She smiled at him and nodded. "I'd like that." Wow. That was easy._

 _Usually, Sakura punched him when he asked that. Though the punches were now more half-hearted than anything else. It was a habit. With Karin, things were different though. She had said yes and there hadn't been any punches involved. That was a good sign!_

The date had gone well and so they had a second date. Then a third date and well, a lot of dates. Eventually, Naruto had proposed to Karin and they had organized a quick wedding because both of them had been more focused on the Honeymoon than anything else.

Which was probably the reason why she was pregnant. Naruto didn't get her pumpkin fixation, but oh well. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for his wife and their child.

* * *

Tsunade smiles as she greets them both. "Good to see you again." She smirks at Minato. "I see you survived the first trimester in one piece and you're now well into the second."

Suki rolls her eyes at that. The busty blonde did seem to love teasing her husband. Probably because Jiraiya had been Minato's Sensei and Tsunade had been the pervert's teammate. (The older pervert, not her husband).

It was always important to clarify such things. For some reason, the ninja occupation did seem to attract far more deviants than most other occupations. Maybe, it was just the stress. Maybe, the stress turned some people into perverts. It was an interesting idea to ponder.

"Yes, I did." Minato smiles at Tsunade. He always took her gentle ribbing in stride. "Though I did have a few close calls. It's always best to get this woman her tomatoes as soon as possible." That was damn true.

That wasn't her fault though. Suki just really liked tomatoes and pregnancy cravings were evil. Almost as evil as the dreaded Morning Sickness. (Boy was she glad that part of her pregnancy was finally over).

"Oh yes." Tsunade laughs at the thought. "I imagine that you narrowly avoided many fireballs and Chidoris."

Suki blushes at that. She didn't care for the medic's unprofessional demeanor. "I only threw two fireballs at him." That and one Chidori. Tsunade didn't need to know about the last part though.

Minato shakes his head in amusement as he helps Suki onto the exam table. "I believe it was three and one Chidori." Damn him. How could he embarrass her in such a fashion?

It really wasn't her fault. She had just been so hungry and the only thing that had sounded good at the time were her beloved tomatoes. Besides, she was eating for two now! Why couldn't people understand that?

"Minato!" He was so not helping.

Tsunade chuckles as she places some gel on Suki's stomach. "Don't worry." Her smile was not unkind. "We've already warmed it for you. So it's not nearly as cold as it used to be in the old days."

Well that was a relief. Still, nothing would keep her from seeing her baby on the ultrasound machine. Their baby.

She smiles at that thought as she looks over. It was strange. That screen was showing her child. Her child that was still safely tucked away in her womb. Away from the horrors of this world.

Her own world had been so much better since Minato's return, but Suki wasn't delusional. "What is it?" Their son or daughter would have a lot of people who would be very interested in his or her eyes.

Far too interested for her liking and speaking of that, there was one thing in particular that was bothering Suki. "What are we going to do, if they get the Mangekyo Sharingan?" She could swap her eyes with one child, but that wouldn't work if they had multiples.

Minato's brows furrow at that. Obviously, he knew exactly what Suki was asking. That was hardly surprising though. His first wife had been friend's with Suki's mother. (Something that she didn't dare ponder too much because it just ended up creeping her out). He likely already knew plenty about the Sharingan.

"I would need you to come in with some testing, but I believe that we can create copies of your eyes." Tsunade nods at her. "Though it would only be Eternal Mangekyo Sharingans. No Rinnegan because the necessary conditions aren't completely genetic."

That made sense. Suki nods gratefully at that fact. There was of course, the chance that their children would never manifest the Mangekyo, but Suki doubted it. Not with Minato's power and her blood running through their veins.

"Good." That was a relief.

If anyone could manage such a thing, it would be Tsunade. Suki wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the other woman. Though she knew two things for damn sure.

Minato was precious to Tsunade by proxy. He had been Jiraiya's student and Jiraiya had been her teammate. That meant that he was special to her because the woman associated him with her former teammate.

That and she also cared a great deal for Naruto. Naruto who was Suki's teammate and Minato's son. Both of those things meant the medic had a vested interest in helping her and their children because it helped the people that the Sannin cared about most.

"Mhm." Tsunade smiles as she looks at the screen. "Now, let's see what you're having."

Suki swore her heart skipped a beat at that, but she smiles as she feels Minato take her hand into his own. He was squeezing her hand and trying to offer her support in this moment. It was sweet.

She didn't deserve him and the Uchiha woman knew that, but Suki was never going to let him go. That might be selfish of her. Though that didn't matter. All that mattered is that they were together and that they were going to have a family together. A happy family. Like the one that had been stolen from her so long ago.

 _Suki was a small child. She loved her family deeply, but she couldn't do it. Try as much as she might, the girl couldn't measure up to Itachi._

 _"Oh Suki." Mikoto kneeled down in front of her and kissed her forehead. "Don't be silly. Your father loves you."_

 _To be fair though, who could? Itachi had already graduated the Academy by the time he was her age. She'd never be as good as him. At best, she was a cheap imitation._

 _It was no wonder that he had no time to play with her or to try with her. Why bother? Even her own father had said it. If she kept studying, maybe she'd be a great ninja like her brother someday._

 _"Father barely notices me." She was pathetic._

 _She shouldn't be crying over this. Suki Uchiha was a ninja. Well technically, she was an Academy Student. Still, that was close enough. Ninjas weren't supposed to cry over stuff like this or ever._

 _Mikoto sighed and embraced her daughter tightly. "When we're alone, you're all he talks about." Suki wasn't entirely sure that she believed her mother, but it was nice of the woman to say anyway. "Your father has just never been the type to be overly gushy. He loves you though. Never forget that."_

 _Her mother was soft. She was soft and warm. Mikoto Uchiha also smelled like flowers and freshly baked cookies. That was what Suki remembered most about her. The comfort that she provided._

She hadn't known it at the time, but Fugaku had been in the midst of planning a coup. Of course, his attention had been elsewhere. He was proving that he loved her in the only way he knew how. By protecting their family.

The fact that the coup had ended in disaster, didn't negate that. The Uchiha Patriarch had done what he thought was best. He loved her and Suki's mother obviously had loved her.

"Suki, are you alright?" Minato looks at her with concern. "It seems as though your mind is a thousand miles away from here."

That's because it was. Suki couldn't forget them. She wouldn't forget them. Not even now, when she had almost everything she had ever wanted within her grasp. It would be an insult to their memory.

She forces herself to smile and not to cry. "I'm fine." The raven haired woman kisses him. "I'm just really happy that you found me before I left the hospital on that night." That wasn't a lie.

If he hadn't found her, Suki would likely be still wandering around the Great Nations. Searching for the forgiveness that had been right under her nose the entire time. Minato was her everything. Including her savior in some ways.

"As am I." He smiles at her.

Just like that, all the bad thoughts were banished. Banished by the warmth of his smile. It was almost as if they had never existed.

They would come back, of course. She knew that. For now though, she could focus on happier things. Like finding out the gender of their child.

"So what are we having?" Suki smiles at Tsunade and this time, it was a real smile.

* * *

Suigetsu looks around the Uchiha District and nods. "Alright. I think that's everything." Honestly, who knew that having a baby was this much work?

Jugo was still wandering around. The big lug probably didn't believe him. Suigetsu couldn't entirely fathom why. They had covered this entire District from top to bottom. There was absolutely nothing that was going to hurt this kid.

"I think that's everything as well." The former Criminal Ninja smiles at him pleasantly.

It was probably because he was Suki's shield or some bullshit like that. Suigetsu still didn't understand why. Apparently, Suki replacing Kimimaro as Orochimaru's next vessel was a divine sign or something.

Well maybe not divine. Jugo hadn't actually used those words, but whatever. It wasn't any of his business. So he didn't ask too many questions.

"Yeah. That should do it." Thank goodness, Suigetsu nods.

They were finally done babyproofing everything. Never again. The Prodigy in the Art of Murder was never babyproofing another place again as long as he lived.

Jugo beams at him and nods. "Yes, now we can get started on Karin's and Naruto's place." Wait. What?!

 _ **THUD!**_ Suigetsu falls over on his ass in disbelief. No, this couldn't be happening. Not again! No more! This was nothing short of torture. Why did stuff like this always have to happen to him?

"Suigetsu?" Jugo blinks at him in confusion. "Are you alright?"

What had he done to deserve this? Sure, he was a Prodigy in that a 'dark art,' but that was just part of the job. That was just for fun. It wasn't anything that thousands of other ninjas hadn't enjoyed doing and none of them ever had to babyproof rooms.

"Do we _**REALLY**_ have to?" He sighs defeatedly.

Jugo nods his head several times. "Yes, we do." He helps the other man up. "If we don't, Karin will start screaming and I'm all out of earplugs." Right. That was a good point.

"Alright." The violet eyed ninja shakes his head as they set off together. "You're right. Let's just get this over with." What was with this annoying Baby Boom that was going on in the Leaf Village anyway? Shouldn't he at least get paid for this?

* * *

Tsunade chuckles and looks at the screen. "Alright. Let's see here." Now, that she had answered the Mangekyo Question, it was time to answer the other. "Sometimes this can take a moment."

Suki nods in understanding. Which was good. The last thing that the medic needed was an anxious Uchiha hovering over her while the blonde woman was attempting to determine the sex of Suki's and Minato's baby.

"Of course." Minato smiles at that thought. "If memory serves, Naruto took quite awhile before he felt like telling us what he was."

Telling us was an interesting way to put it. Tsunade just had to get one good look and then it would be over. Unfortunately, this was a particularly shy baby, it seemed.

"That does sound like Naruto." The other ninja nods in agreement as she continues looking.

This child was rather shy. The fetus just would not squirming. Though Tsunade really should have expected this. It was only natural that Suki Uchiha's child was going to be difficult. Just like her mother.

"Can you tell yet?" Suki looks at Tsunade and the other woman shakes her head.

No. Not yet. One way or another though, Tsunade wasn't letting the couple walk out that door without at least knowing the gender of their baby. She was a Sannin damn it. Sannins did not get outsmarted by babies!

Nevermind the fact that she was the last living Sannin. Jiraiya and Orochimaru were both gone, but it was the principle of the thing. They all had a reputation to uphold!

"Almost." If only, this child would stay still.

All Tsunade needed was a few seconds. That was it, but this baby was just being ridiculously active. Perhaps, she should have expected that though. Having Suki and the Yellow Flash as parents, should have told her this child would be an active one.

"Allow me." Minato smiles as he presses a kiss to Suki's rounded belly. "Be good for Lady Tsunade. This will help us choose a name for you." Ha! As if that was going to work.

He was out of his mind, if he actually thought that the child was going to listen to him. Of course, babies could hear their parents' voices in the womb. That didn't mean they understood them though!

"That should do it." Suki smiles at Tsunade. "They always listen to their father." Right.

Tsunade shakes her head and looks again. "I can't believe it." That had actually worked. "Well, congratulations. It seems as though you're going to have an Uchiha Princess for a daughter."

This causes both parents to smile widely. It was such a sweet smile, even on someone like Suki. There was no mistaking the look of parental love, Tsunade looks.

"Thank you, Lady Tsuande." Minato smiles as he scoops his wife up in his arms. "Come. We have to tell everyone the good news." He glance at the busty blonde. "Of course, you're invited to join our baby shower later on."

Tsunade wasn't so sure that was a good idea. She didn't know what kind of Baby Shower, Suki would host. Though she knew one thing. It damn sure wasn't going to be a normal one.

"I'll think about it." She smiles at them. "Congratulations, once again."

Suki actually smiles at her as Minato carries the expectant mother off. "Thank you." With that being said, they both slip down the hall out of Tsunade's sight in a blink of an eye.

"I'm going to need a lot of sake to deal with this." Tsunade sighs. "Naruto is going to have a little half-sister and Suki is going to be a mother." Thank goodness that Minato would be there to prevent his little bundle of joy from burning the village down during her first temper tantrum.


	15. Chapter 15

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place approximately four months after the last one. **This is not the end of the story.** There will be an epilogue.

Chapter 15

 _She looked like a hippo._ Suki had never considered herself a particularly vain woman before. Alright, well maybe she had been a little vain. Though her looks had always been a secondary consideration, if they factored into her day at all. This was ridiculous though.

"Suki, you look beautiful." Minato chuckles as he kisses her cheek. "Stop fretting in front of the mirror.

She had such a sweet husband, but he was a horrible liar. Suki Uchiha looked like a damn hippo! "I do not." The expectant mother rolls her eyes. "I've gotten so big, that I can't even bend over to tie my own sandals!"

Minato's blue orbs were dancing with mirth. Forget about what she had said about him being sweet. He was a sadistic bastard. How dare he laugh at her pain? She would show him!

"Suki, that's perfectly normal when a woman is pregnant." He shakes his head and wraps his arms around her waist lovingly. "Besides, you don't need to tie your own sandals. I'm more than willing to take care of your feet and any other body part that you believe requires _special_ attention."

He had to be joking. Her sex drive had spiked about halfway through her pregnancy. High enough that it had overpowered her embarrassment at her round belly, but now that was long gone. Now, she would be far too embarrassed to be intimate with him at the moment. (That and the mechanics did seem as though they would be especially difficult to figure out).

"That's sweet, but nothing else will be requiring special attention until I stop looking like a hippo." She scoffs as she looks at her reflection in the mirror.

It must have been the hormones. Suki knew that this was just a normal part of pregnancy, but she couldn't help it. The expectant mother felt well fat and she did not like it. No, she did not like it one bit.

Minato smiles and kisses her ear. "You don't look like a hippo, but can continue pretending that you do. If that's what makes you happy, I'll indulge you in your delusions." Her delusions?! "Though at the very least, you are my sexy hippo."

Suki didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or smack him for that. That cheeky bastard. Though even when he was being cheeky, he was still Minato. The man was still impossibly sweet to her.

"Well as long as I'm yours, that's all that really matters." The raven haired woman leans back into her husband's arms and sighs in contentment.

Yes, this was right where she belonged. In his arms, Suki could forget about the less than pleasant aspects of pregnancy and all her other troubles. Besides, the fact that she had gotten so large was a good thing. It meant that their daughter was well on her way to being born.

"Exactly." Minato smiles at her approvingly and that's when the impossible happened.

Her water broke. "Minato, we have to get to the hospital now!" She was going to have their baby!

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Naruto blinks when he sees a toad standing on his doorstep. It was one of Gamabunta's sons and that could mean only one thing. His father had sent the toad.

"Hey, what's going on?" He tilts his head in confusion.

Why would his dad be sending a toad to them at this hour. It was barely past eight in the morning. It was way too early to be training, Naruto thinks as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

"Naruto, who is it?" His wife must have thought the same because Karin was soon at his side and blinking at the toad in a state of utter bafflement too.

Naruto turns his head towards Karin and smiles at her. "Toad Summon. The woman was now pregnant enough that anyone could tell that much just by looking at her. "I guess my dad must want something." Badly, if he was sending a toad in his stead.

"That's right." The toad hops up and down excitedly. "It seems that Suki has gone into labor."

Wait. What? Already? Oh wait. Suki was about nine months along. Of course, she was going into labor.

He looks at the beautiful red head and takes her hand. "Karin, we've gotta hurry." She heard that, right? The other ninja must have heard him. "My baby sister is on the way." With that being said, he grabs hold of her hands and Flickers them to the hospital. There was no way that he was going to miss this.

* * *

They had only been in the hospital for a few minutes, when Minato knew that this was going to be a very long day. Suki had already nearly crushed his hand.

It had been a mistake to hold her hand while she was experiencing a contraction. The woman was one of the strongest ninjas to have ever lived. Suki quite simply, didn't realize how tightly she had been squeezing on his hand during that damn contraction.

"I'm really sorry about that." Suki shoots him an apologetic look.

He smiles at her though. "It's alright. It was an accident." The blonde could never be made at her.

Minato loved her too much for that and she was doing her damnest to bring their daughter into this world. It was just that like all babies, their daughter certainly wasn't making that task easy on her mother.

Tsunade looks Suki up and down. "You're doing very well and I'm quite certain that Minato can handle anything you dish out." She smirks at the other blonde. "After all, he wouldn't be a very good Hokage, if he couldn't help his wife through her labor."

That was a low blow, Minato thinks as he rolls his eyes. Honestly, did Tsunade have to go him like that? Though he supposed that would be the least of their problems for a good long while.

Suki's labor was only beginning. Right now, her contractions were spread out. They would get closer together though. He knew that much for certain and he was now relishing that part. The sounds of her screams were not something he wanted to hear, but he knew that both of them would have to bare them. Short of a C-Section, that was the only way their daughter was going to be born.

"That's true." Minato smiles at Suki. "Don't worry about me. We'll get through this together." That much he meant with every fiber of his being. "Besides, just picture yourself holding our daughter in your arms when this is all over. It will be worth it."

It always was. The blonde wasn't certain why humans beings had evolved in such a way. Aoda was right. This was a lot of torture to go through to have a single Hatchling, but maybe it was designed to make each parent more protective of their offspring.

He didn't know. At the moment, Minato didn't care much either. All that mattered was helping his wife through her delivery and ensuring that both she and their daughter would be alright.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'll do." Suki nods at him as she leans over and chastely kisses him.

He kisses back and mentally sighs. Minato wished that there was more that he could do in this situation. Unfortunately, all he could do was sit back and allow nature to take its course.

At least this time, Obito wouldn't be lurking in the wings. Waiting to strike to strike at his pregnant wife for a chance to grab the Nine Tailed Fox. No. This time, it was just a regular birth in a perfectly safe hospital. All in all, they were rather lucky that was the case.

* * *

About a half hour later, Suigetsu and Jugo make their way to the hospital. Naruot and Karin were already there. So was Kakashi and Gai. Why Gai was there, Jugo wasn't entirely sure.

"So how long has she been at it?" Suigetsu places hands behind his head in a casual gesture of relaxation.

This was of course, much to Karin's displeasure because she smacks the other ninja upside the head. As usual, the red head was no calling the other former Criminal Ninja an idiot. Jugo didn't even bat an eyelash at this because it was all so common by this point.

"That's not very youthful to hit your comrade." Gai blinks as he takes in the unusual scene.

Well it was unusual to him anyway. To Jugo, this was just another day. In fact, he would have been more concerned, if Karin wasn't trying to beat up Jugo.

Naruto just laughs at the spandex lover's observation. "Um this is normal for them." He shrugs as if he wasn't disturbed in the least by his wife's savagery. "It's how they bond as a team. I know that it's weird, but it apparently works for them."

Gai rubs his chin thoughtfully as though he was debating the entire matter in his head. He seemed to believe that this was a matter of great importance and to Gai, it probably was.

The man was always talking about the 'Power of Youth.' Jugo didn't understand it for the life of him, but he was cruel enough to say that outright. There was no need to be rude.

The man had adopted a life philosophy. A ninja way. That should always be respected. Wasn't that what Kimimaro always used to say? Something to that effect that one needed a purpose? The bushy browed man had found his purpose and that was something that most people could only dream of.

"Suigetsu's question is still valid, even if it wasn't very tactful." Jugo wanted to know as well, after all.

He was Suki's shield, but he couldn't really help her in this instance. After all, this was something more intimate. Something that only a husband and wife or their other children should share along with the newborn baby. (Oh and of course, the medics).

That's when Sakura walks into the Waiting Room. "She's been at it for about an hour, but it's going to take much longer." She sighs and crosses her arms. "You guys can go home if you want. You're in for a long wait otherwise."

"Nah." The white haired ninja shakes his head. "I ain't going anywhere." He smirks, displaying all his sharp teeth. "Where is the popcorn? Because this is going to be one Hell of a show."

This time, it was Kakashi who whacks Suigetsu upside the head. "Karin, perhaps you should aim your punishments a little lower." He gives the swordsman a dirty look. "That might make the message sink in a little more effectively."

His threat makes Jugo chuckle. Sure, it might be a long wait, but it definitely wasn't going to be boring. Things were never boring around here. That much was for damn sure.

* * *

Gods and Goddesses only knew how many hours later, Tsunade was at her wits' end. Suki was most assuredly not making this easy on her. Not that any mother in labor ever did, but having to dodge fireballs while helping to deliver a baby was not the busty blonde's idea of fun.

"Keep pushing!" That's when another fireball was thrown at her. "For the love of the Fire Nation, stop throwing fireballs at me as well!"

Minato chuckles at Tsunade's obvious distress and kisses Suki's forehead. The attempt was there she supposed. The man was attempting to calm his wife and to prevent her from being burned alive, but the former Hokage doubted it would be enough.

This was Suki Uchiha they were talking about. Nothing involving her was ever easy. This apparently carried over into the realm of childbirth. Tsunade supposed that she should just count her blessing that they were normal flames and not the black flames of the Amaterasu at least.

"Keep dodging." Suki half snarls at Tsunade.

Her commitment to sarcasm would have been rather impressive under any other circumstances. Still, the medic wouldn't be scared off that easily. After all, she had a baby to help deliver and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Minato sighs as he looks at Suki. "Please stop trying to kill your medic." Wonderful. Now the Hokage was attempting to plead Tsunade's case for doing her damn job.

This was utterly ridiculous. Had the entire world gone mad? Oh well. Tsunade would just grit her teeth and bare it. She did have a job to do, after all.

"Push!" That's when she smiles. "I can see the head."

Suki cries out in agony as she pushes again. "AHHHH!" Ah. The sounds of childbirth. They were always so 'delightful' the blonde woman muses to herself as the Uchiha woman pushes with all her might to bring her daughter into the world.

Finally, Tsunade sees a head of blonde hair. Hmm. Well that was unexpected. Blonde hair was recessive. She had expected the newborn to take more after Suki in that respect.

The child didn't seem to care about the medic's internal observations though. "WAHH!" Because she had just made her way into the world with a giant cry.

"Shizune, make sure she's healthy while I help Suki clean up." Tsunade glances towards her assistant.

"Yes, My Lady." Tsunade sighs in relief as Shizune busies herself doing exactly that.

Perhaps, things would go back to normal now. Suki had just given birth, Tsunade thinks to herself as she helps clean the poor woman up. "There. It's all over now." She smiles at her reassuringly.

Suki was still looking towards the infant that was currently bundled in Shizune's arms warily. Obviously, the new mother wanted to know what every new mother wanted to know. Was her baby alright?

"Is she okay?" Suki looks at them pleadingly as Minato does the same.

Those blue eyes were quite determined, Tsunade decides. The Fourth Hokage was watching his newborn daughter like a hawk as any proud new father should.

Shizune smiles and nods. "She's more than okay. She's beautiful." Of course, she was.

Tsunade shakes her head in amusement. Whatever else one might say about Suki and Minato, there was no denying that they were two very attractive individuals. So it stood to reason there daughter would be too.

* * *

 _He had to hurry!_ His Mistress had gone into labor yesterday and the snake knew that soon the Hatchling would be arriving.

Oh how he couldn't wait to meet the little thing. Human children were so small and fragile. So cute and squishy looking. The sure did squirm a lot as well, Aoda had noted from his few times observing newborn children.

"Now, let's see here." Suki would likely be on the top floor. "That's where the maternity word is, I'm sure."

Not that Aoda could go inside the hospital. Oh no. That would be impossible. He was simply too big for that to be possibility and so was Aoda who was flying over his head.

They were both just going to peek in through the window. Just a look. That's all they wanted. Besides, what kind of Summons would they be, if they didn't support their Mistress on this very important day?

"We're almost there." He nods at Garuda.

The hawk was getting well antsy. That was a strange description to apply to a bird of prey, but Aoda couldn't deny that it was accurate at the moment. The bird was flapping his wings anxiously as the strange pair finally made their way to the hospital.

"I can just peek right in through the window." Aoda smiles as he does exactly that.

He was after all, the size of a two story building. As for Garuda, well he could simply just hover by the window to get his look. This would all work out perfectly. Aoda was sure of it.

* * *

"May I hold her?" Suki reaches out for her daughter.

Shizune smiles and walks over to the woman with a small bundle in her arms. "Of course. Remember, to support her neck though." Suki nods at that as she takes the newborn into her arms and smiles.

"Minato, she's beautiful." Suki smiles down at her daughter.

How could she have possibly helped to create something this tiny? This beautiful and this innocent? It didn't make any sense, but Suki knew that she had. Hadn't she carried this little person inside her womb for nine months?

Her husband kisses the top of her head and smiles down proudly at the infant in her arms. "Yes, she is." He tickles the baby's tummy, causing her to giggle. "Just like her mother."

Those eyes. They were exactly like her father's. The similarities didn't stop there though.

She also had golden hair. Just like Minato's. Everything else though, well resemblance to herself was rather striking to say the least.

"You're sweet." Suki smiles at Minato. "Would you like to hold her?"

In her daughter's face, she could see her own ivory white skin, ears, nose, and mouth reflected back at him. Save for her coloration, the newborn looked so much like Suki that they could have almost passed for twins. Though she did have Minato's chin.

He laughs and nods as he takes the newborn from his wife's hands. "Of course, I would." The Fourth Hokage looks down at her, beaming with fatherly pride. "I'm sure that Naruto will as well, once he gets one look at his baby sister."

Yeah. That was a big disturbing. Naruto was literally old enough to be his half-sister's father. This was going to take some getting used to.

Oh well. Suki was a ninja. She was used to dealing with strange things. If she could live in the Sound for three years, the young mother could figure out how to navigate having her best friend as a stepson.

"Yes, I'm sure that he will as well." After all, who could resist that innocent face? "Do they make earplugs for babies?" If so, they should certainly stock up on them. Suki could easily imagine that Naruto would be rather loud in expressing his excitement over the girl's birth.

Minato laughs at that and shakes his head. "No. I don't believe so." Damn. "Though we still do have to name her before we introduce her to anyone."

Ah right. That was a good point. Their daughter would need a name.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to name her after my mother." She looked so much like her maternal grandmother. Probably because Suki had greatly resembled Mikoto. "Even though, I imagine that she would be shocked by having a blonde granddaughter, I'm sure that she would be honored to have our firstborn girl named after her."

Minato nods at her and kisses her cheek. "Mikoto is a fine name." He chuckles as he hears a tapping sound on the window. "I'm sure that Aoda and Garuda will agree with me."

Suki blinks at that. Her husband couldn't be serious. Had her Summons actually come to the hospital to get an early look at little Mikoto?

"I'll check." Tsunade sighs as she strides over and opens the windows. "Gods and Goddesses, he wasn't kidding." She shakes her head in amusement.

A giant snake's eye and a hawk's eye peek through the window. "Has the Hatchling arrived yet?" It was Aoda.

It had to be Aoda. As far as Suki knew, Garuda either couldn't or wouldn't talk. So that meant it was the snake addressing them. Besides, she'd recognize his voice anywhere.

"Yes, she has." Suki couldn't believe this. "Minato, will you carry Mikoto over to see them and we can let the others inside the room in a few minutes?"

Suki would have liked the chance to rest more, but realistically she knew that wasn't going to happen. Naruto would come barging in the second he knew that his little sister had arrived. It was best to launch a preemptive strike in a situation like this.

"Of course." Minato smiles as he does exactly that.

As expected, it didn't take Aoda long to gush and for Garuda to squawk excitedly. "She's such a beautiful Hatchling." The snake in particular was over the Moon. "She looks so much like the two of you."

That was true and Suki was about to tell Aoda so when the doors swung open and the stampede started. The young mother wasn't at all surprised to see who was leading it though. Of course, it was Naruto.

"So where is my baby sister?" He grins at them. "I'm gonna be the best big brother ever! Believe it!" Oh boy. Apparently, Suki was in for a very, very long night.

If she managed to shut Naruto up anytime soon, it would be nothing short of a miracle. Still, she couldn't help but smile at his excitement. It was sweet to see how excited he was to meet his little sister. So sweet in fact, that Suki was more than willing to ignore the head that she knew was surely coming in the immediate future.

Mikoto's big brother had a very loud mouth and Suki had excellent hearing. This was just a bad combination. Oh well. For now, Suki would just revel in the knowledge that she once again was part of a family and her daughter most assuredly was going to have a better life than the Leaf had ever allowed her grandmother to have. Suki would make sure of it.


	16. Chapter 16

The Wrong Blonde

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. For those of you interested, feel free to check out my other stories and the poll on my profile. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy the grand finale of _**The Wrong Blonde**_. Happy reading.

 **Chapter Notation:** This takes place two years, after the last chapter.

Chapter 16

Minato chuckles as he watches Mikoto come stumbling down the stairs. At two, she could do it on her own. Though it was well less than a graceful process.. A combination of stumbling, leaping, and stomping.

"Ready!" She smiles at him as she comes running down the rest of the way and leaps into her father's arms like a mini blonde tornado.

A fact which never failed to amuse Naruto. He was constantly teasing Suki about Mikoto's hair and in return, Suki would feign disbelief that there was a blonde Uchiha.

To be fair, that was certainly not something that Minato had ever expected to see. The Uchiha Clan hadn't been as insular as the Hyuga Clan, but those dominant dark hair genes had been deeply ingrained in their DNA. So it was quite a surprise when their daughter was born with a head of golden hair.

Suki smiles and strides over to kiss Mikoto's cheek. "Yes, you are and you got dressed all by yourself today. You're such a big girl now." Yes, she was.

At two, Mikoto had proven herself to be rather bright. Her vocabulary was above average and thankfully, she was already potty trained. Not only that, but apparently she was working on dressing herself.

She was daddy's little girl, but also trying to become more independent. In that way, she was exactly like her mother. Though Minato would have appreciated it, if she would stop trying to 'borrow' their kunais to practice with. Having his two year old throwing potentially lethal objects around without supervision was _**not**_ his idea of fun.

"Yeah!" She giggles at the attention from her mother.

Minato had monitored her progress diligently, of course. It was something that he had never been able to do with Naruto. All he had been able to do with his eldest child was watch him from the afterlife.

Suki shakes her head at Minato. "You don't need to worry so much. We have shadow clones and Aoda watching her around the clock." It was a bit embarrassing that his wife was so aware of his habit, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"I just want to make sure that she's safe." Was that so wrong? "She's a bit young to be playing with kunais." If he had his way, Mikoto wouldn't touch one until she was in the Academy. Just to be on the safe side.

His lover laughs softly and kisses his cheek. Suki probably thought that he was being unreasonable. The woman probably thought that Uchihas were born knowing how to throw deadly weapons or something (and sometimes he suspected that might not be entirely inaccurate because he had known Itachi). Still, it was the principle of the thing.

"Of course not." Suki smiles at him. "You're a wonderful father and that's probably why she said daddy first."

Indeed. That still made Minato a bit smug. His daughter's first word had been 'Daddy.' It was hard not to puff up a bit at that knowledge.

"You still strut around like a peacock about it." Suki giggles.

It was strange. Her giggle was so identical to Mikoto. The Uchiha Genes really did run strong. Coloration might vary, but the core of that Clan didn't change much.

"Why wouldn't I?" He smirks at that thought. "It's nice to be recognized by my two princesses."

Suki rolls her eyes at that. Luckily, Mikoto didn't catch it. She was just fine with being called a princess, but her mother knew that Minato was teasing the woman slightly about Mikoto's favorite color.

Her favorite color wasn't very hard to guess. It was written all over her pretty pink dress. To Minato she looked absolutely adorable, to Suki well his wife was hoping that eventually Mikoto's favorite color would change later on.

"Always recognize Daddy." The toddler beams up at him.

It probably would. Most girls grew out of the 'Pink Phase' as Minato called it. Even if their daughter didn't, she'd probably change her outfits later on. For camouflage purposes while on missions.

He chuckles and smiles. "That's right. Are you ready to go to the park?" She was such an energetic little thing.

"Yeah!" Mikoto smiles as she wiggles around and eventually finds her favorite place to sit.

Naturally, that was on his shoulders. "Alright. Let's go." His daughter did love her piggyback rides. With that being said, the young family quickly departs for the park.

* * *

Naruto laughs as he watches Jiraiya play with Ryo. The two boys had coincidentally been born on the same day. Naturally, they were born in different hospitals because one had been born in the Leaf and the other had been born in the Sand though.

"How?" The red headed, blue eyed boy looks at Ryo in confusion. "How? How?"

That was Jiraiya. His son. He wasn't even two years old, but he was always asking questions. Besides, Mommy and Daddy, how and why were definitely his favorite words.

"Do you think they really understand each other?" Gaara his head to the side while watching their sons play.

Yeah. Naruto was pretty sure they did. It was some sort of magic of childhood that made toddlers able to understand each other when the adults could barely understand their children at all.

Karin laughs at that question. "I doubt it, but it's good for them to practice talking anyway." Pft. Naruto was sure that their kids did understand each other. His wife could be such a cynic sometimes, but he loved her anyway. Believe it!

"Heart!" Ryo points to his chest.

That was cute. Watching the little red headed boy with black eyes try to explain how his sand worked was cute. Of course, the Kazekage's son didn't really have the vocabulary to properly articulate that his sand responded instinctively to him, but he was giving it his best shot.

Jiraiya points to his own chest. "Heart!" Oh boy. Like the old pervert, his son had some very, very healthy self-esteem.

Which was good. Naruto was happy that his kid thought he could do anything. Unfortunately, that wasn't really how the sand worked.

"No work!" Jiraiya frowns as he sees the sand didn't work for him.

Ryo shakes his head. He was basically the spitting image of Gaara, save for his eyes, ears, and nose. Which he had gotten from his mother.

This could get ugly and fast though. "Daddy." He points to Gaara and then to his chest. "Heart." Wonderful. Now, Ryo was trying to explain that he had inherited his sand powers from his dad.

"Well he does get his point across." Matsuri smiles proudly at her son.

Naruto still wasn't really sure how Matsuri and Gaara got together exactly. All that he knew was that it had been a whirlwind. Much like him and Karin.

"So I was wondering about this for awhile." Naruto grins at him. "How did you two start dating anyway?"

Gaara actually looks away and appeared to be blushing slightly. Oh this was going to be good! Naruto just knew it. This was going to be totally awesome.

"Matsuri was my student for a while and she had feelings for me." He shrugs, still not meeting the blonde's gaze. "I didn't understand that they were romantic in nature or pawned them off to what you would call Puppy Love until she came into my office one day wearing lingerie."

Oh. That would definitely do it. So that's how one got a Ryo.

"Like our son, she does get her point across in her own unique way." Yeah. The Kazekage was still blushing. "So that's just leave it at that."

"Lingerie?" Jiraiya cocks his head adorably to the side as he watches Gaara curiously.

Damn it. Some things never changed. His son didn't even know what lingerie was, but he was already asking about it. Maybe, he shouldn't have named the boy after the Leaf's biggest pervert.

Kakashi was the second biggest pervert though. He was happily enjoying his new position as an Academy Instructor and messing hanging out with Bushy Brow Sensei now. As for the Leaf's other former Hokage though, Tsunade was still working as a medic with Sakura at the hospital. (Naruto was currently being groomed to become the next Hokage, after Minato eventually retired. Believe it)!

"Nevermind." Karin shakes her head quickly. "It's not important, Jiraiya." Yes, exactly. Well at least not for awhile. Now, Karin did have some rather interesting articles in her collection.

"Oh okay." Jiraiya nods, seeming to take his mother's words at face value.

Thank goodness. That was one awkward situation that they had managed to avoid. That question could be answered in like ten years. Yeah. That sounded good.

"Blue? Blue?" Ryo looks up at Gaara and Naruto tries his best not to snicker.

Apparently, Ryo couldn't say Mikoto for the life of him. Neither could Jiraiya. So they had taken to calling her blue. Probably because that was the color of her eyes or maybe because she had a water chakra nature. Naruto wasn't sure. It was cute though.

The Kazekage nods at him. "Yes, Blue is coming soon." Good. It was weird, but cute how attached the three of them were to each other. Particularly, Mikoto and Ryo.

* * *

"This is going to be funny as Hell." Suigetsu snickers at Jugo.

The two of them were heading to the park and one of the gentle giant's birds had told them something very important. The Uchihas were on their way to meet with the Sabaku's and Uzumakis at the park.

Jugo shakes his head in amusement. "Yes, I imagine so." Damn right.

There was almost nothing cuter than watching a bunch of toddlers play with each other. Not that the swordsman would ever say that out loud. He had a reputation to protect.

"Come on." He grins at his friend. "Let's get going. I'm on my lunch break anyway." With that being said, he proceeds to drag Jugo towards the park.

It was a good thing that he was a badass ninja. Otherwise, that probably would have been really hard. Jugo was a lot bigger than him, but owning a weapon's shop had its perks. One of them was that he got a lot of informal weight training in.

Jugo smiles softly at him. "You really do like seeing the kids." Great. Now, this guy was going to make him seem like a softie. Maybe, he should swing his sword around some to prove his awesomeness.

"It's just funny to watch them all go nuts, trying to corral the little demons." The violet eyed ninja smirks.

Yeah. That sounded suitably aloof and stuff. Not only that, but watching Suki internally pout about her daughter's fondness of the color pink was always amusing to see.

The Universe's irony meter broke, the day that became apparent. Who ever would have thought that Suki's daughter would like pink? Definitely not him.

"Right." Jugo chuckles at him. "Little demons." Yep. That was right.

He was a Prodigy in the Art of Murder. So it was only natural that he would want to see the little demons. Really, it all made perfect sense to him.

"Yep!" He nods at his friend as they skid into the park together. "If we hurry, we can be back in the shop before one and then we're back in business."

Jugo spent most of his time helping the Leaf's ninja animals, but he did lend a hand at the shop from time to time. That was something that Suigetsu appreciated. It was nice to have the old band together now and then and well, Jugo was really, really strong. So it was like having an extra five people around to help out or something.

"Uncle Soup Soup!" Jiraiya laughs as he sees Suigetsu.

Suigetsu twitches at that. For some reason, the kid just couldn't say Suigetsu. How Suigetsu had become Soup Soup, he hadn't the slightest idea. Oh well. It was cute and eventually the kid would outgrow it. (Well at least that's what he was hoping, anyway).

"Hey, Brat Two." That was Suigetsu's nickname for Jiraiya.

Mikoto was Brat One. Jiraiya was Brat Two. Ryo was Brat Three. It was a simple, yet effective nicknaming system!

Naruto rolls his eyes at the nickname, but Suigetsu didn't care. The nickname was still awesome and it was still going to stay. So there.

* * *

Mikoto giggles as her father carries her into the park and she sees her friends. "Sandy! NeNe!" She was always happy to see Sandy and NeNe.

Their names were actually nephew and Ryo. For some reason though, it was really hard to say nephew. So she called him NeNe and Ryo used sand. So he was Sandy.

"Blue!" Ryo smiles at her and the sand immediately grabs her, pulling her over to him. "Blue!"

"Wee!" She liked it when he did that.

The sand rides were fun. They might even be more fun than piggyback rides and Mikoto loved her piggyback rides.

"Gaara are you sure the sand grabbing is safe?" Suki looks at the red head in concern. "I know that you have perfect control over it, but your son isn't even in the Academy yet."

Sandy's dad smiles at her mommy. Sandy's dad looked a lot like Sandy. So it was easy to tell that he was Ryo's father. Which was nice. It made things easier. Mikoto had noticed that not everyone looked like their parents.

"I'm sure." The Kazekage nods at her. "The sand reacts to his will and since Ryo is rather attached to Mikoto, I doubt that he'd ever want to drop her. Therefore, he won't drop her."

Her mother seems reassured by this as Mikoto is placed next to Ryo and her NeNe comes over. That was good. Now they could play!

"Splash Splash!" She giggles as she breathes water out of her mouth and splashes them.

Matsuri rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "I thought your Clan was mostly associated with fire?" The Kazekage's wife looks at Suki curiously.

Mommy could breathe fire really easily, Mikoto had noticed. She couldn't do that yet, but she could make water. Which was fine. She didn't want to burn her friends anyway.

Now, those idiots who kept pinching her cheeks and gushing about how cute she was when she walked down the street, they were a different story. Mikoto wouldn't mind throwing fireballs at them. Though Daddy would probably say that wasn't nice. (Well it wasn't nice for them to pinch her cheeks either)!

"Sneaky!" Ryo immediately throws up his sand shield, but Jiraiya had another idea in mind.

"Wind! Wind!" Oh boy. Suddenly, some strong gusts of wind were threatening to blow them over.

Minato shakes his head in disbelief. "I don't know whether to find it cute or to be concern." He sighs as he looks at Suki.

Soon it was all out war! Sand, wind, and water were all clashing. Why their parents were laughing at them, Mikoto didn't know. She did know one thing though. She was going to win because she was a princess! (NeNe was probably a prince or something since he was related to her and Ryo was likely a prince too, but she wasn't gonna lose)!

"We should probably break this up." Jugo chuckles.

Suki nods as she steps between the feuding toddlers. "Alright. How about we get you all on the swings?" Oh that was always fun. Mikoto liked swings and she really liked it when Mommy swung her super fast. That was always fun.

* * *

A few hours later, Suki was more than relived to be home. Thankfully, Mikoto was already fast asleep in her bed. She smiles at that thought.

"She looks so innocent when she's asleep." The young mother shakes her head as she watches her daughter snooze on her bed from the door way.

Minato chuckles at that and nods. "Yes, I feel the same way about her mother." He kisses the top of Suki's head. "Are you ready to be tucked in too?" He smirks at her.

It was more like untucking in. Once the Mikoto was asleep, the parents would play. "Always." Suki returns her husband's smirk and takes his hand in her own.

Less than a minute. That's how long it took them to race down the halls and make their way back into their room. Which Minato soundproofs while Suki locks the door behind them.

Mikoto probably wouldn't understand what she was seeing or hearing at two, but Suki really didn't want to take any chances. She was so not giving her daughter the _Kunais and Pouches_ talk until she graduated the Academy at least.

"So how soon do you think we should send out the wedding invitations for Ryo and Mikoto?" He chuckles as he slips out of his Hokage robes, revealing his silky blue boxers.

Suki rolls her eyes at that. "They're adorable and everything, but I think wedding invitations might be premature just yet." Thank goodness. Suki was rather content to spoil her daughter at the moment. Ryo could wait his damn turn, if such a thing did happen.

"I suppose that's true." He smiles and kisses her forehead. "Though she does take after you in a lot of ways, so if Mikoto decides she has her heart set on him…" Suki didn't like where this was going. "Really, it's only a matter of time before the wedding bells start ringing."

She knew exactly what her husband was trying to imply. Their relationship really did defy all logic, but Suki didn't care. Minato had come back from the dead and married his son's best friend. Not only that, but they had a beautiful daughter together.

Their relationship shouldn't have been possible at all. It was though. It was and Suki was extremely grateful that was the case.

Minato was clearly a man who was capable of loving more than one person. Suki knew that he still diligently put flowers on his first wife's grave, but that didn't bother her. It would have been wrong to get upset over that. Kushina had loved him first, but Minato loved them both and she was fine with that. She had long ago stopped comparing herself to the red head.

"Maybe." She playfully pushes her husband onto their bed. "I guess I do have a habit of getting what I want." Eventually.

She had wanted to restore her Clan and well, Suki had done that. Kinda. One child wasn't a very large restoration, but she was still young enough that they'd have more children.

Mikoto would have brothers and sisters. Hell, she already had a half-brother. The fact that Naruto was her stepson still weirded Suki out to no end, but the raven haired woman was slowly getting used to it.

"Yes, you do." He smiles and caresses her cheek as the other ninja straddles him. "So what was it? Why me?"

Suki pauses as she considers that question. "Mmm. I guess most people probably thought it would be Naruto." Most would have thought she had ended up with the 'The Wrong Blonde,' but that wasn't true. "It was your eyes mostly. I would have left the Leaf that night, if you hadn't stopped me. Your eyes told me that everything was going to be alright and that's what made me stay. That's what made me fall in love with you."

He smiles and kisses her. Alright. His kind smile and romantic kisses probably also played a large factor in her loving him, but her answer still stood. Well at least that's what Suki was thinking to herself as she kissed him back.

"Well I'm glad." Minato smiles at her, after breaking the kiss. "Speaking of love though, I'm sure that Mikoto would love a little sister or brother."

Suki laughs and nods. "I'm sure you're right." She kisses him again. This time more slowly. "We should get working on that. Children can be tremendously impatient about things like that."

Minato chuckles and flips them over. "That's true. We really shouldn't keep her waiting." He reaches into the nearby dresser. "Now, where did I put those chakra cuffs?"


End file.
